De l'ombre à la réalité
by Elisab68
Summary: Supernatural/Dexter. "Hey, je peux vous aider ?" Lorsque la main tendue est celle de Dexter Morgan, il faut y réfléchir deux fois avant de l'accepter, surtout si l'on s'appelle Winchester !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai hésité avant de la publier parce qu'elle n'est pas encore finie. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je termine toujours ce que je commence. _

_C'est un crossover entre Supernatural (saison 1) et Dexter (saison 6). Les personnages de ces deux excellentes séries apparaîtront progressivement au cours des chapitres. _

_Attention, dans cette fiction le langage peut parfois choquer des oreilles sensibles. _

_Comme d'habitude, les héros ne m'appartiennent pas… dommage !_

_Toujours un grand merci à Liliju pour son enthousiasme :)__  
_

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1

Il en fallait beaucoup pour Sam Winchester avant qu'il ne s'énerve réellement. Il était pourtant d'un naturel calme et jovial, mais là, il avait vraiment des envies de meurtre, et pas contre n'importe qui ! Non, il en voulait à son propre frère, le maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir traîné de force dans ce bar bruyant au possible où il fallait presque crier pour s'entendre.

Cela faisait trois longues heures que le jeune homme était accoudé au comptoir qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur, de la moindre éraflure aux différentes taches d'alcool.

Il avait d'abord pris un verre pour se détendre, puis un autre pour oublier, un suivant pour patienter et maintenant il en était à sa…pfff… il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de bières qu'il avait ingurgitées.

Il avait refusé les avances d'une jolie brune aux yeux d'un vert émeraude à couper le souffle, avait décliné l'invitation d'une très belle blonde au sourire envoutant et avait même repoussé catégoriquement les propositions d'un type très entreprenant.

Il leur avait lancé à tous le même regard qui voulait dire « faites pas chier » qui les avait immédiatement fait reculer de plusieurs pas. « Le regard qui tue » aurait plaisanté son frère Dean.

Et ce regard chargé de colère se dirigea vers lui qui justement s'éclatait comme un malade en charmante compagnie.

Lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'ennuyer, bien au contraire, il était penché, ou plutôt affalé sur la petite table pour s'approcher un peu plus de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle avait tous les critères de séduction qui plaisaient à son connard de frère. Ca se voyait dans son regard mais surtout dans son attitude.

« _Bip Bip… la langue qui tombe sur le sol et les yeux sortant des orbites faisant des allers et retours comme un yo-yo _» il ne manquait plus que les bras tombant par terre et le sifflet admiratif à deux balles qui allait avec.

Sam rigola tout seul devant l'image qu'il s'était fabriquée dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Il se frotta le visage avec les paumes de ses mains comme pour l'effacer et regarda encore l'heure pour la soixante-dix-huitième fois de la soirée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Au début, ils avaient prévu de se changer les idées pour oublier cette chasse qui avait été, il faut le reconnaître, une vraie catastrophe. Ils avaient chassé un couple de loup-garou, qu'ils avaient toutefois éliminé avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, alors qu'ils croyaient leur mission terminée, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés par un autre couple monstrueux qui leur avait donné, eux, du fil à retordre avant qu'ils ne réussissent à les tuer en leur tranchant la tête avec une lame d'argent. Pas vraiment la bonne méthode, mais le résultat était le même. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec quelques hématomes bien douloureux et quatre personnes décapitées qui travaillaient dans un secours populaire.

Sam, du coup, avait « choppé le bourdon », car en fait, ils venaient d'éliminer des gens qui œuvraient pour le bien de la société et qui aidaient les plus pauvres de leur semblable.

_- Ils t'arrachent le cœur de pauvres types les nuits de pleine lune et les bouffes _! Lui avait alors rétorqué Dean afin de soulager sa conscience.

Mais Sam, avait tout de même remarqué que cela enquiquinait son frère beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

En effet, comment pouvaient-ils savoir à l'avance « _que cette bête poilue et féroce qui te sautait dessus, gueule grande ouverte pour te bouffer, n'était en fin de compte qu'une gentille jeune fille de dix-huit ans tout juste, qui sauvait des gens de la misère ! _»

Aucune chance !

Le changement de musique ramena cruellement Sam sur les lieux de son malheur… Il tapota des mains sur le rebord du comptoir, soupira encore, et se leva décidé. En six pas il se retrouva devant son frère complètement épanoui et détendu.

Il observa également la fine traînée de poussière blanche sur la table, le tube d'un de stylo Bic sans bouchon ni encre et un Dean complètement à l'ouest.

- Bordel Dean ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Il regarda la jeune femme quasiment dans le même état. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ? Questionna-t-il en colère.

- Wow Saaaammy ! Stress paaaas ! Répondit son frère toujours aussi zen en buvant un whisky.

Sam fulminait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère complètement défoncé. Lui qui l'avait toujours averti qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre des trucs pareils, que c'était nocif pour l'organisme, que ça provoquait des addictions. Bon, c'est vrai, il ne lui avait pas lu comme ça et sa traduction avait été plus fleurie « _ça rend dingo et tu maîtrises plus ton flingue _» et Sam avait parfaitement retenu la leçon.

- Et tu bois de l'alcool fort en plus ! Sam se serait presque étranglé en disant ça.

- Cooooool beau gosse, susurra la jeune femme d'une voix suave, ton frère est un grand garçon et il avait besoin de se détendre un peu… hein chéri… Elle termina sa phrase par un grand éclat de rire.

Dean observa l'intérieur de son verre vide comme s'il avait perdu son slip dedans et lança un regard tellement shooté que Sam prit sa seconde décision importante de la soirée. Il jeta une liasse de billets sur la table et souleva son frère pour le sortir de là, le plus vite possible, loin de toutes nouvelles tentations.

- Hey, ronchonna Dean tout en se laissant entraîner vers l'extérieur… Je t'aiiiime Rachel ! Lança-t-il en envoyant à la jeune femme hilare des au revoir de la main. Toiiii aussi frangin !

- Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir Dean ! Tempêta Sam, tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre !

Le jeune Winchester ouvrit la portière de l'Impala et installa son frère côté passager, puis se dirigea vers le siège conducteur. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'il s'installa sur Dean. Sam se releva d'un bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Hurla Sam chauffé d'énervement ! Dégages, tu ne vas pas conduire dans ton état ! T'es dingue !

Maintenant sa voix était presque hystérique.

- Et tu crois que t'es apte à conduire toi aussi ? Trancha son aîné en reprenant sa place initiale.

- Peut être mais moi je ne suis pas défoncé à « je ne sais pas quoi » et tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris c'est moi qui conduit !

Sam observa la route avec une légère anxiété et se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur motel. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils arrivèrent enfin. Sam fut soulagé d'y être parvenu sans encombre, mais lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de taule froissée alors qu'il se garait, il se souvint trop tard des bornes de stationnement placées devant l'habitation.

Dean lui lança un regard si noir que Sam en pâlit.

- je t'assure que je ne les ai pas vu ! S'excusa son cadet vraiment désolé.

- Putain, Saaaam ! Hurla Dean en sortant de la voiture en trombe pour finir sur les deux genoux. Bordel ! Cracha-t-il ensuite en se traînant lamentablement à l'arrière de la voiture pour voir l'état de son « bébé d'amour ».

- Saaaaaam ! J'vais te tuer !

Le plus jeune des Winchester sortit à son tour et s'arrêta un instant pour calmer la nausée qui lui prenait la gorge. Il prit une bouffée d'oxygène et rejoignit son frère. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Le pare-chocs arrière était parfaitement encastré dans la borne en ciment et la plaque minéralogique pendait lamentablement sur le côté.

- Ecoute, je payerai les dégâts, mais là on est trop HS pour s'en occuper ce soir, Ok ?

Dean resta silencieux.

- Allez Dean…

Sam s'approcha de lui et l'aida difficilement à se relever.

- Je te promets demain dès l'aube je m'en occupe !

- Mrgrrr… Marmonna son aîné en le suivant.

Lorsque que Dean fut dans la chambre, il se dirigea automatiquement vers son lit et se jeta, non, il plongea plutôt dedans comme dans une piscine. Le cadet n'avait pas compté jusqu'à trois qu'il dormait déjà.

Sam l'observa une dernière fois et alla prendre sa douche. Enfin il allait pouvoir commencer à se détendre. La douche tiède lui remit doucement les idées en place et le dégrisa totalement. Il allait pouvoir enfin finir cette soirée, qui jusque là, lui avait semblé atroce.

Pourtant les ennuies ne faisaient que commencer et jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé que les évènements qui allaient suivre hanteraient ses nuits durant les nombreux mois à venir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, simplement habillé d'un vieux pantalon et d'un polo à manche longue, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'il reçut en pleine figure un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser contre le dos de la porte. Un bruit mat résonna dans sa tête quand son crâne heurta violemment la paroi de bois.

Sam émit un bruit étouffé et se pencha alors automatiquement pour éviter le coup suivant qui arriva aussi vite que le premier. Il l'esquiva in extremis et se dégagea pour avoir plus de recule afin de parer une nouvelle attaque. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant son frère devant lui.

- Mais Dean ? Questionna-t-il dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le regard de son aîné n'avait pas la même lueur habituelle et Sam pensa alors qu'un polymorphe* avait pris sa place.

En l'observant avec plus d'attention, il vit un filet de sueur perler sur ses tempes et ses pupilles dilatées. Tout son corps était pris de légers tremblements qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir maîtriser. Sam s'inquiéta d'autant plus que son frère semblait être prisonnier d'un cauchemar qui le gardait inconscient, pourtant il était bien réveillé devant lui et le regardait avec une telle cruauté et un tel degré de fureur que cela en devenait quasiment surréaliste.

- Dean ! Lança de nouveau Sam doucement pour le calmer. Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme t'a donné contre ta volonté, mais là, t'as pas un comportement normal, alors tu vas te calmer et t'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Rugit Dean enfermé dans des émotions que Sam ne comprenait pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son grand frère se jeta de nouveau sur lui, lui donnant plusieurs coups de poing répétitifs sur le visage avec une rage qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer et pourtant Sam ne voulait pas riposter. Ce n'était pas Dean qui était en face de lui mais une autre personne qui avait trop longtemps contenue sa colère et ses frustrations. Désormais toute cette haine qui l'avait nourrie secrètement sans jamais l'assouvir se retournait contre lui.

Maintenant Sam lui servait de défouloir, mais devant la violence qui s'intensifiait progressivement à son encontre, il ne pouvait plus laisser son aîné se servir de lui comme d'un Puching ball.

Avec ses pieds il repoussa son frère de quelques mètres le temps pour lui de se relever.

- Dean arrêtes-toi tout de suite ! Cria-t-il menaçant alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Rigola Dean haineux, je vais définitivement te régler ton compte et enfin papa et moi on pourra mener une vie normale !

Sam fut ébranlé par les paroles blessantes de son frère. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareil ?

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé cramer avec ta Jessica ! Siffla Dean en se rapprochant dangereusement. On aurait la paix maintenant. J'en ai assez de toi et de tes comédies !

Le plus jeune serra la mâchoire devant les mots que son frère venait de prononcer. Des mots qui faisaient aussi mal que les coups qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Dean ? T'as pris un truc qui te fait dire n'importe quoi !

- Détrompes-toi espèce de petit merdeux, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de dire ce que l'on pense ! Papa te préfère à moi parce que tu lui tiens tête, parce que t'es le plus jeune. Mais il n'a jamais vu tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour sauver ta petite gueule de con. Je vais réparer cette erreur une fois pour toute !

- Dean arrête ça toute suite ou je vais être obligé de me défendre !

- Ohhh j'aurais presque peur ! Ricana son frère plus fort ! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour sauver ton petit cul !

Maintenant Sam en avait gros sur le cœur, et si ce que lui disait son frère était vraiment ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Qu'il le considérait comme un boulet ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Dean. C'était à cause de cette drogue qu'il avait prise malgré lui dans ce bar pourri. C'était elle qui parlait au travers de sa bouche, pas lui.

Dean cassa brusquement une chaise et avec le pied s'en servit comme d'une arme pour lui taper dessus. Sam se protégea alors avec son avant bras et poussa un cri de douleur lorsque le bois rentra en contact avec sa chair. Il lui envoya en réponse un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle et un crochet du droit qui le sonna à moitié.

Sam n'en pouvait plus. Son frère était vraiment déchaîné et n'arrêtait pas de remonter à l'assaut lui rendant coups pour coups. La vision du plus jeune commençait à devenir floue et son souffle devenait de plus en plus laborieux. Il fallait absolument mettre un terme à se massacre dont il faisait l'objet.

Il ramassa un autre morceau de bois qui traînait par terre et attaqua Dean à son tour. Frappant l'arrière des genoux puis son dos. Il visa ensuite le ventre et enfin la tête. Dean fut propulsé vers le fond de la pièce par la violence du choc.

A moitié assommé, il tenta de se relever, mais Sam visa une dernière fois la tête et cogna fort avec le bâton. Son aîné s'effondra alors lourdement sur le sol inconscient.

Sam tremblait de tout son corps, ne sachant plus quoi faire, reprenant doucement son souffle malgré ses côtes douloureuses. Il s'approcha de son frère fébrilement, s'accroupit à ses côtés et vérifia s'il était toujours en vie. Son cœur battait rapidement, un peu trop vite même et sa température semblait élevée. Il pouvait voir se former un hématome qui enflait doucement là où le bois avait heurté sa tête.

Le cadet se releva difficilement et chercha son portable dans son sac. Il allait composer le numéro de téléphone de son père, mais il hésita un instant les yeux embués par des larmes qui se formaient malgré lui et qui roulaient sur ses joues violacées. Son hésitation se transforma en panique lorsqu'il s'imagina informer son père de ce qui c'était passé. Les paroles de Dean lui revinrent en mémoire et il éteignit son portable.

Sam respira de nouveau, baissa les bras et regarda le plafond la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il alluma de nouveau son portable et composa le numéro des urgences puis demanda une ambulance. Il prit ensuite sa veste et partit de la chambre du motel sans se retourner, laissant son frère seul, immobile sur le sol.

A suivre…

_* Un polymorphe est une créature qui a la capacité de changer de forme à volonté._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court mais qui permet d'installer progressivement les personnages dans l'histoire._

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et aussi à Elida et Liliju pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2

Il avait roulé toute la journée et depuis peu il traversait les grandes plaines de l'Alabama pour rejoindre, si son voyage se déroulait sans encombre, l'état de Floride et plus exactement la ville de Miami. Il retrouverait alors son fils Harrison, son travail et son univers. Il lui restait encore une nuit complète de route pour arriver à bon port et reprendre directement son boulot d'expert médico-légal à la « Miami Metro Police Département », la M.M.P.D. comme aimaient l'abréger ses collègues flics.

Le soleil déclinait doucement derrière l'horizon donnant au paysage des couleurs mordorées et la brise qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle de son véhicule le rafraichissait agréablement.

Il aimait être seul et sans faux semblant. Et là, dans sa voiture, il pouvait briser cette apparence émotionnelle qu'il arborait devant son entourage pour libérer sa vraie nature. Il savourait cette soudaine solitude, c'était une opportunité qu'il se saisissait avec délectation alors que beaucoup d'autres s'en plaignaient trop souvent. Il aimait vivre en marge de cette brassée de sentiments polluant l'esprit d'une chose qui lui semblait essentielle : être vivant !

Et dans cette vie, trois choses l'importaient : son petit garçon Harrison, sa demi-sœur Debra et les principes que son père adoptif Harry, malheureusement décédé, lui avait inculqués. Pour le reste, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi une faille dans l'armure qu'il s'était construite au fur et à mesure des années. « _Comme tout le monde _» pensa-t-il ironiquement. Mais il savait depuis longtemps la canaliser et la transformer en quelque chose de positif et cela grâce au « _Code de Harry _» comme il aimait à se le rappeler régulièrement.

Ses pensées erraient tranquillement dans son esprit suivant des chemins hasardeux lorsqu'il remarqua un point noir qui se dessinait à l'horizon et dénotait par sa couleur sur le bas-côté de la route. Le paysage étant fait essentiellement de plaines parsemées de quelques arbres isolés, épargnés par des tornades successives.

Plus il s'avançait, plus la tache grossissait et piquait sa curiosité. Il regarda sa montre, dix-neuf heures trente, et se pencha un peu plus sur son volant pour essayer de distinguer la chose. Cela devait être un animal à la façon dont il se déplaçait, zigzagant légèrement de la droite vers la gauche. Il fallait désormais rouler prudemment car il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les animaux. Celui là aurait sûrement des tendances suicidaires et se jetterait sous ses pneus, rien que pour l'emmerder, lorsqu'il passerait à côté de lui.

« _Les animaux ne m'aiment pas _» constata-t-il réaliste « _Et moi non plus _».

Arrivée à une centaine de mètre de la forme indistincte, il découvrit avec surprise que l'animal s'était transformé en humain et qu'il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Sa démarche était d'une lenteur incroyable et étrangement maladroite.

Il réfléchit et ne se rappela pas avoir croisé une voiture en panne ou accidentée, sur bord de la route.« _Qu'est-ce qu'un type pouvait faire là, perdu au milieu de nulle part ? _»

Il accéléra et arriva au niveau de la personne qui continuait à marcher droit devant elle sans faire la moindre attention de ce qui l'entourait. Il descendit du véhicule et héla le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas l'entendre.

- Hey ! Je peux vous aider ? L'interpella t'il de nouveau en lui posant précautionneusement une main sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme sursauta à son contact, se retourna pour l'observer et recula par prudence de quelques pas.

Il devait avoir tout au plus une vingtaine d'année et semblait vraiment en mauvaise posture. Des contusions et plaies striaient son visage que ses cheveux un peu trop long cachaient à peine. La façon dont sa main droite maintenait son bras gauche lui indiquait qu'il devait le faire souffrir et le bruit de sa respiration qu'il bloquait régulièrement le renseignait sur l'état inquiétant de ses côtes.

- Vous avez eu un accident ? Questionna Dexter.

- C'est ça ! Répondit le plus jeune avec une ébauche de sourire qui se voulait poli.

- Et bien montez dans la voiture, je vous emmène jusqu'à la prochaine ville, vous avez besoin de voir un docteur.

Le jeune homme l'observa avec intensité, sembla hésiter un court instant puis fit un mouvement positif de la tête.

- Je m'appelle Morgan, Dexter Morgan ! Lança-t-il pour le rassurer définitivement ! « _On est toujours plus confiant lorsqu'on connait le nom des gens que l'on côtoie _» chuchota la voix de son père dans sa tête.

- Sam, Répondit l'autre sans plus de précision.

Ensemble ils réintégrèrent le véhicule et Dexter lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

- Vous devez avoir sacrément soif ? Reprit-il en observa ses lèvres sèches. Vous marchez depuis longtemps ?

- La nuit et toute la journée…

- Wahoo ! Siffla Dexter, et je suis la première personne que vous rencontrez ?

- Non, souffla le jeune homme de dépit en avalant le reste du contenu de la bouteille, vous êtes le premier qui s'arrête ! Ca… ça vous ennuie si je ferme un peu les yeux ? Reprit-il épuisé… J'ai juste besoin d'un petit moment pour récupérer.

- Faites ! Répondit Dexter plutôt content de ne pas s'étendre dans une conversation stérile et interminable.

Le jeune homme se cala après plusieurs grimaces et crispations contre la portière du véhicule, posa la tête contre le dosseret et ferma les yeux cernés par des marbrures violacées. En moins de cinq minutes, il s'endormit épuisé, bercé par le mouvement et le bruit régulier du moteur.

Piqué par la curiosité, Dexter l'observa à la dérobé et en profita pour le détailler d'une façon quasi-scientifique. Décryptant les moindres détails qui pouvaient le renseigner à son sujet. _« Déformation professionnelle _» songea-t-il.

L'absence de chaussures à ses pieds l'avait frappé immédiatement. Il devait marcher depuis des kilomètres en chaussettes sur l'asphalte brûlant sans l'avoir même remarqué compte tenue de son état. Sa tenue non plus n'était pas adaptée au climat de la région. Sa veste était bien trop chaude et dissimulait mal un vêtement qui tenait plus du pyjama que d'une tenue de tous les jours.

Et puis, il y avait incontestablement ces marques sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps qui lui indiquaient que le jeune homme avait dû être passé à tabac par un ou plusieurs types qui n'y étaient pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère.

Pourtant, ce qui intrigua le plus Dexter fut son comportement. Il n'était pas venu pleurer sur son épaule et se plaindre de ce qui lui était arrivé. Voilà une attitude qui n'était pas habituelle chez un humain lambda traumatisé par une possible agression et cela piqua fortement sa curiosité de scientifique et d'homme de loi.

C'est au bout d'une heure trente que Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Le véhicule était à l'arrêt, garé devant une pompe à essence, perdue au milieu de nul part. Il observa à travers le rétroviseur le conducteur qui faisait le plein à l'arrière. Sam sentait qu'il avait un peu récupéré mais sa tête continuait de le faire souffrir.

- Putain de migraine ! Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front.

Dexter réintégra sa place et lui tendit un petit flacon de comprimés ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau.

- Prenez en deux, c'est efficace contre la douleur et la fièvre. Vous voulez passer un coup de fil ? Il y a une cabine derrière la station.

Sam accepta les comprimés et les avala avec un peu d'eau puis regarda devant lui, perdu dans des pensées sombres et déclina l'offre du plus vieux.

- Je n'ai personne à appeler !

- Okay ! Reprit Morgan, Excusez moi d'être aussi direct, mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'argent sur vous ? … Il se tût un instant puis reprit… Ce qui veut dire, pas de chambre d'hôtel, pas de docteur… Vous avez au moins une destination ?

- Ecoutez… répondit Sam en s'agitant nerveusement sur son siège. Je vous remercie de m'avoir emmené avec vous, mais je ne vais pas abuser de votre générosité, je vais continu…

- Stop Sam ! Coupa alors Dexter légèrement déstabilisé (_encore_) par la réaction du jeune homme. Je ne vous juge pas ! Je veux tout simplement vous aider ! Et je veux connaître le nom des personnes qui vous ont mis dans un état pareil ?

Sam serra la mâchoire et freina la nausée qui lui remontait soudainement le long de l'œsophage.

- C'est… je ne… Commença Sam en secouant négativement la tête.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez porter plainte pour agression ? Les personnes qui vous ont fait ça ne doivent pas rester impunies et vous pouvez également être protégé par la police si nécessaire !

Sam se tendit immédiatement. Son regard prit une lueur d'inquiétude. Dexter comprit alors que les termes qu'il avait utilisés sonnaient trop le flic et que le jeune homme commençait à paniquer.

« _Pourquoi s'inquiéter d'être avec un policier si on n'a rien à se reprocher ? _» S'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

Le conducteur reprit aussitôt la route de peur que son compagnon de voyage ne décide de descendre définitivement de la voiture.

- Je ne cherche pas d'ennuis avec vous Sam, mais vous avez besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir à votre situation et pour avoir plus de recul. Vous avez l'air d'un garçon intelligent… alors… pour l'instant ma sœur Debra vient de libérer la chambre qu'elle occupait chez moi et… si ça vous intéresse… je vous propose temporairement un hébergement ! Le temps pour vous de vous ressaisir…

« _et de mieux découvrir ce qu'il cache_» Fit silencieusement la voix de Harry dans la tête de Dexter.

Sam, tout d'abord suspicieux, trouva cependant cette proposition vraiment tentante compte tenu de son état qui commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. C'était peut être pour lui l'opportunité qu'il devait saisir pour débuter une nouvelle vie et mettre derrière lui la chasse qu'il ne supportait plus. Enfin, il pourrait peut être oublier les personnes qu'il avait aimé et qui lui avaient broyé et compressé le cœur.

- Je trouverai un moyen de vous dédommager ! Souffla-t-il acceptant ainsi la proposition généreuse de Morgan.

- Alors bienvenue dans l'état de Floride ! Lança le chauffeur avec un sourire désarmant tandis que leur véhicule dépassait un panneau indicateur accueillant les nouveaux venus.

Pour une fois, Dexter n'avait pas besoin d'une victime pour rechercher de nouvelles proies qui échappaient à la justice. Il allait mener son enquête et découvrir ceux qui s'étaient acharnés sur Sam.

Il s'aperçut, surprit et presque choqué, qu'il ressentait une certaine compassion pour ce jeune homme qui semblait combattre lui aussi un ennemi intérieur qu'il essayait de refouler dans les zones les plus profondes de son esprit. Il avait l'étrange sensation de se reconnaitre en lui, quelques années plus tôt, alors que toutes ses ombres noires et violentes se débattaient en lui pour avoir le dessus sur sa raison.

Dexter l'observa de nouveau furtivement et en conclut qu'il allait le libérer de ce fardeau qui l'étouffait.

Le silence envahit alors l'habitacle et les deux hommes regardèrent défiler devant eux la route qui les conduisait parallèlement vers un avenir parfaitement maîtrisé pour l'un et totalement incertain pour l'autre.

A suivre…

_Dans le prochain chapitre il sera question de John et Dean Winchester…. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna John d'une voix glaciale en observant son fils aîné allongé dans le lit d'hôpital.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Répondit Dean agacé en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je ne me souviens plus de rien !

- Et tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui a pu arriver à ton frère ? Interrogea-t-il de nouveau maîtrisant mal sa colère.

- Papa, j'ai dans le crâne les hélices d'un bateau qui me broient le cerveau !

Les mains sur les hanches, le père de Dean marchait de long en large comme un lion en cage dans la petite chambre bleue pâle qui sentait le désinfectant. Il était furieux et essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

On l'avait contacté en lui disant que son fils avait été hospitalisé au centre des urgences de Camden dans le comté de Wilcox et lorsqu'il avait demandé si son autre fils allait bien, on lui avait simplement répondu que le patient avait été admis seul. S'inquiétant pour la santé de Dean et surtout sur la disparition de son plus jeune fils, il avait alors pris son 4x4, furieux de laisser son travail en suspens et conduit comme un malade pour retrouver son aîné pas mal amoché et amnésique des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

- Dean, je me suis renseigné, c'est ton frère qui a contacté les urgences ! J'ai reconnu sa voix lorsque j'ai écouté l'enregistrement, alors pourquoi il n'est pas resté auprès de toi ?

- Mais putain, j'en sais rien ! Siffla son fils abattu. J'ai beau essayer de me rappeler, je ne me souviens que d'être entré dans ce bar pour boire un coup avec Sam et pour se changer les idées… et après… c'est le trou noir… Je t'assure papa… je voudrais vraiment découvrir ce qui c'est passé… je… Sam et peut être en danger… et…

- Je vais aller voir ton dossier médical ! Coupa sèchement son père. Il nous apprendra peut être quelque chose !

John Winchester passa devant son fils sans un regard et sortit en trombe en claquant la porte de la chambre, le laissant seul et désemparé.

Pétrifié dans son lit, Dean tendit les bras devant lui et examina ses mains dont les jointures étaient écorchées et douloureuses. Il s'était battu, ça il en était certain et le combat avait dû être violent pour que ses articulations lui fassent aussi mal.

Il continua son inspection et lorsqu'il souleva son t-shirt blanc que lui avait fourni l'hôpital, il observa une longue zébrure qui tirait vers le rouge foncé et qui traversait son torse déjà douloureux. L'arrière de ses mollets, de la même couleur que son ventre, le tiraillait aussi désagréablement.

Il se redressa péniblement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

Dean avait beau se torturer l'esprit, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire, même pas un flash, le désert total. Par contre il avait l'impression d'avoir une méga gueule de bois, la pire qu'il n'ait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Il se sentait à côté de ses pompes, le cœur dans la tête, l'estomac dans la gorge, la bouche sèche et les yeux.. et bien… eux avaient décidé de faire grève… _fermé pour rénovation avant réouverture _!

- Bordel ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le sol froid, la chambre se mit à tourner dangereusement. Il se déplaça alors doucement, longeant le lit comme un crabe et arriva jusqu'au meuble intégré qui servait d'armoire. Il s'observa dans le miroir et eut un soupir de consternation. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule.

Il ouvrit le meuble et réussit péniblement à s'habiller.

Il avait à peine terminé que son père déboula dans la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il en était parti.

- Bien Dean tu es déjà prêt ! Constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Prend tes affaires et on part tout de suite, les flics arrivent !

- Les flics ? Et pourquoi ? Questionna le jeune homme surpris, c'est moi qui suis sensé avoir été agressé ?

- Et bien aux vues de tes analyses de sang, vaut mieux dégager ! Rétorqua le plus vieux. Partons !

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Dean.

Son père ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et l'aida du mieux qu'il pu à s'enfuir. Ils se faufilèrent d'abord discrètement à travers les longs couloirs de l'hôpital et s'engouffrèrent dans un large ascenseur gris réservé aux personnels médicaux puis trouvèrent rapidement une sortie de secours.

- On retourne au motel récupérer vos sacs et on disparait, j'ai déjà fait transporter l'Impala chez Bobby pour qu'il la répare, il va faire une attaque en la voyant. Si j'avais su que tu la mettrais dans cet état je ne te l'aurais jamais confiée ! Sermonna son père après s'être engouffré dans son véhicule.

- Comment ? S'étonna Dean inquiet pour sa voiture, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Tu verras par toi-même ! Reprit son père froidement.

Dans la chambre du motel, l'aîné des Winchester resta sans voix. La pièce principale était sans dessus dessous et certains meubles étaient réduits en miettes. L'ordinateur de Sam traînait au pied d'un des lits et son sac qu'il emmenait partout se trouvait vidé de son contenu sur le sol. L'attaque s'était bien déroulée ici et le cœur de Dean se serra lorsqu'il découvrit des projections de sang un peu partout. Il y en avait sur la porte menant à la salle de bain, sur un angle de la table et sur plusieurs morceaux de bois qui avaient dû être utilisés pendant la lutte.

Un silence de consternation envahit la pièce.

- Vous avez dû vous faire attaquer en rentrant, vos lits ne sont pas défaits ! Constata son père. Bon Dieu Dean, le fait d'être ici ne te réveille pas des souvenirs ?

- Non, ragea son fils en observant la pièce à la recherche d'indices qui lui raviveraient la mémoire.

- Papa, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Se désespéra-t-il.

- C'est sûrement à cause des drogues qu'on t'a données.

Dean lui envoya un regard surpris.

- Des drogues ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que les flics voulaient t'interroger, tu avais un sacré cocktail dans ton sang ! du flunitrazépam et de la cocaïne !

- Du fluni… quoi ?

- Une drogue qui te fait perdre la mémoire et annihile tes défenses. Le surdosage aurait pu te mettre dans le coma Dean, tu t'en rends compte !

- Putain ! S'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

- Ca tu peux le dire… John allait rajouter quelque chose mais se retint à la dernière minute.

- Bon, reprit-il après un instant, en ramassant ça et là leurs affaires. Filons d'ici avant que le proprio voit que nous sommes revenus.

Dans la voiture, inconsciemment, Dean se rongeait jusqu'au sang l'ongle de son pouce droit. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir alors que les kilomètres défilaient à vive allure devant lui. Son père ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis que celui-ci avait fait une petite visite dans le bar où ils avaient passé la soirée.

John s'était fait passer pour un agent du FBI et avait interrogé le barman qui avait parfaitement reconnu Sam. « _Le type lui avait bien tenu compagnie accoudé désespérément au comptoir_»… « _Un mec sympa qui se faisait chier en attendant l'autre type qui draguait une superbe nana. Sinon rien de spécial. Au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune avait décidé de partir et avait emmené l'autre mec complètement bourré dehors. Fin de l'histoire_»

Maintenant, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés dans leur recherche. Sam avait disparu et aucun indice ne leur permettait de savoir ce qui avait pu lui arriver par la suite.

Ils avaient écumé les environs et interrogé plusieurs employés de la gare routière toute proche sans plus de succès.

John fulminait contre lui-même. Il avait confié la garde de Sam à son aîné et il avait disparu. Il avait fait confiance à Dean et maintenant il s'en voulait et il lui en voulait. S'il avait fait attention au lieu de draguer tout ce qui bouge il n'en serait pas arrivé là. Veiller sur Sam était sa priorité, il lui avait répété un millier de fois. Et pourtant il avait fait fi de ses recommandations et maintenant, en plus de pourchasser ce foutu démon qui avait détruit sa famille, il devait rechercher son plus jeune fils. De rage, il tapa sur le volant ce qui fit sursauter Dean.

Aucun des deux ne prit cependant la parole de peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient par la suite. Ils étaient extrêmement inquiets par la soudaine et énigmatique disparition de Sam. Était-ce le démon Azazel qui l'avait kidnappé pour mettre son mystérieux projet à exécution ? Le monstre démoniaque qui avait déjà tué leur mère et sa petite amie s'en était-il pris à lui à son tour ? Ou étais-ce une vengeance personnelle à son encontre ? Mais alors de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Des tas de noms s'alignèrent comme une liste de courses dans leur tête, les laissant de plus en plus pessimistes.

John avait besoin de réfléchir au calme, son premier fils auprès lui de peur qu'il ne lui arrive également quelque chose. On ne savait pas qui les avait attaqués et celui qui avait enlevé Sam pouvait aussi s'en prendre à Dean. L'ennemi pouvait être n'importe qui et son meilleur refuge résidait chez ce cher Bobby Singer. Un vieux chasseur mal embouché mais qui avait toujours une logique à vous couper le souffle et une connaissance de la chasse prodigieuse. Il était devenu, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, un compagnon d'aventure et de galère. Cette association s'était transformée par la suite en amitié sincère lorsqu'il s'était occupé de ses fils alors qu'une méchante plaie l'avait clouée au lit pendant plusieurs semaines. Depuis ce jour, ses fils le considéraient un peu comme un membre à part entière de leur famille déjà restreinte. Chez lui, John pourrait se consacrer totalement la recherche de Sam et Dean pourrait se remettre de ses blessures.

C'est avec une anxiété grandissante logée au fond de ses trippes que John Winchester prit alors la direction de Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du sud avec l'espoir, qu'une fois arrivé là bas, il aurait de nouvelles informations qui lui permettraient de retrouver son fils vivant.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent. Merci également pour vos reviews. C'est très motivant pour écrire la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Sam entra dans l'appartement de Dexter Morgan, il fit rapidement un tour d'horizon pour repérer les lieux. Il localisa immédiatement les portes et fenêtres qui lui permettraient de s'échapper s'il en ressentait la nécessité. Il chercha ensuite les objets de la vie quotidienne qui pourraient lui servir éventuellement d'armes défensives puis observa les différents tableaux et cadres exposés dans la pièce afin de connaître le nombre de personnes qui vivaient ici.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais cette attitude qui serait passée inaperçue pour quelqu'un de normal n'échappa pas aux regards aiguisés du propriétaire des lieux.

Sam était décidément un bien étrange jeune homme qui analysait le terrain comme le ferait un soldat songea Dexter avec perplexité en déposant ses bagages près du canapé.

Il n'était pas encore quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il lui proposa un café. Le plus jeune accepta volontiers et prit place devant le petit comptoir intégré à la cuisine américaine. Alors que la nuit plongeait encore les habitants de la ville dans une profonde léthargie. Un sentiment de calme et de quiétude envahit Sam qui se détendit un peu. Il ne se trouvait pas dans un motel miteux ou dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, il n'était pas dans un repère de chasseurs ou dans un hangar désaffecté, il habitait chez quelqu'un de normal qui menait une vie ordinaire.

Il avait un peu la sensation de se retrouver quelques années en arrière lorsqu'il vivait encore avec Jessica et qu'ils menaient ensemble une banale vie d'étudiant. Ce souvenir lui comprima l'abdomen et il souffla pour évacuer un trop plein de tristesse qui le submergeait.

- Vous savez quoi Sam ! Lança Dexter, lui coupant ainsi ses pensées vagabondes. Vous allez prendre une bonne douche et vous reposer le temps que j'aille déposer quelques affaires dans mon bateau. J'en ai pour une petite heure.

- Vous avez un bateau ? S'étonna Sam.

- Oui j'y emmène parfois mon fils en week-end !

- Et vous avez aussi d'autres enfants ? Reprit le jeune homme en indiquant du menton le portrait de famille qui trônait sur l'étagère.

- J'en ai trois, mais je ne m'occupe que du petit dernier… Harrison, Astor et Cody sont chez leur grand-mère. Ils y sont tous actuellement pour les grandes vacances !

- Et votre femme ? Questionna le jeune homme avec hésitation.

Dexter se crispa en pensant à Rita. Chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait, il la revoyait encore baignant dans son propre sang et son dernier né pleurant à chaudes larmes à ses côtés.

- Elle est décédée. Répondit-il trop brusquement en tentant de chasser cette image douloureuse. Et votre famille ?

Sam se contracta à son tour. La conversation sur ce thème n'était décidément pas le sujet à aborder entre eux.

- Juste… juste un frère… et un père… mais je n'ai plus de contact avec eux ! Ajouta-t-il un peu trop rapidement au goût de Dexter.

Le jeune homme voulut se redresser sur son siège lorsqu'il ne put contenir une plainte mal dissimulée, ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir et ce simple mouvement le rappela à l'ordre. Maintenant qu'il ne se focalisait plus dans une fuite effrénée qui l'éloignait de sa famille, de nouvelles douleurs refaisaient surface, lui rappelant péniblement chaque coup que lui avait infligé son frère. Il se sentit vaciller et s'agrippa à l'angle du meuble les doigts crispés, les jointures blanchies par l'effort.

Dexter se précipita alors vers lui et le retint par les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il faut vous allonger Sam. Je vous emmène dans votre chambre, c'est celle au bout du couloir, mais avant, vous allez m'avaler ça, c'est plus efficace contre la douleur et c'est un bon anti-inflammatoire.

Sam se retrouva avec deux comprimés dans la main sans avoir vu Morgan se déplacer pour les lui donner. Cette fois-ci, il les avala sans hésitation tant il se sentait mal et nauséeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait confiance à un parfait inconnu qui l'avait pris en stop. Il espérait toutefois qu'il ne le regretterait pas par la suite.

Pour le moment, il se laissait guider sans broncher jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea avec difficulté. Il sentit une couverture se poser sur lui et un oreiller arriver par miracle derrière sa tête. Son esprit erra encore quelques instants puis il glissa dans un engourdissement qui l'emmena graduellement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Morgan lui prit doucement le poignet et sentit battre son pouls régulièrement, il toucha légèrement son front chaud mais pas brûlant et l'observa un instant silencieusement.

Il regarda alors sa montre puis attrapa d'un geste vif les clefs de sa voiture.

Il devait rapidement rejoindre la Marina et prendre son bateau pour retrouver la pleine mer et plus exactement les coordonnées qui le placeraient au dessus du courant océanique puissant du Gulf Stream. Il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de ses encombrants sacs poubelles qui attendaient patiemment dans le coffre arrière de sa voiture.

Des sacs qu'il abandonnerait avec un plaisir sans nom. Un plaisir qu'il avait assouvi en se débarrassant de José Oscuro, un meurtrier multirécidiviste, vicieux et immonde tueur d'enfants qui se moquait ouvertement de la justice mais qui était cependant suffisamment intelligent pour trouver une faille, un défaut de procédure, lui permettant de retrouver la liberté.

Dexter avait jubilé lorsqu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa trace en Alabama, alors que le scélérat tentait vainement de se soustraire à la loi. Morgan l'avait donc traqué, capturé et immobilisé en lui injectant du M99, anesthésiant puissant utilisé par ces « _adorables_ » vétérinaires. Il l'avait ensuite attaché nu comme un vulgaire bout de viande à une table et gentiment emballé dans du plastique transparent pour l'empêcher de bouger.

A sa merci, il lui avait alors énuméré tous les crimes que le salopard avait commis, montrant des photos insupportables de toutes les jeunes et innocentes victimes qui étaient passées entre ses mains funestes.

Pour garder un souvenir de la justice enfin rendue, respectant ainsi le code de son père, il avait tranché la joue d'Oscuro avec un petit scalpel chirurgical juste au dessous de l'œil débordant de larmes, la partie la plus tendre du visage. Il avait ensuite prélevé un petit échantillon de sang qu'il avait placé entre deux verres de laboratoire et qu'il rangerait soigneusement dans la petite boîte en bois cachée dans le climatiseur de son salon, dès son retour.

Morgan ferma doucement la porte de son appartement à double tour et s'activa rapidement afin de se débarrasser de son silencieux passager, entassé dans plusieurs sacs, qui attendait paisiblement d'être plongé dans les profondeurs froides de l'océan atlantique.

Après avoir accompli sa tâche et que le corps démembré fut englouti par l'eau noire, Dexter fit demi-tour l'esprit apaisé. José Oscuro n'était plus désormais qu'un ancien souvenir.

Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à peine à l'horizon lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Tout semblait immobile et un silence bienfaiteur planait dans l'appartement. Il s'avança doucement vers la chambre où sommeillait Sam et poussa la porte entrebâillée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait dormir profondément.

Dexter se rendit ensuite vers la cuisine et avec une serviette en papier propre il s'empara de la tasse à café que Sam avait utilisée et la déposa précautionneusement dans une pochette en plastique transparente. Il la referma et engouffra l'objet dans sa sacoche qu'il emportait toujours pour son travail. Lorsqu'il arriverait à là M.M.P.D ., il ferait une analyse de ses empruntes et découvrirait ce que Sam voulait lui cacher absolument. Il déposa ensuite l'échantillon de sang de José Oscuro dans sa cachette secrète et remit en place la plaque de ventilation.

Il venait à peine de terminer qu'il entendit du bruit provenant du fond du couloir. Il débarrassa rapidement son plan de travail et passa un léger coup de chiffon. Il était maniaque contrairement à sa sœur et aimait que les choses soient bien rangées à leur place. Il espérait soudainement que le jeune homme ne serait pas aussi bordélique que Debra et qu'il respecterait l'espace vital dont Dexter avait besoin pour son équilibre mental.

Sam apparut devant lui les cheveux en bataille et le visage encore embrumé par le sommeil, mais il semblait nettement plus reposé.

- Ca va mieux ? Questionna Dexter.

- Je me sens plus détendu, merci ! Répondit le jeune homme en remontant une masse de cheveux avec sa main. Mais aussi un peu…

- Sale ! L'interrompit Dexter avec le sourire.

- C'est ça. Constata Sam en s'observant et en lui rendant la même expression.

- La salle de bain est par là, et je vous ai mis des affaires de rechange près du lavabo. En attendant de vous trouver des vêtements à votre taille. Pour les chaussures ça devrait aller par contre. Je vous ai mis une paire de baskets avec.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier ? Répondit Sam embarrassé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout cela pour moi ? Je…

- Vous trouvez ça louche et vous vous demandez si je ne suis pas un vieux pervers n'est-ce pas ? Lança Morgan rieur.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Sourit Sam à son tour, et Dexter trouva que cette expression le rendait encore beaucoup plus jeune qu'il en avait l'air.

- Vous avez compris que je travaillais dans la Police, n'est-ce pas Sam ? Reprit Morgan.

Un silence gênant flotta dans l'air.

- Vous savez, je vois trop de gars comme vous qui pourraient s'en sortir grâce à un petit coup de main. Continua-t-il. Mais personne ne vient à leur secours et on les retrouve tué dans le coin d'une rue au petit matin… Et cette nuit, vous m'avez fait penser à l'un d'eux.

Le jeune homme fut touché par les paroles de son hôte et baissa la tête, le regard dans le vide.

- Okay… j'y vais alors ! Répondit Sam après un moment.

- Oui, et ensuite repos toute la journée, je ne rentre pas trop tard et ce soir nous ferons un peu le point, d'accord ?

Sam accepta d'un mouvement de la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla lentement pour éviter que ses côtes douloureuses ne se réveillent. Il entassa dans un coin ses vêtements souillés de saleté et de sang puis alluma la douche. Il se plaça sous le jet mais eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec son bras blessé. Il le regarda et constata que l'hématome violet qui s'y trouvait était extrêmement sensible au contact de l'eau. Il en ralentit son débit et se replaça dessous. Comme une petite pluie fine qui chatouille le visage et vous réveille, Sam avait l'impression de se remettre lentement les idées en place.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de partir ? Son père et Dean devaient être actuellement morts d'inquiétude depuis sa fuite. Et son frère ?… qu'il avait laissé inconscient sur le sol… Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?… Lui en voulait-il encore et avait-il toujours cette haine envers lui ?… Et qu'allait être la réaction de son père ? Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête comme un engrenage en rotation perpétuelle qui s'était emballé. Et si… et si…

Sam colla son front contre le carrelage froid de la douche et se mit à écouter le bruit régulier de l'eau qui coulait sur son dos pour le calmer. Il resta là un instant sans bouger, l'esprit agréablement vide.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des voix lui parvenir du salon. Il arrêta la douche et prêta attention à ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, tout en s'habillant.

- Putain de merde t'as vu l'heure Dex ! Vociféra une voix féminine. Je t'ai dit sept heures au commissariat pas huit ! Bordel, Mazuka et Angel nous attendent déjà sur la baie, on a encore retrouvé un corps mutilé et j'ai besoin de ton avis, alors bouge ton cul ! Merde…

- Debra, tu as un langage qui craint pour un lieutenant ! Gronda Morgan avec douceur !

- Et pourquoi tu fermes toujours ta porte avec le verrou ? C'est chiant ! Je prends mon dernier carton dans la chambre et je t'attends dans la bagnole ! Grouille.

« _J'ai une sœur charmante _» pensa Dexter avec affection.

Debra revint quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés et regarda son frère avec soupçon.

- T'as quelqu'un qu'a pieuté dans la chambre ? Lança-t-elle impulsivement avant de se mordre la langue… Okay… okay… ça ne me regarde pas ! Je sais… mais c'est qui ?

- Je te raconterai ça plus tard Deb, répondit son frère. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on allait être en retard.

- Oh la la Dex, ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

Dexter poussa sa tornade de sœur vers la sortie, attrapa la bandoulière de sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il donna deux coups sur la porte et avertit Sam qu'il s'en allait.

- D'accord ! Répondit simplement le jeune homme derrière la paroi de bois blanc.

Sam entendit la porte claquer et le moteur puissant d'une voiture qui démarrait. Il était de nouveau seul. Complètement habillé, il sortit et s'installa sur le canapé après avoir attrapé sa veste. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit son téléphone portable éteint qu'il posa sur la table basse devant lui. Il le regarda avec insistance comme s'il allait se mettre en marche rien qu'en le fixant.

Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes sous le menton, Sam se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées alors que son regard fixait intensément le portable.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci de continuer à me lire !_

_Voilà donc maintenant ce qui se passe du c_ô_té des Winchester…._

Chapitre 5

Dean rêvait. Il voyait son frère essoufflé, en position de défense, le visage taché de sang. Il le voyait ensuite terrorisé, allongé sur le sol se protégeant le ventre tout en essayant de reculer. Une lumière vive comme un flash pulsa dans sa tête. Il entendit le rire cristallin d'une jeune femme. Il était dans un bar et un nouveau flash s'imposa à lui. Il vit de nouveau Sam accroupi grimaçant de douleur. Le visage relevé, les yeux rougis remplis de terreur. « _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _» Eclata une voix dans sa tête comme un écho. « _Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? _»

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, le corps imprégné de sueur, tremblant encore du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna pour voir s'il n'avait pas réveillé son père qui devait dormir dans le lit voisin, mais il n'y vit personne.

Son regard fit le tour de la chambre et se dirigea vers la lumière qui filtrait derrière la porte entre ouverte menant vers le salon. John était au téléphone et discutait fermement avec son interlocuteur. L'aîné des Winchester s'avança alors doucement et se plaça près de celle-ci pour écouter discrètement la conversation.

- Donc aucune trace de lui dans les hôpitaux, et tu as élargi les recherches dans les autres états voisins ?

John expira profondément puis reprit :

- Je sais que tu fais correctement ton boulot… mais je ne sais plus où chercher… Il ne s'est pas fait arrêter, il n'est pas mort Dieu soit loué, il n'est pas dans un hôpital, je n'ai pas eu de demande de rançon d'un quelconque ravisseur et personne n'est venue m'informer d'une hypothétique vengeance…

- J'ai cherché aussi dans cette direction, mais mes sources sont catégoriques, il n'y a rien de démoniaque la dessous.

Dean, eut un mouvement de surprise. Ainsi donc, la disparition de Sam n'était pas du fait d'Azazel. Il aurait presque préféré que son petit frère ait été kidnappé par des démons. Il savait gérer cela. Mais maintenant que son père supprimait cette possibilité, il se sentit décontenancé.

Devant le silence prolongé de son père, il se demanda si celui-ci n'avait pas raccroché, jusqu'au moment où il l'entendit presque feuler d'exaspération.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça ! La donne est différente maintenant… pour Stanford il avait un objectif, là… il n'a aucune raison de partir comme ça sans nous prévenir…

John Winchester était désormais furieux, cela s'entendait dans le ton de sa voix.

- Ma façon de les éduquer ne te regarde pas et si tu continues comme ça tu pourras aller te faire foutre… NON je ne m'énerve pas !… souffla John.

Puis se laissant le temps de reprendre son calme il reprit :

- Renseignes toi dans les foyers ou les autres organismes du genre…OUI… Merci… Okay… J'attends ton coup de fil.

Son père agacé écrasa plutôt qu'il ne raccrocha son téléphone.

Le sentant plongé dans une fureur sombre et inaccessible Dean resta immobile derrière la porte, osant à peine respirer. Mais John avait trop longtemps chassé et tué des créatures de toutes sortes sans avoir développé un sixième sens et il sentit la présence de son aîné.

- Tu peux venir Dean, murmura-t-il doucement continuant graduellement d'apaiser sa colère.

- Alors on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles ? Questionna Dean hésitant.

- On explore encore plusieurs pistes.

Dean se racla la gorge.

- J'ai eu comme un flash et je me suis vu dans le bar avec la fille.

John s'approcha de lui avec une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Tu commences à te souvenir alors ? Est-ce que tu as vu Sam ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à le retrouver ?

- Papa, ce n'était qu'un flash ! Continua-t-il avec hésitation. Et il y a des images que je ne m'explique pas ! Mais elles me terrifient papa ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais quand j'essaye de me rappeler je suis pris de panique !

Dean pressa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et resta figé dans son geste.

Devant la détresse de son fils, John posa fermement une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

- Je crois qu'il faut être patient fils, tu dois encore ressentir les effets de la drogue, dès que tu en seras sevré, tu auras sûrement les idées plus claires.

- J'espère ! m… mais quand je ferme les yeux je vois le visage de Sam tuméfié et il a un de ses regards papa ! J'en chialerais !

- Demain nous arriverons chez Bobby et je sais qu'il trouvera un moyen de te rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Oui ! Approuva Dean en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête comme pour se rassurer. J'ai un peu peur des méthodes qu'il emploiera… mais tant qu'il ne me transperce pas le crâne avec un ouvre boîte rouillé, ça ira !

John esquissa un sourire et allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone portable vibrer sur la petite table basse en verre. Il le prit avec précipitation et regarda le nom de son interlocuteur.

- Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Marmonna John.

- J'écoute ! Reprit-il froidement… J'n'ai pas le temps Rufus ! Coupa-il après un instant. Je suis déjà sur une autre affaire, vois avec quelqu'un d'autre… Le chasseur allait raccrocher lorsque Dean remarqua une expression de curiosité apparaître sur le visage de son père.

- Et tu n'as personne d'autre de disponible ?… Déjà quatre corps démembrés ?… Tu penses à des sacrifices humains ? … Hum hum…

L'aîné des Winchester voyait bien que le chasseur à l'autre bout du fil trouvait des arguments qui faisaient mouches à chaque fois. Le visage de John se transformait rapidement par l'intérêt de cette mission et il demanda encore plus de détails.

- Et ça se passe dans quelle ville ?… Miami… Pff ! John se passa une main dans les cheveux et Dean remarqua que Sam avait pris le même réflexe que son père lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

- Ecoute Rufus arrête de jouer ta pute et j'vais voir ce que je peux trouver ! Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité numéro un !… tu me dois déjà plusieurs services… Et laisse tomber ton opération de charme !

John raccrocha sans plus de formalité et regarda son fils dans les yeux. Son fils qui fulminait et bouillait de colère devant l'attitude de son père.

- Alors tu vas aller chasser alors que Sam a disparu ? Ragea Dean.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! Rétorqua John agacé à son tour par sa réaction.

- Mais papa ! C'est la famille qui passe avant tout le reste, c'est toi qui nous l'as toujours dit !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes Dean ? J'ai dit que j'allais m'informer, pas m'en occuper et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles. Si j'ai des décisions à prendre tu t'y conformeras.

- Je te connais très bien et je sais que tu vas passer la chasse avant la recherche de Sam, tu vas faire exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il était parti pour Stanford !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Dean reçut, sans l'avoir vu venir, le coup de poing de son père en pleine figure, ce qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin complètement abasourdi. Pour ne pas tomber, il s'agrippa à un meuble et lança à John un regard dur.

Son père s'avança et pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

- Si tu avais fait ton job on n'en serait pas là Dean… alors c'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale ! Sam a disparu et tant qu'on en reste au point mort, on réagit et on se bouge, je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais je ne tiens pas à rester là à rien foutre alors qu'on peut sauver d'autres gens !

Dean resta stupéfait devant la réaction de son père puis accueillit amèrement le reproche qu'il venait de lui envoyer à la figure. John venait de crever l'abcès qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait rejoint son aîné et sa remarque l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Mais comment Dean pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Lui qui avait laissé son petit frère seul alors qu'il avait voulu profiter égoïstement d'un moment de plaisir.

Il comprenait aussi son désarroi. John ne savait rien faire d'autre que de chasser lorsqu'il allait mal. Chasser pour oublier la frustration d'être impuissant devant un évènement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il devait s'occuper pour ne pas imaginer le pire.

Et Dean venait tout simplement de lui balancer qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Sam et qu'en plus, dans le cauchemar qu'il l'avait réveillé en sursaut, il le voyait blessé et vulnérable.

Faisant un mouvement de la tête, comme s'il répondait à une affirmation muette, Dean accepta résigné les paroles de son père.

Après quelques secondes, John Winchester se redressa embarrassé, maudissant son geste impulsif envers son fils qui sortait tout juste de l'hôpital. Il lui tendit silencieusement une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Dean accepta son aide sans prononcer un seul mot. Montrer ses sentiments n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes familiales.

Ils préparèrent ensuite leur bagage, chacun de leur côté, toujours dans un mutisme volontaire. Dean prit ensuite l'ordinateur de son frère et s'installa près de la petite table située sous la fenêtre puis continua maladroitement les recherches qu'il avait entamées la veille, attendant nerveusement le moment où son père lui donnerait l'heure du départ.

John sortit de l'appartement pour se calmer définitivement et laissa Dean face à sa solitude.

Le jeune homme sentit venir à lui des larmes qui lui brouillèrent la vue sans que celles-ci ne se décident à franchir la frontière de ses yeux. Il se sentait comme une merde en observant, sans le regarder réellement, l'ordinateur tant vénéré de son petit frère.

- _Même pas fichu de faire des recherches aussi efficacement que Sammy._ Songea-t-il fataliste en soupirant.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa culpabilité et se trouvait complètement démuni face à cette situation. Il était cependant conscient que sans son cadet à ses côtés, il ne pourrait pas encore rester seul avec son père sans que la situation ne dérape à nouveau.

Il se sentait surtout amputé d'une moitié de lui-même, cette partie nécessaire et vitale pour lui qui le rendait inconsciemment joyeux et combatif.

Il l'avait constamment chambré et lui avait répété sans cesse qu'il était un emmerdeur de première, lui lançant des boutades à tout bout de champ à la moindre occasion. Sam l'avait souvent bien pris parce que cela venait de lui, parce qu'il était son grand frère et qu'il l'idolâtrait quasiment. Et maintenant, Dean réalisa qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et surtout que ce vide qui l'entourait, ce calme qui l'absorbait et l'étouffait, lui faisait prendre cruellement conscience que son petit frère lui manquait terriblement.

Prisonnier de sa solitude, Dean se frotta amèrement le visage et reprit silencieusement l'examen du contenu de ses recherches.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à Serrana, Liliju et Darknesswolf pour vos gentils messages._

_Ce chapitre contient quelques passages « beurk », vous voilà prévenu !_

_Bonne lecture !__  
_

Chapitre 6

Le corps était franchement dans un sale état et son exposition prolongée au soleil de la Floride avait accéléré sa décomposition. Dès qu'un léger coup de vent passait près de la victime une odeur âcre et nauséabonde vous remplissait désagréablement les narines et vous faisait porter une main protectrice devant le visage.

- C'est à gerber ! Lança le lieutenant Debra Morgan en s'accroupissant près de la dépouille.

- Tu as vu, on lui a coupé les doigts des mains et des pieds ainsi que les parties génitales ! Constata Vince Masuka, l'expert médico-légal de la M.M.P.D. Et d'après ce que je peux observer, il dirigea sa main gantée vers la bouche du cadavre et l'ouvrit en appuyant fortement sur le menton, on lui a enfoncé les valseuses dans la cavité buccale.

- Et les doigts ? S'interrogea la jeune femme écœurée mais intriguée également.

- Peut être dans le rectum ! Sourit le scientifique en levant un sourcil pervers, se rappelant soudain une blague d'un très mauvais goût que lui avait raconté un de ses collègue de la Crim'.

- Vince t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Souffla la voix grave d'Angel Batista derrière son dos.

Masuka ignora la réflexion du policier et reprit son sérieux.

- J'en saurai plus après l'examen, Dexter t'en penses quoi ?

Morgan s'approcha du corps et le détailla un moment silencieusement. Il le photographia ensuite consciencieusement en se déplaçant autours de lui avec précaution afin de ne pas effacer les indices éventuels laissés sur le sol.

- On sait que les extrémités des membres sont beaucoup plus réactives aux coupures. Expliqua-t-il. Il devrait normalement y avoir du sang en abondance autour de lui, alors qu'ici, il n'y en a quasiment pas. Le corps a donc été déplacé après sa mort. Exposé face au soleil et dos à la baie pour que les joggeurs matinaux puissent le repérer rapidement en longeant la plage. On voulait que la victime soit découverte rapidement.

- Putain ! S'exclama Debra en se relevant puis en se frottant le sable qui s'était collé à son pantalon, Laguerta va encore me sauter dessus pour me demander s'il y a un rapport avec le meurtre de la semaine dernière.

Le lieutenant s'approcha de son frère et lui murmura :

- Tu penses qu'il y a un rapport avec les deux autres corps qu'on a retrouvé ?

- Et toi ? Lui retourna Dexter. Qu'elle est ton avis ?

- Merde de merde ! Jura-t-elle, ils ont tous les trois été amputés, se sont tous des hommes entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, d'origines diverses, et on les a tous retrouvé avec une partie de leur corps mutilée dans la bouche !

- Et tu penses à quoi d'autre ? Continua-t-il.

Debra remonta une mèche de ses cheveux et la replaça derrière l'oreille.

- Je pense que ça ne ressemble pas à une vengeance ou une mise en garde habituelle des gangs du secteur. C'est pas leur style… Ah putain Dex ! On a encore droit à un sérial killer, fait chier ! Pourquoi ils viennent tous commettre leur crime ici ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Debra ! Tenta-t-il de la rassurer d'une voix calme. Tu vas t'en sortir, comme toujours !

- Aller Dexter ! L'interrompit Masuka. Finis de prendre les clichés et j'emballe le corps, avec cette chaleur il va encore gonfler et ça va être franchement irrespirable.

Le lieutenant donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère en guise de remerciement et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers les policiers pour leur donner ses instructions. Morgan, quand à lui, s'exécuta et termina rapidement son travail sur les lieux du crime avant de rejoindre son local de recherche scientifique de la M.M.P.D. accompagné par certains de ses collègues.

Tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur, les stores de son bureau presque fermés, Dexter sortit de sa sacoche la tasse de café que Sam avait utilisée chez lui. Il l'ôta doucement du plastique protecteur et vaporisa dessus un produit qui révéla trois belles empruntes suffisamment nettes pour qu'il puisse débuter ses investigations. Il les préleva sur plusieurs bandes adhésives et les scanna dans son ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le logiciel de la police accepta sa requête au niveau national et déclencha le programme de recherche.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le résultat de son enquête en espérant que Sam soit à la hauteur de ses espérances. Son instinct lui criait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important et que le jeune homme cachait un secret terrifiant.

Sam avait un comportement étrange pour son âge et si Morgan l'avait rencontré après la fin de la guerre du Vietnam, il aurait pu le comparer à ces soldats traumatisés par des combats violents et constamment sur leur garde, qui conservaient un instinct de survie acquis durement là-bas. Mais le jeune homme n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année et n'avait jamais connu la guerre ni les traumatismes qu'elle engendre. Alors pourquoi il lui faisait tant penser aux collègues de son père ? D'anciens militaires reconvertis dans la police mais toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir sans délai, repérant toujours les premiers le type louche d'un seul regard. Ce même regard qu'il retrouvait dans celui de son invité.

Un bip sonore attira de nouveau son attention vers son ordinateur. Tout compte fait, la recherche d'identification n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps et Dexter leva un sourcil d'étonnement lorsqu'il commença à lire le dossier du jeune Winchester.

C'est avec surprise que Morgan s'aperçut que Sam était bien plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il était considéré dans beaucoup d'affaires comme étant le complice de deux individus activement recherchés sur plusieurs états par le F.B.I. et qui n'étaient d'autre que son père et son frère, John et Dean Winchester.

« _Comment ne pas être complice et ne pas faire autrement alors qu'on a pas choisi de vivre avec eux ? » _songea-t-il dubitatif.

Toute la vie de Sam Winchester était constituée de grandes zones d'ombres, voir carrément d'inexistences. Il n'avait jamais eu d'adresse fixe ni d'emploi connu. Pourtant en approfondissant ses recherches, Dexter trouva un dossier datant de six mois qui mentionnait son nom lors de l'incendie de son appartement qui avait causé la mort de sa colocataire. C'était la première fois que Dexter trouvait une trace de sa vie passée. Une vie épanouie d'étudiant brillant qui promettait un avenir sans ombre. Une vie cependant brisée par ce drame. Après, le jeune homme avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation.

Dexter continua ses investigations, profondément troublé parce qu'il découvrait. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait trouver les fils conducteurs qui reliaient le parcours de Sam entre les différentes affaires criminelles qu'il avait en sa possession. Il était indispensable qu'il lise entre les lignes pour retracer ses déplacements. Il devait également, afin de mieux connaître le jeune homme, découvrir qui était les deux personnes qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle et qui lui servaient de famille.

Morgan modifia sa recherche dans la base de données de la police et échangea le dossier du plus jeune par celui de John Winchester, son père.

Cette fois-ci, l'expert scientifique resta sans voix lorsqu'il découvrit la vie de John Winchester. Son existence avait radicalement changée après l'incendie de sa maison à Laurence, qui avait entraîné le décès tragique de sa femme Marie. La similitude avec le drame qu'avait vécu son fils cadet était flagrante, à vingt ans d'intervalle ils avaient subit la même épreuve. « _Comme c'est étrange _» songea Dexter intrigué.

Ensuite, ce n'était qu'une succession de déchéance qui l'avait entraîné peu à peu dans la marginalisation, précipitant également ses enfants dans cette chute inévitable.

Un second signal émit par l'ordinateur énuméra les chefs d'accusations qui lui étaient reprochés : Fausses cartes de crédit, effractions, soupçon concernant plusieurs meurtres et pour compléter ce tableau déjà inquiétant, violation de tombes, satanisme et exhumation de cadavres.

Décidément, John Winchester avait complètement pété les plombs après la mort de sa femme et les fichiers joints à son dossier confirmaient son point de vue. Il avait ensuite mené une vie d'errance à travers tous les États-Unis et élevé ses fils à la dure, comme un pseudo sergent instructeur. Un homme malade inconscient de ses divagations, imposant de façon autoritaire sa folie à ses enfants tout en essayant de les modeler à son image. Une image complètement déformée par sa démence.

Comment des jeunes garçons pouvaient survivre à ce mode de vie ? Comment ne pas devenir à leur tour des personnes dérangées en marge de la société ? Leur monde se réduisait à leur père. Ses mots étaient paroles d'évangile.

Dexter repensa à la question qu'il avait posée à Sam Winchester concernant sa famille et surtout à la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée : «_Juste… juste un frère… et un père… mais je n'ai plus de contact avec eux !_ » et pour cause ! S'il avait réussi à s'extraire de cet univers, cela démontrait une certaine force de caractère.

Vivre dans un monde pareil avait dû mettre Sam en contact avec des gens aussi dangereux que John et c'est peut être pour cela que, lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer, il n'avait pas voulu dénoncer les coupables.

Morgan nota également que le jeune homme avait d'abord mentionné son frère avant son père. La logique aurait voulu que ce soit le contraire. L'autorité du plus fort primant sur toutes les autres.

L'expert médico-légal réitéra sa demande pour l'aîné des Winchester. Cette fois-ci il n'eut même pas à attendre et l'ordinateur lui cracha toutes les données à sa disposition.

Associé involontairement de son père, Dean cumulait les mêmes délits. Il fallait cependant rajouter plusieurs agressions avec tortures et tentatives de meurtre dont celui d'une jeune femme à Saint Louis. Le frère aîné avait-il décalqué le comportement paternel jusqu'à s'en imprégner et devenir fou à son tour ? Pourtant, on ne l'avait que soupçonné de meurtre car aucune preuve tangible ne l'accusait directement. Par la suite, le dossier avait été clos car, chose surprenante, il avait été également déclaré comme… mort !

_« Tiens donc ! »_, songea Dexter. _« Voilà une belle façon de disparaître de la circulation. L'un se fait passer pour mort et l'autre met les voiles et s'éloigne le plus possible d'eux »_. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que tout éclate en morceau malgré l'autorité tyrannique et mythomane du père ? Dean et Sam avaient-ils eu une lueur de lucidité et avaient pris leur vie en mains ?

Plus Morgan constituait son dossier, plus il se posait des questions sur la famille Winchester. Son instinct lui criait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait pas encore à en saisir toute la portée. C'était capital et le centre de ce mystère tournait autour du plus jeune.

Le soir même il interrogerait Sam sur son mystérieux passé et essaierait, malgré lui, de lui venir en aide afin qu'il coupe définitivement tous les liens qui le retenait à cette famille maudite. Sam était jeune, il méritait d'avoir une vie normale et si Dexter pouvait l'aider, il ne culpabiliserait absolument pas en se débarrassant d'un sociopathe dangereux qui n'avait pas hésité à entraîner dans sa folie ses propres enfants. Quand à Dean, conditionné à exécuter les ordres donnés sans émettre la moindre protestation depuis son enfance, il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard…

Dexter éteignit son ordinateur et se leva. Il était temps pour lui de se pencher sur l'enquête en cours. Il devait également découvrir quel était l'homme qui s'amusait à découper en petits morceaux certains habitants de Miami et qui les éparpillait dans les quatre coins de la ville. Il allait rejoindre Masuka pour le déjeuner. Repas qui risquait, comme d'habitude, d'être bien écœurant. Le scientifique ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des commentaires bien salaces et des descriptions trop détaillées sur l'autopsie qu'il devait avoir terminé désormais.

Morgane sentait de nouveau cette petite voix intérieure qui lui disait que ses instincts sombres et macabres allaient pouvoir être de nouveau assouvis. Il soupira de bien être et sortit de son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre…_

_P.S : Moi qui adore les Winchester, je les décris d'une telle façon dans ce chapitre que je m'auto-baffe toute seule !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance, puisque demain (vendredi) je retrouve ma bande de déjantées pour la Convention « The Apocalypse ». Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'il inséra la clef dans la porte de son appartement, Dexter se demanda si son occupant était encore là ou s'il en avait profité pour partir. Quand la porte se bloqua par la chaîne de sécurité, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa sœur qui avait pris cette fâcheuse manie de tout refermer derrière elle. Il vit l'ombre de Sam s'approcher, puis entendit le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui se libérait de son loquet et qui s'ouvrit complètement pour le laisser entrer.

Morgan posa rapidement un sac contenant différents dossiers ainsi que sa sacoche aux pieds de la table basse.

- Vous avez réussi à joindre quelqu'un ? Lança Dexter sans aucun préambule en indiquant du menton le téléphone portable posé au centre de la petite table.

Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur surpris par cette question aussi directe à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, puis il secoua la tête négativement.

- J'ai hésité un moment et puis… et puis je me suis dit qu'en fin de compte je devais aller de l'avant.

- C'est très bien ! Approuva sincèrement Dexter heureux que le jeune homme ait pris définitivement la décision d'aller dans la voie qu'il souhaitait le voir emprunter.

- Cela ne pourra être que positif pour vous Sam ! Continua-t-il.

- Je suppose que vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi ? Questionna calmement le jeune Winchester dans la foulée, jetant pour le coup un léger froid dans la conversation.

Dexter se mit à sourire obligeamment comme s'il était un peu désolé, levant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance. Comment faire autrement ? Il n'avait vraiment pas eu d'autre choix, parce qu'il devait savoir à qui il avait à faire avant de l'accueillir chez lui. _Tout le monde ferait la même chose _!

- Oui Sam, J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur votre famille, mais très peu d'éléments sur vous ! Cependant, je crois que vous avez bien fait de vous éloigner d'elle.

- Ce que vous avez trouvé est un tas de connerie ! Répondit Sam du tac au tac voulant défendre son père et Dean.

«_Protéger la famille co_û_te que co_û_te, quoi qu'il advienne_, _vieux réflexe de défense_» songea Dexter qui constatait que le jeune Winchester gardait malgré tout un lien très puissant avec sa famille.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Admit Morgan. Je n'ai fait que lire les chefs d'accusations qui sont reprochés à votre père ainsi qu'à votre frère. Je fais partie de la police, mais en tant qu'expert médico-légal, spécialisé dans les tâches de sang, alors tant que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous importuner avec les erreurs commises par d'autres membres de votre famille. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher n'est-ce pas Samuel Winchester ? Questionna-t-il avec insistance. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Le jeune homme le regarda droit dans les yeux sans cligner des paupières un seul instant. La mâchoire crispée. Dexter pensa alors qu'il avait peut être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin et que Sam allait définitivement prendre la porte sans se retourner pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Sam. Reprit doucement Dexter en voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Je n'ai pas envie de vous juger. Je veux juste vous permettre de vous en sortir. Regardez-vous ! Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir mener une vie paisible si vous ne réglez pas les problèmes de votre passé définitivement ? A l'heure actuelle, vous brûlez votre existence par les deux bouts et votre espérance de vie n'excèdera pas trente ans. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez !

Le scientifique se rapprocha lentement du jeune homme et lorsqu'il fut assez proche il lui murmura :

- Ne laissez pas les autres choisir à votre place. Vous avez le droit de décider par vous-même Samuel. Prenez en mains votre destin !

Le jeune Winchester sembla soudain ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il entendait à travers la bouche de Morgan ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu entendre par celle de son père. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un parfait étranger qu'il lui dise ça de manière si spontanée ? Il aurait tellement souhaité que ce soit son père qui l'encourage de cette façon. « _Tu restes près de ton frère et dès que je te fais signe, tu fonces _» voilà les dernières paroles que lui avaient ordonnées son père avant que cette chasse aux fantômes ne tourne mal et qu'il décide alors de partir pour Stanford. Le cadet des Winchester regarda son interlocuteur avec moins d'animosité.

- C'est Sam ! Répondit-il bêtement ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Pas Samuel, juste Sam !

Dexter lui sourit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit deux bières et lui en tendit une.

- Va pour Sam alors ! Conclut Morgan. Vous avez mangé quelque chose ?

- J'ai pris quelques trucs dans le frigo.

- Bon, vous me laissez une quinzaine de minutes et je vous mijote un bon petit plat ! Vous pouvez allumer la télévision ! Je pense que le présentateur du journal va sûrement parler de l'affaire dont on s'occupe actuellement.

Cette information piqua la curiosité du jeune chasseur qui fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Dexter, tout en mélangeant plusieurs œufs dans un récipient, s'approcha de l'écran lorsqu'il reconnut Laguerta s'exprimer devant une foule de journalistes surexcitées.

_- Nous ne pouvons pas dire actuellement que nous sommes en face d'un serial killer. Affirmait la femme d'origine sud américaine de façon très professionnelle. Cependant nous ne souhaitons pas écarter cette hypothèse, toutes les pistes sont étudiées minutieusement afin de nous rapprocher d'un profil type concernant le ou les assassins._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire au sujet de l'évolution de cette enquête ? Questionna un autre reporter._

_- Le lieutenant Debra Morgan en a fait sa priorité. Je ne doute pas une minute que, très bientôt, nous découvrirons des éléments essentiels qui nous permettront d'appréhender les coupables. Nous mettrons alors un terme à ce mouvement de panique qui gagne notre belle ville de Miami. _

_- Vous n'avez encore aucune piste alors ? Hurla un autre journaliste noyé dans la foule._

_- Nous ne pouvons vous divulguer à l'heure actuelle des informations qui pourraient compromettre le déroulement de cette affaire. La seule chose que je peux vous affirmer c'est que nous avons mis les meilleurs détectives sur cette enqu_ê_te. _

La femme rassembla ses petites fiches disposées à la hâte devant elle et se rapprocha du micro une dernière fois pour mettre un terme à l'interview.

_- Je vous remercie ! _

A la suite du reportage, le présentateur rassura les auditeurs qu'un flash spécial leur permettrait de les tenir informé des suites de cet événement.

- Deb va avoir une syncope ! Murmura Dexter pour lui-même.

Sam s'était installé doucement sur le canapé en évitant de faire des mouvements trop brusque. Il se retourna vers Morgan et lui demanda s'il pensait vraiment à un serial killer ?

- Franchement Sam je ne crois pas ! On penche plus pour un groupe organisé qui cherche à prendre une part de marché sur la cocaïne. Pourquoi ? Ça vous intéresse ?

- Je trouve cette histoire étrange !

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Reprit Morgan en jetant les œufs puis les morceaux de bacon dans la poêle.

- Et bien lorsqu'un clan en menace un autre, on leur crève les yeux, on leur coupe les mains, mais en général on les laisse en vie pour que l'avertissement face son effet. Si on tue tout le monde, la zone du trafic s'effrite, les clients ne savent plus à qui s'adresser. Ce n'est pas logique !

- Bonne réflexion ! Constata Dexter impressionné.

Il observa le jeune homme et se demanda s'il pouvait l'éclairer sur certains points de cette enquête. Il devait connaître de nombreux réseaux parallèles et peut être des filières inconnues de la police, car il avait longtemps voyagé de façon marginale sans jamais donner le moindre signe de vie après son passage.

Morgan installa les couverts sur la table basse, déposa une salade composée et l'omelette dans les assiettes. Il posa également un pack de bière aux pieds de la petite table puis, aussi rapidement qu'il avait tout préparé, il prit un tabouret et s'installa en face de Sam qui avait tenté de s'extirper du canapé sans grand succès tant ses côtes et son bras le faisaient souffrir.

- Il va falloir que j'observe vos blessures d'un peu plus près après le repas ! Remarqua le plus vieux.

- Je n'ai rien de cassé, je vous l'assure ! Tenta de le rassurer Sam. Je sentirais la différence…

- Parce que c'est une habitude pour vous de vous retrouver dans cet état ? Questionna Dexter perplexe.

- Non non… j'étais assez turbulent étant jeune… et… j'ai déjà fait cette douloureuse expérience ! Mentit Sam.

- Oui bien sur. Répondit Morgan qui n'était pas dupe.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et observa son assiette avec envie.

- Allez on attaque ! Reprit Dexter en se frottant les mains. Sinon ça va refroidir !

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur en laissant la télévision leur servir de bruit de fond.

- Donc. Reprit-il ensuite, après s'être essuyé les lèvres avec une serviette en papier. Qui pourrait commettre ces meurtres à votre avis ?

Sam releva la tête et lui lança un regard surpris.

- Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en mains pour répondre à ça !

Morgan se leva et retira un dossier de sa sacoche et le tendit ensuite au jeune Winchester.

- Ca reste confidentiel Sam ! Le menaça-t-il. Et faites attention, certains clichés peuvent vous choquer !

- D'accord… Accepta le jeune homme en saisissant le dossier qu'il se mit à feuilleter avec concentration.

- Tous les hommes sont jeunes ! Remarqua le jeune chasseur. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, on leur a coupé les doigts des mains et des pieds ainsi que leurs organes génitaux ! Humm… Et quand vous avez retrouvé les corps il n'y avait plus de sang je suppose ?

- Pourquoi vous supposez ça ? Questionna Dexter de plus en plus intrigué.

- Sans trace de sang, le corps est libéré de toutes souillures non ? Il devient d'une certaine façon plus pur !

- C'est une façon de voir ! Nota Morgan septique.

- En enlevant les extrémités du corps ainsi que la virilité des victimes, il ne reste plus qu'un être asexué, un corps immatériel qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celui d'un homme.

- Où voulez vous en venir ?

- On a supprimé les besoins et les passions de ce qui faisait d'eux des hommes. Les victimes ont été mutilées pour devenir, à mon avis, des êtres innocents, un peu comme un nouveau né ou un agneau que l'on peut sacrifier. Il me semble donc que j'orienterais plutôt mes recherches vers un groupe d'hommes qui perpétue des sacrifices humains !

- Vous m'impressionnez Sam ! Lança Dexter stupéfait de l'imagination qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Et comment expliquez-vous les doigts et une partie des organes génitaux dans la bouche ?

Sam observa le plus vieux avec un haussement de sourcil comme si c'était d'une évidence enfantine.

- Le corps doit rester entier pour le sacrifice ! Il demeure intact pour celui qui propose l'offrande. Il est lavé de ses tentations mais reste cependant complet.

Dexter dévisagea le jeune homme intensément ne sachant pas s'il devait le considérer comme un fou dangereux ou un comme celui qui avait mis le doigt sur une piste à explorer.

- Nous n'avons pas de groupes satanistes à Miami Sam ! Lança pourtant Morgan en soupirant.

Sam reçut cette réponse en pleine figure comme un coup bas. Il secoua la tête en silence et referma lentement le dossier qu'il jeta avec lassitude sur la table basse. Décidément même ici, on ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

- Faites ce que vous voulez Dexter, vous m'avez demandé mon avis et je vous l'ai donné.

Morgan rangea le dossier et s'installa sur le bord du canapé. Il voyait le jeune Winchester qui tentait de maîtriser sa colère, faisant ressortir par la même occasion le rouge de ses joues et l'hématome violet situé sur sa tempe gauche. Sa vie n'avait dû être qu'un perpétuel combat pour être entendu, devant se taire dès qu'on le lui ordonnait et obéissant aux directives même s'il les jugeait stupides.

- Sam, détrompez vous, je ferai part de vos suggestions à mon supérieur demain matin. Je pense que nous avons peut être là une piste, mais il ne faut pas tout axer forcément dans la religion chrétienne. Nous avons ici beaucoup de Vaudou et les Mambos sont légions pour interpréter la volonté des Guédés…

- Les prêtres Vaudou n'ont pas besoin de tuer des humains pour entendre les esprits des morts ! Coupa Sam convaincu qu'il n'avait pas tort par rapport à ce qu'il avait avancé précédemment.

- Je vois que vous connaissez bien aussi cette religion ! Décidément vous m'étonnez de minute en minute ! Laissa échapper Morgan.

- Je ne suis pas exceptionnel ! Lança Sam avec un sourire désabusé.

- Détrompez-vous. Poursuivit Dexter. Je suis impressionné du potentiel que vous avez malgré la vie que vous avez menée. N'importe qui d'autre ne s'en serait pas sorti comme vous.

Le jeune Winchester soupira et écarta les bras en grimaçant comme s'il demandait à ce qu'on le regarde.

- Oui en effet ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis tout à fait celui qui s'en est sorti !

Dexter l'observa un instant sans rien dire et se mit à sourire doucement.

- Sam, maintenant que vous m'avez rencontré, vous ne pouvez plus dire ça !

Le jeune homme baissa les bras stupéfait devant cette affirmation et dévisagea avec intensité cette personne étrange et singulière qu'était Dexter Morgan.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Après un week-end formidaaaaable à la Convention SPN The Apocalypse, voici la suite. _

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? _

_En tout cas, pour celles et ceux qui me lisent, bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 8

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Sam avait disparu et que Dean avait ses nuits peuplées de cauchemars. Une semaine que John s'était plongé corps et âme dans cette enquête et que Bobby faisait tout son possible pour aider Dean à remonter la pente et à ne pas noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool.

Dean qui appréhendait de s'endormir car toutes ses nuits se terminaient par un réveil en sursaut, le corps recouvert d'une sueur froide et malsaine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, chaque matin, il se sentait si mal à l'aise et si coupable. Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il n'arrivait pas à arracher le moindre souvenir de cette fameuse soirée. C'était une nuit où il avait tout oublié. Une nuit aussi noire que de l'encre qui recouvre et efface tout ce qui est écrit sur une feuille de papier. Elle l'envahissait et l'étouffait jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée. Le cœur battant la chamade jusqu'à épuisement comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

Non… Dean ne supportait plus ses réveils angoissants qui lui bloquaient la respiration et lui broyait le cœur sans savoir pourquoi. Il se réfugiait alors, avec l'aide de boissons de plus en plus fortes, dans une bulle cotonneuse d'un confort temporaire.

Lorsque son père l'observait, inquiet de le voir sombrer un peu plus chaque jour dans cette habitude néfaste et destructrice, l'aîné des Winchester se sentait jugé et fautif. Il avait foiré son job. Il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère. Il se sentait comme la plus grosse merde que le monde ait pu voir. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir suite à la disparition de son cadet. Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de sa mère, encore et encore… en pire.

Bobby ne pouvait plus le voir lui aussi s'effondrer jour après jour. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras comme semblait le faire John. Alors le vieux chasseur avait approfondi ses recherches pour trouver un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Après s'être renseigné auprès d'amis compétents, il n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que l'hypnose comme solution au mal intérieur qui rongeait Dean.

Le résultat avait été un échec cuisant. D'une part la mémoire de Dean était restée définitivement fermée face aux questions répétées du chasseur mais la panique s'était emparée de lui. Le jeune homme, au bord de la terreur s'en était alors pris à John qui était resté près de lui pour le soutenir. Bobby s'était donc vu contraint d'arrêter la séance.

Au réveil, Dean se retrouva encore plus mal qu'avant et avait vomi tout le contenu de son estomac, s'accrochant désespérément au vieux chasseur pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Bobby avait soutenu le jeune homme et lui avait pressé maladroitement le dos pour le réconforter. Le silence alors avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. John impuissant était parti soigner son arcade sourcilière dégoulinante de sang et Dean s'était vautré dans le canapé accompagné d'une migraine carabinée, ses mains agrippées à une bière pratiquement vide qu'il avait bue d'une traite.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme sombra dans un sommeil bancal qui lui donna l'impression de flotter au dessus du canapé plutôt que d'y être couché. Avec cette sensation surgit la voix déformée de son petit frère comme si elle provenait des profondeurs de l'eau.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégages, tu ne vas pas conduire dans ton état ! T'es dingue ! _

_- Et tu crois que t'es apte à conduire toi aussi ? _S'entendit-il dire.

_- Peut être mais moi je ne suis pas défoncé à « je ne sais pas quoi » et tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris c'est moi qui conduit !_

_Dean tomba alors de sa voiture, se cognant douloureusement les genoux sur le sol caillouteux _et se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut dans le salon de son ami, le regard dans le vague et l'angoisse marquée sur son visage.

- Putain ! Gémit-il se frottant les yeux.

Il se redressait à peine lorsque Bobby pénétra dans la pièce.

- Comment tu te sens p'tit ?

- Comme une merde au fond d'un chiotte ! Murmura le jeune homme dégoûté.

- Faut pas te laisser aller ! Réprimanda le chasseur. Faut que tu sois d'attaque si tu veux retrouver Sam. Secoues toi un peu idiot !

Dean ne semblait plus l'écouter et paraissait encore piégé par les résidus du rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Bobby remarqua le changement d'attitude du plus jeune et s'avança près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je… je crois que je me suis rappelé de quelque chose ! Bredouilla Dean. Sammy c'est rendu compte de mon état et m'a ramené à l'hôtel… mais… Il n'était pas frais lui aussi et…et… j'étais aussi inquiet pour lui… je …crois en tout cas ! Ensuite je suis tombé de la bagnole comme un con et je me suis réveillé !

L'aîné des Winchester tapa du poing sur le rebord du canapé pour se défouler. Se souvenir ne lui servait à rien. Il ne lui donnait aucun indice pour retrouver Sam. Il ne réussissait qu'à le culpabiliser encore plus. Le jeune homme termina sa bière qui lui laissa un goût amère au fond de la gorge.

- Dean, il faut que tu restes patient ! Il n'y a que toi qui peux remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel que tu as dans la tête !

- Je veux que tu me refasses une séance d'hypnose ! Demanda Dean les yeux brillants.

- Bah… hésita le vieux chasseur septique… t'as pas franchement été très coopératif la première fois…

- Mais je viens d'avoir un flash maintenant ! Coupa Dean déterminé. Je veux me souvenir de plus Bobby, je DOIS me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé !

- Okay gamin ! Consentit-il. Mais pas tout de suite. Faut que tu récupères d'abord et que tu cesses de me vider mon stock de bières.

Le jeune homme sourit douloureusement et soupira doucement.

- Il me manque Bobby ! Avoua Dean sincèrement. Tu peux pas t'imaginer comme il me manque…

- Oh je sais mon gars ! Répondit le plus vieux. Mais il t'a déjà laissé tout seul une fois !

- Oui, mais pour Stanford je savais où il était, là c'est différent, je ne sais pas s'il va bien ou… ou…

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase mais Bobby comprit parfaitement le sentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver.

- Okay, on retente le coup ce soir, mais tu seras attaché cette fois ! J'tiens pas à recoudre ton père encore une fois !

…/…

Malgré les protestations de John, ils se tinrent prêt pour une nouvelle séance dans la pièce anti-démons que Bobby avait aménagée pour l'occasion.

Son père l'avait installé confortablement sur le lit puis l'avait attaché afin qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre pendant la période où il voyagerait dans les limbes obscures de sa conscience.

Une fois prêt, Bobby commença l'hypnose et Dean s'enfonça de plus en plus dans un sommeil parallèle qui le laissa totalement réceptif à la voix du vieux chasseur.

- Est-ce que tu te sens prêt Dean ? Questionna Bobby.

- Oui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je veux maintenant que tu remontes doucement le temps et que tu reviennes à ta sortie du bar avec Sam.

Dean s'agita dans le lit et se pinça les lèvres avec les dents, puis il se mit à rire bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça Dean ? Interrogea le chasseur.

- C'est la tête de Sam lorsque j'ai repris le siège conducteur… Il s'est assis sur moi… le bon qu'il a fait ! Ahhhh… Gloussa l'aîné en soupirant.

- C'est bien ! Continua Bobby. Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

- Sam m'a bousillé la bagnoooole ! Le con pourquoi il a reculé ?

- Vous n'avez pas été blessé ?

- Siiiiiiiiii mon bébé d'amour a suuuuper morflé ! Mmmconnaaaard !

Dean s'agita un peu plus et essaya de soulever ses mains entravées par les cordes.

- Est-ce que vous êtes ensuite rentrés dans votre chambre ?

- …

- Dean ?

- Oui !

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide et il tenta de se relever.

- Je te demande de rester calme Dean ! Lança Bobby en l'observant soucieux. Tu es en sécurité avec nous et tu ne crains absolument rien ici ! Tu m'as entendu Dean ?

Comme un enfant obéissant, Dean sembla se calmer progressivement suite aux paroles du vieux chasseur.

- Oui…

- Bien Dean, ton père et moi sommes toujours à tes côtés…

Bobby laissa sa voix faire son effet et reprit après un instant :

- Maintenant que vous êtes entrés… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Sam va prendre une douche et moi je me jette sur le lit.

- Donc tu t'es endormi ?

Dean s'agita de nouveau et respira fortement, le souffle court. Ses yeux fermés se crispèrent de plus en plus.

- Ouuuui…

- Et lorsque tu t'es réveillé ?

- Je… je suis… j'étais à l'hôpital !

John lança un regard au chasseur lui signifiant qu'il voulait interrompre la séance. Son fils avait les points si contractées que ses jointures avaient pris une couleur blanchâtre.

- Je vois Dean, nous sommes toujours auprès de toi et nous te protégeons fiston, est-ce que tu peux essayer d'ouvrir la petite porte qui te permet de voir entre ton endormissement et ton réveil à l'hôpital ? Tu restes bien derrière la porte et personne ne peut te voir.

Dean commença à trembler et John lança des regards furieux au vieux chasseur mais celui-ci, déterminé, ne voulait en aucun cas interrompre la séance.

- Dean, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'hypnotiser pour avoir des indices qui te permettront de trouver Sam ! Reprit Bobby en fixant son père d'un œil noir.

- Ouuuuuiiii… bégaya Dean de plus en plus nauséeux.

- Donc peux-tu me dire ce que tu vois ?

- Je… j'peux pas… Souffla Dean désespéré comme un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé la mort d'un proche. Le feu est dans… il est dans… ma tête ! Ça brûle… Bobby… le jeune homme semblait réellement éprouver de plus en plus de mal à respirer et tout son corps était pris de soubresauts douloureux.

- Bobby ! Lança John menaçant. Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Est-ce que tu vois Sam ? Continua tout de même le plus âgé.

Dean paraissait chercher son petit frère dans l'océan de feu qui semblait le submerger totalement à présent. Il ne respirait plus que par à-coup et serrait les dents à s'en casser la mâchoire.

- Putain… dégage de là… je… il… il va te tuer… Bredouilla Dean confus.

-Qui Dean ? Questionna Bobby en se levant.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Répéta John en colère.

- Qui fiston ? Insista le vieux chasseur.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et roula des yeux avant qu'il ne s'étouffe avec une remontée acide de vomi qui l'empêchait de respirer. John coupa vite les liens et le bascula rapidement sur le côté afin qu'il puisse de nouveau inspirer.

Le jeune homme vida complètement le contenu de son estomac et avala ensuite une bouffée d'oxygène avec force.

- Je t'interdis de refaire ça Bobby ! S'emportant John furieux.

- Il fallait tenter le coup ! Justifia son ami.

- C'est terminé maintenant. Coupa John la voix menaçante, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Il aida son fils à se rasseoir et le maintint par les épaules.

- Ca va Dean ? Reprit plus doucement son père en le voyant reprendre ses esprits.

- Mgppfff… murmura Dean encore secoué par la séance. Je crois que… je suis définitivement… réfractaire à ce truc de taré !

- Nous trouverons un autre moyen Dean ! Se désola Bobby en se frottant la barbe.

- Je sais Bobby ! Souffla l'aîné des Winchester qui ne lui en tenait aucunement rigueur.

- Et bien, en attendant que tu trouves, nous partons pour Miami dès que Dean aura repris ses esprits. Répliqua son père sur un ton autoritaire. Ca ne sert à rien de perdre du temps pour des absurdités !

Dean et Bobby se regardèrent avec étonnement avant d'observer John.

- Et c'est un ordre ! Trancha son père en prenant la porte pour se préparer.

Le vieux chasseur pressa sa main contre l'épaule du jeune homme pour le soutenir moralement et lui lança un sourire contrit.

- J'te tiens au courant fils ! Prends soin de toi et de ton abruti de père.

Dean, toujours secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, acquiesça faiblement d'un mouvement de la tête. Bobby l'aida alors à se lever et ils empruntèrent ensemble le même chemin qu'avait pris un John Winchester hors de lui quelques instants plus tôt.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ca avance tout doucement, j'en suis consciente mais que voulez-vous, j'aime prendre mon temps !_

_Vous êtes nombreux à lire mon histoire et ça me fait terriblement plaisir… j'aurais bien aimé cependant connaître vos impressions car cette fic est en cours d'écriture…_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

Chapitre 9

Sam avait eu énormément de mal à sortir de l'appartement de Dexter. Peut être par peur d'affronter une nouvelle fois le monde extérieur ou de quitter un confort temporaire qui lui avait permis d'abaisser un moment sa garde pour devenir simplement un jeune homme ordinaire. Son hôte l'avait gentiment poussé dehors au bout de deux semaines afin qu'il puisse se rendre ensemble au commissariat de la M.M.P.D. Non pas pour l'arrêter, mais plutôt pour trouver un moyen de définitivement clore son dossier en lui laissant un casier judiciaire acceptable compte tenu des évènements.

L'idée avait mûrit dans la tête de Morgan lorsqu'il l'avait vu se détendre au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Les ecchymoses sur son visage ne laissaient plus qu'une ombre jaunâtre et ses autres blessures semblaient elles aussi faire parties d'un passé désormais révolu. Sam paraissait reprendre goût à la vie. Il s'intéressait à tout, s'informait sur la ville de Miami, sur ses habitants et sur les choses qu'il devait absolument voir et connaître.

Pourtant à chaque fois que Dexter lui avait proposé de sortir, il l'avait senti se replier sur lui-même. Il devait hésiter à se montrer en plein jour de peur d'être reconnu ou interpellé par des personnes qu'il aurait peut être côtoyées dans son passé. Alors, Morgan n'avait pas insisté et avait décidé de le laisser progressivement prendre ses marques.

C'est le jeudi suivant qu'il considéra qu'il était temps pour Sam de reprendre sa vie en main.

Lorsqu'il rentra de son travail un soir, Dexter avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir sa bibliothèque avoir pris un nouvel aspect, tous ses livres étant rangés désormais par auteurs et par thèmes. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires et devant la mine fermée de son hôte, le jeune Winchester s'était excusé en prétextant qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et qu'il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à faire.

Dexter, sa frustration passée, observa minutieusement l'agencement qu'avait fait le jeune homme et en resta muet d'étonnement. C'était tout simplement parfait, rangé avec une logique sans faille.

C'est à ce moment là que germa en lui cette idée qu'il lui sembla évidente. Sam était d'une intelligence et d'une logique impressionnante pour son jeune âge. Le service des archives de la Bibliothèque Nationale de la ville était cruellement en manque d'effectifs. A chaque fois que Dexter y allait pour ses recherches, des Donuts tout tendres spécialement préparés pour Betty, la responsable du service, il devait attendre au minimum une demi-heure avant de pourvoir lui parler et autant de temps pour avoir l'information désirée. Elle se plaignait constamment du manque de professionnalisme des personnes qu'elle embauchait et de leur manque d'assiduité. Le tout agrémenté de sourires charmeurs et de plusieurs clignements de cils sur des yeux noisette brillants d'un éclat du désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Alors pourquoi ne pas faire appel à elle pour permettre à Sam de trouver temporairement un emploi ? Une fois son casier judiciaire épuré, un job bien au dessous de ses réelles capacités, mais qui lui permettrait enfin de mettre le pied à l'étrillé et de voir l'avenir sous un nouveau jour. Le jeune homme serait tout à fait capable de s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle vie. Il pourrait ensuite reprendre ses études et enfin voler de ses propres ailes.

Dexter, aspirait à cela pour enfin s'occuper sérieusement des deux énergumènes qui lui servaient de famille, semant sur leur passage mort et destruction. En analysant leurs dossiers, Morgan avait commencé à répertorier le long parcours des Winchester à travers tous les États-Unis et fait le rapprochement sur les différents cas de disparitions, d'enlèvements et de suspicions de décès après leur départ. Son analyse était concluante. Le père et l'aîné de ses fils avaient de sérieux problèmes mentaux et devaient rapidement être stoppés dans leur folie meurtrière pour rejoindre son tableau de chasse où plus exactement, retrouver une infime partie d'eux même entre les deux lamelles de verres de laboratoire qui étaient rangées soigneusement dans une petite boîte en bois cachée derrière le climatiseur de son salon.

Dexter commençait à maîtriser complètement son sujet et il se sentait mentalement rechargé, renouvelé et surtout prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il avait à l'intérieur de lui-même cette petite flamme qui s'était rallumée et qui lui indiquait que son ancien penchant allait reprendre le dessus et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Grace à lui, Sam tournerait la page et pourrait intégrer un nouveau cycle de la vie où tout serait positif, cassant ainsi les drames et les épreuves qui l'avaient accompagnés jusqu'alors.

Dexter lança un regard rassurant vers le plus jeune des Winchester qui avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment de la Miami Metro Police Département.

Dans l'ascenseur, Sam se crispa et suivit le policier de près. Tous les regards convergèrent sur eux alors que Dexter se dirigeait directement vers le bureau de sa sœur, au fond de la salle. Il toqua énergiquement à la fenêtre de la porte et lui lança au travers un petit clin d'œil.

Le Lieutenant lui sourit et indiqua de la main qu'elle terminait sa conversation téléphonique. Elle lui fit signe ensuite de rentrer. Debra observa le jeune Winchester de la tête au pied quand il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et se concentra de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

Elle semblait nerveuse et tapotait des doigts sur son bureau surchargé de dossiers. Après un instant, elle remercia poliment la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil et raccrocha son téléphone.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Lâcha-t-elle pour se soulager. Je déteste la bureaucratie !

Elle se leva et prit Dexter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Tu vas bien Dex ? Lança-t-elle affectueusement.

- Toujours quand je te vois ! Lui répondit-il. Et toi ?

La jeune femme lui sourit puis haussa des épaules et regarda Sam.

- C'est qui lui ? Questionna-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Deb, je te présente Sam Winchester, mon nouveau locataire provisoire. J'ai besoin de l'interroger en tant que témoin pour une ancienne affaire. Tu penses que je peux m'en charger ? Je sais que tu es super occupée en ce moment avec l'affaire du démembreur !

La jeune femme observa son frère avec humour.

- L'affaire du démembreur ! Dex tu me trouves toujours des noms pas possibles…

Puis elle roula des yeux vers le plus jeune des deux hommes. Elle lui serra la main avec force et apprécia ça grande taille. _Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à baisser les yeux pour regarder un homme_, ça changeait !

- Ah c'est vous qui squattez chez Dexter ! Un conseil, laissez pas traîner vos affaires sinon il va faire comme avec moi… vous foutre dehors !

- Tu exagères ! Gronda gentiment son frère… tu vas lui faire peur avec tes remarques !

La jeune femme allait répondre lorsque son téléphone se mit de nouveau à sonner. Tout en se dirigeant vers lui elle lui lança :

- j'te fais confiance… gère ça… et vous deux, restau ce soir chez Yong t'sue… vingt heures… non vingt-et-une heures… foutue paperasse !

Dexter fit un au revoir de la main lorsqu'elle décrocha le combiné et sortit du bureau suivit d'un Sam plus silencieux qu'une tombe.

Alors qu'il cherchait un bureau disponible, Batista lui proposa spontanément le sien car il devait se rendre immédiatement sur les lieux d'un nouvel homicide. _Une prostituée dans un hôtel de luxe_. Morgan le remercia et demanda à Sam de s'installer en face de lui.

- Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour longtemps ! Le rassura-t-il.

Le jeune homme émit un petit soupire en se frottant les mains moites sur le dessus de son jeans.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est les hôpitaux ou les commissariats de police qui me mettent le plus mal à l'aise ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Essayez la prison ! Ironisa le plus vieux.

- Je dois rire ? Riposta Sam mi-figue mi-raisin.

Dexter s'installa devant l'ordinateur, pianota un moment et se retrouva devant le dossier de Sam.

- Bon. Lança-t-il serein ignorant la question du plus jeune. Vous êtes actuellement recherché par la police… et le FBI … essentiellement pour être interrogé quand aux agissements de votre père et de votre frère. Donc, si nous faisons cet interrogatoire maintenant et que j'y entre mes conclusions, l'info devrait remonter dans tous les services et de ce fait, vous devriez être enfin tranquille rapidement.

- Et comment allez vous procéder ? Questionna Sam curieux.

- En gros, c'est extrêmement simple ! Commença le policier scientifique en continuant de taper rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. J'indique comment vous avez été interpellé… voilà… lu vos droits… que vous avez été interrogé sans la présence de votre avocat parce que vous ne le jugiez pas nécessaire, parce que vous n'aviez… je cite… rien à vous reprocher… L'interrogatoire à duré… voyons… trois longues heures… et qu'après vous avoir questionné sur tous les faits qui vous ont été présentés… on peut en conclure que vous n'avez pris aucune part active dans les délits dont vous étiez soupçonnés… J'ajoute certains détails qui corroborent les faits… Voilà ! Lança Dexter en ajoutant un point final au rapport.

- Mais tout ça va alourdir le dossier de mon frère et de mon père ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Oh croyez moi Sam, ce n'est pas ce que je rajoute qui va aggraver les délits qui leurs sont déjà reprochés, vous voulez que je vous les rappelle ? Fausses cartes de crédit, effractions, violation de tombes, satanisme, exhumation de cadavres, agressions avec tortures, tentatives de meurtre, meurtre…

- C'est qu'un ramassis de connerie ! S'emporta le cadet des Winchester en se levant soudainement, laissant tomber bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol. Comment pouvait-on dire ça de son père et de Dean alors qu'ils avaient consacré la plus part de leur vie à sauver des gens ? Sam était purement scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Dexter surprit arrêta d'écrire et contempla le jeune homme qui semblait sincèrement croire en ses paroles.

- Sam, je vous énumère simplement les faits ! Vous réagissez exactement comme la première fois que je vous ai fait cette remarque.

- Mais parce que c'est vrai ! Affirma-t-il sincère.

- Alors expliquez-moi… les exhumations de cadavres par exemple ?

Le jeune homme se renferma brusquement dans un silence lourd de sens et regarda de biais le policier. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'en brûlant le cadavre, il libérait enfin l'esprit tourmenté tout en délivrant également de nombreuses victimes rattachées au défunt ? Il ne pouvait dire une chose pareille sans passer pour un fou. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher, surtout pas maintenant.

Un silence pensant s'éternisa dans la pièce et le regard perçant de Dexter quitta le jeune homme pour glisser vers son ordinateur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ! Reprit le plus vieux préférant ne pas pousser Sam trop loin, _même si l'envie le démangeait de comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'il était si intelligent, il s'obstinait à croire aux affabulations de sa famille_. Votre dossier est maintenant en cours de validation. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour la fin de la semaine le système informatique aura diffusé l'information dans tous les services adéquats, à partir de ce moment là, vous serez tranquille. Pendant une semaine vous ne devez pas faire de vague, discrétion et profile bas, c'est compris ?

Sam acquiesça de la tête tout en restant cependant contrarié par le comportement de Morgan.

Le jeune Winchester ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter face à lui. Son aide était précieuse et aujourd'hui il lui avait encore enlevé une sacrée épine du pied. Cependant, Dexter restait aussi terriblement intransigeant dès qu'il abordait le sujet de sa famille et cette situation laissait Sam mal à l'aise. Il avait cette petite voix intérieure qui lui criait de se méfier, de prendre garde à lui et de ne pas ignorer l'alerte que lui lançait son sixième sens.

Pourtant, en dépit du bon sens, il pensait pourvoir lui faire confiance. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment s'en sortir cette fois-ci, parce qu'il en avait marre de mener une vie de combat, de violence et de chasse. Il se voilait peut être les yeux, mais son désir de changer radicalement de vie primait sur tout le reste. Et puis son frère lui avait bien fait comprendre, assez brutalement d'ailleurs, qu'il était un boulet qui l'empêchait de vivre. Son père lui avait aussi bien démontré à mainte reprise qu'il n'était pas un aussi bon chasseur que Dean. Tout compte fait, en partant, il les avait certainement libéré.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Morgan, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi épaulé, soutenu et valorisé. Il avait retrouvé dans cet homme inconnu le père qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir. Non pas qu'il reniait son vrai père. Il lui avait toujours voué une immense admiration et c'est peut être pour cela qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de ses exigences, qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place. Dean avait parfaitement répondu aux attentes de John, mais lui… il ne lui avait apporté que déceptions et inquiétudes.

Alors, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il voulait avoir accès à cette part de bonheur que les autres possédaient depuis toujours sans même s'en apercevoir. Oui c'était égoïste, oui c'était peut être de la folie, mais il la voulait et il ferait tout dans ce sens.

Plongé dans ses préoccupations, Sam ne s'était même pas aperçu que Dexter était à ses côtés et qu'il le secouait doucement par l'épaule.

- Ca y est, c'est terminé, on s'en va !

- Ou..oui !

Morgan lui envoya une tape amicale sur le bras et ils quittèrent ensemble le bureau de son collègue.

- On rentre à la maison ? Questionna Dexter avec un sourire confiant.

- Okay ! Répondit le jeune Winchester soucieux.

Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur gris métallisé laissant entre-apercevoir, alors que les portes se refermaient progressivement, la sœur de Morgan montrer la montre de son poignet pour leur rappeler l'heure de leur prochain rendez-vous.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci Darknesswolf pour ton message ! Et pour répondre à ton interrogation à savoir si Dexter va tuer Dean et John ? Ma réponse est : Hum hum… J'y ai songé de nombreuses fois, cependant les Winchester ont la peau dure… alors… suspens…_

_Merci à vous aussi qui me lisez encore ! _

Chapitre 10

Attablés autour d'une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe d'un rouge tirant sur le bordeaux, Dexter jouait avec les baguettes asiatiques que lui avait tendues le serveur. Sa Sœur Debra était beaucoup plus habile pour manier ces deux petits bouts de bois, les faisant bouger avec aisance comme s'ils étaient une extension de ses doigts. Le jeune Winchester était aussi doué que la jeune femme, les utilisant avec désinvolture comme si on lui avait tendu une fourchette.

La musique exotique était suffisamment modérée pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement malgré le nombre important de clients. En arrivant, Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal pour trouver une place, même sans réservation. _Lorsqu'on s'appelle Debra Morgan et qu'on est un « patron » dans la police, il y a toujours de la place _! avait confié aimablement le propriétaire des lieux.

On les avait donc installé dans un coin discret du restaurant, disposition qui leur permettait également d'avoir un champ d'observation quasi total de la salle.

Debra était arrivée avec une demi-heure de retard comme à son habitude et l'avait rattrapée en avalant cul sec le délicat cocktail maison au saké disposé devant elle.

- Putain j'avais sacrément soif ! S'exclama-t-elle en guise de présentation. Elle s'installa au beau milieu des deux hommes avec un soulagement réel.

- Ta réunion c'est bien déroulée ? Questionna Dexter curieux.

- Laguerta m'a foutue dans une vraie merde en me confiant les commandes de la section homicide ! Jura la jeune femme. Tous les criminels du pays se sont donnés le mot pour déposer toutes leurs victimes à Miami comme des petits cailloux ! La garce me met une pression d'enfer !

- Si on t'a donné le poste c'est que tu en es capable Deb ! Le rassura son frère.

Sa sœur lui sourit et croqua dans le _litchi_ qui garnissait le fond de son verre puis fit un mouvement positif de la tête. Elle s'approcha de son aîné et lui annonça fièrement :

- Mathews lui a fermé son clapet devant tous les hauts gradés, t'aurais du voir ça ! Jubila-t-elle.

Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur et Dexter ajouta que cette personne était le chef du département de la police de Miami.

- Je sais que je vous emmerde avec mes histoires ! S'exclama-t-elle avec aisance. Mais, putain que ça fait du bien de le dire !

- Vous avez compris Sam, que Deb a son franc-parler ! Constata Dexter en embrassant la joue de sa sœur.

- Vous travaillez donc tous les deux dans la police ! Remarqua Sam.

- Oui ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. C'est une histoire de famille, Family business, hein frangin ! Et elle lui envoya un coup de coude direct dans le bras.

Le jeune Winchester eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Il baissa son regard et avala une gorgée de bière chinoise, évitant ainsi de trop penser à son frère Dean. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre la sœur de Dexter et son aîné. Ils avaient tous les deux un tempérament de feu, ce côté parfois impulsif et grossier qui les rendaient si attachant. Sam s'imagina qu'avec une vie normale, son frère aurait pu avoir cette même joie de vivre.

Avec fatalisme il attendit irrémédiablement la question qui allait suivre.

- Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? Lança-t-elle avec curiosité, le sourire toujours fixé sur son visage comme si elle profitait pleinement du plaisir de cet instant.

- Un grand frère également ! Lui lança-t-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Et si nous passions commande ! Coupa Dexter pour soulager le plus jeune.

- Tu as raison Dex j'ai vraiment la dalle ! Hey T'sue ! cria-t-elle sans discrétion à l'adresse de la jeune asiatique qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. On peut passer commande ?

La question fut accueillie par un grand sourire et la jeune femme se précipita pour noter les menus de leur choix. Elle se faufila aussi vite pour faire le chemin inverse, slalomant entre les tables du restaurant pour disparaître dans les cuisines.

Debra profita de cet instant pour dévisager Sam avec curiosité. Il était franchement mignon mais peut être un peu trop jeune pour elle. Si son frère était aussi bien foutu que lui et qu'il était l'aîné, elle se ferait un plaisir de le rencontrer.

- Donc, c'est vous qui squattez chez Dex alors ? Reprit-elle sans gêne.

- Provisoirement ! Répondit-il pour clarifier les choses.

- Et vous faites quoi ?

- Je te présente le nouvel assistant de Betty. Annonça Dexter en répondant à la question à sa place. Il commence son nouveau poste lundi matin, neuf heures, à la Bibliothèque Nationale. On a reçu la confirmation de son embauche en t'attendant tout à l'heure.

- Félicitation ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme sincère. Mon frère est un ange pour ceux qu'il apprécie !

- Je sais que je lui dois beaucoup ! Reprit Sam. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre son aide. C'est tellement surprenant de nos jours, cela me parait…

- Trop beau pour être vrai ? C'est ça que vous pensez ? Continua-t-elle.

Sam eut un sourire gêné. Dexter le regarda franchement et Debra pointa un doigt menaçant vers le plus jeune comme pour l'avertir.

- Et bien, j'arrête pas de dire à mon frère qu'un jour il lui arrivera un pépin en accueillant n'importe qui chez lui !

- Pas n'importe qui Deb ! Objecta Dexter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait un coup de pute, je vous pourrirai d'abord la vie et je vous mettrai ensuite une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est claire ? Lança-t-elle sérieusement, le flic refaisant immédiatement surface.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Répondit le jeune Winchester trop soulagé du comportement de la jeune femme pour lui en vouloir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ressemblait tellement à Dean, qu'il aurait presque eu envie de prendre son portable pour enfin l'appeler et le rassurer. Son regard s'assombrit un instant, mais il refoula cette idée au plus profond de lui.

- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance ce jour là de croiser le chemin de votre frère. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui ! Lança-t-il reconnaissant.

- Je pense que vous auriez trouvé une autre solution Sam ! Rétorqua Dexter. Vous êtes quelqu'un de débrouillard, mais ça aurait pris plus de temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

Oui, en effet pensa le jeune homme. Il aurait traîné un moment, puis aurait appelé la seule personne en qui il avait une totale confiance : le vieil ami de son père, Bobby Singer. Celui-ci l'aurait engueulé puis en ronchonnant aurait sûrement appelé son paternel comme il aimait à l'appeler, pour l'engueuler à son tour et le rassurer par la suite, puis il aurait trouvé une tournure de phrase bien relevée qui aurait finalement arrangé les choses. Et Sam serait, au bout du compte, reparti avec son père et son frère comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je profite surtout du moment présent ! Lança-t-il en levant son verre. Au plaisir d'avoir fait votre rencontre !

- Santé ! Reprirent en cœur Debra et Dexter Morgan en faisant tinter leurs verres contre celui du jeune Winchester.

La suite du repas se déroula tranquillement et Sam put sentir la jeune femme se détendre et dévoiler un côté plus attachant et sensible d'elle. Ils parlèrent de la ville de Miami, des coins plus fréquentables que d'autres et des universités environnantes. Puis ils parlèrent de choses plus personnelles. Du fils de Dexter qui profitait de ses vacances avec son frère et sa sœur chez sa belle-mère. De l'ancien/nouveau petit ami/encore/de Debra qui n'arrivait pas à se fixer.

Et Sam savoura chaque instant de cette soirée que d'autres aurait pu considérer comme banale. Il écoutait avec un plaisir certain les paroles fraîches et anodines de ses deux convives. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la quiétude qu'il ressentait du temps où il étudiait à Stanford quand il retrouvait Jessica et ses camarades de classes pour boire un coup après les cours.

Il pensait encore à cela lorsqu'il sentit poindre dans sa tête une douleur qu'il connaissait hélas trop bien. Elle s'insinua doucement et se propagea progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace involontairement. Les paroles de Dexter et de sa sœur se déformèrent lentement jusqu'à devenir incompréhensibles. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se massa les tempes afin de se soulager. Mais rien ne semblait atténuer la progression de ce mal qui lui envoya des flashs de lumière derrière les yeux. Il serra les dents et laissa échapper un « non » malgré lui, ne voulant surtout pas mettre un mot sur ce qui lui arrivait. Un mot qui le projetait de nouveau dans son monde surnaturel : Prémonition.

Debra remarqua la première le changement d'attitude du jeune homme et se tourna vers lui inquiète.

- Ca ne va pas Sam ?

Sam retint sa respiration. Il posa les coudes sur la table pour ne pas tomber et se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains. Le flash s'intensifia, et après un nouvel élancement douloureux qui lui transperça les tempes, il se retrouva transporté dans un autre endroit. Une sorte de vieille église abandonnée dont une partie des vitraux cassés laissaient filtrer le reflet d'une lune pleine. Puis il vit la main ensanglantée d'une personne qui tenait un couteau de chasse. Il entendit ensuite un cri désespéré et le visage d'un homme jeune effrayé s'imposa à lui. Un nouveau flash le ramena quelques secondes auprès de Dexter et de sa sœur, mais sa vision reprit le dessus et il se retrouva encore devant le jeune homme qui hoquetait de douleur en observant ses deux mains mutilées dont il manquait tous les doigts. Le torturé semblait plonger son regard suppliant et hagard dans celui de Sam mais ne put émettre un seul son. Les images se brouillèrent une fois de plus et le jeune Winchester reprit contact avec la réalité.

Il respira difficilement et porta un regard paniqué sur ses mains comme s'il avait vécu les évènements de sa vision.

- Sam… Sam ! L'appela Dexter soucieux en le maintenant par les épaules. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui ! Souffla l'interpellé en revenant progressivement à lui… j'ai eu un… un étourdissement !

- Vous saignez du nez ! Constata la jeune femme en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Oh ! Lança le plus jeune en se l'essuyant rapidement. Ca m'arrive, ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure !

Dexter l'observa attentivement.

- Vous avez mal à la tête depuis longtemps ?

- Non, non… mais j'ai souvent des migraines et celle-ci est arrivée sans prévenir ! Tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

- Nous allons peut être rentrer alors ! Suggéra Debra compatissante. Je connais bien ça ! On a l'impression d'avoir la tête comme un cul après une gastro !

- Deb ! S'offusqua son aîné. Ton langage !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement tout en acceptant volontiers la proposition de la jeune femme. Sa prémonition, car il savait que s'en était une, s'était transformée en un douloureux mal de tête et le simple reflet de lumière qu'il pouvait observer lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, se répercutait directement dans son cerveau comme un éclair. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'allonge dans le noir et qu'il réfléchisse et comprenne ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il bredouilla maladroitement une excuse pour avoir ainsi mis un terme à leur soirée et Dexter le rassura. Personne n'était à l'abri d'un caprice du corps humain. La jeune femme demanda ensuite à son frère de l'appeler dès qu'ils seraient rentrés pour la rassurer. Ce que lui assura son grand frère, trois fois de suite.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux hommes ne prirent la parole. L'un étant plongé dans une migraine qui ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser tranquille, l'autre restant perplexe quand aux explications douteuses de Sam.

Une fois arrivée, le jeune homme s'excusa encore auprès de Dexter et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre après avoir avalé plusieurs comprimés. Il referma doucement la porte et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

Avant de profiter des bienfaits d'une nuit de sommeil, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve de quelle église il s'agissait. Il ne devait pas y en avoir des dizaines comme ça dans le secteur. Et qui d'autre que Bobby pourrait lui trouver ça en un temps record ? La pleine lune avait lieu dans deux semaines et il fallait que Sam fasse quelque chose pour sauver le malheureux qu'il avait vu se faire torturer. Certes, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire de près ou de loin avec la chasse, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser un pauvre type se faire couper en petits morceaux sans réagir.

Le jeune Winchester ignora sa migraine et se leva péniblement. Il ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il enjamba facilement et descendit sans faire de bruit les escaliers pour se diriger, tant bien que mal, vers une cabine téléphonique publique qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt près de l'immeuble voisin.

Il composa le numéro de téléphone du vieux chasseur de mémoire et commença à se remémorer tous les détails qui pourraient aider ou guider son ami pour débuter ses recherches.

Au quatrième coup, la connexion fut établit.

- Allo ? Questionna une voix jeune que Sam reconnut sans peine. Vous êtes chez Bobby Singer, je peux vous aider ?

Sam resta figé sur place, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Paniqué, il raccrocha le combiné avec rapidité alors que son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement. Il battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre marteler derrière ses oreilles et ses yeux, amplifiant ainsi son mal de tête.

Son frère était chez Bobby. Dean était vivant et en bonne santé chez leur vieil ami. Sam ne pensait pas que le simple fait d'entendre sa voix le bouleverserait à ce point. Il s'extirpa de la cabine en chancelant et après avoir couru pour revenir, il réintégra avec peine sa chambre de la même manière qu'il en était sorti.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Les mains encore tremblantes il s'effondra sur le lit et se cacha le visage afin de reprendre un peu le dessus sur ses émotions. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur incontrôlable qui s'était saisie de lui au moment où il avait reconnu la voix de son aîné.

Sam s'allongea, posa l'intérieur de son coude sur les yeux et soupira longuement. Il allait attendre que sa migraine s'estompe pour avoir les idées plus claires. Demain, il découvrirait un autre moyen pour trouver cette église qu'il avait vu dans sa vision. Mais pour le moment, il fallait absolument qu'il se détende et qu'il arrête systématiquement de penser à son frère dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Avec les minutes qui défilèrent doucement, il se laissa peu à peu bercer dans un demi-sommeil qui lui fit oublier progressivement l'endroit où il se trouvait pour finir par s'endormir réellement et ne plus entendre un seul bruit.

Pendant ce temps, alors que la nuit enveloppait tout sur son passage, personne ne vit Dexter Morgan pianoter sur les touches de la cabine téléphonique qu'avait utilisée Sam quelques instants plus tôt, pour récupérer le numéro que le jeune homme avait composé. Lorsqu'il obtint ce qu'il voulait, l'homme sortit de la cabine et regarda les rayons de la lune naissante qui commençaient à paraître dans le noir de la nuit.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci DaknessWolf pour ton message et tu as raison ce chapitre concerne bien Dean et John. Merci aussi à toi ma Lili, contente de te retrouver ! Et merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à suivre ma fiction, maintenant ça va s'accélérer de plus en plus…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.S. : Juste une dernière chose… ne me laissez pas avec 13 reviews, je n'aime pas le chiffre 13 Bwaaa…_

Chapitre 11

- C'était qui ? Questionna Bobby lorsque Dean raccrocha le téléphone.

- Personne. Répondit-il en ajustant son sac de voyage sur les épaules. J'avais pas suffisamment la voix grognon pour qu'on me laisse un message !

- Idiot ! S'exclama le vieux chasseur.

- C'est bizarre tout de même… Laissa échapper le jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

- Une drôle d'impression… tu vas dire que j'hallucine mais j'ai cru reconnaitre la respiration de la personne au bout du fil… mais laisse tomber ! Abandonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Je prends mes désirs pour des réalités !

Le chasseur s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec insistance.

- Tu penses que c'était Sam ?

Le regard que Dean lui lança confirma le sens de sa question. Il y avait tellement d'espoir et de fatalisme dans les yeux de ce gosse que même l'ours mal léché qu'il était se sentit ému par sa tristesse. Dean sans son frère était comme une âme en peine. Cette séparation l'avait beaucoup plus touchée et l'indifférence affichée par son père le rendait encore plus malade. Et maintenant, John avait décidé de l'emmener en Floride l'éloignant du seul point d'encrage où il tentait difficilement de se remettre.

- Ecoutes ! Le rassura-t-il. Je vais me renseigner sur cet appel et si je tiens une piste, je te contacte tout de suite !

L'aîné des Winchester lui répondit par un sourire reconnaissant et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son père le héla fermement par la porte d'entrée restée ouverte.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille. Soupira Dean. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais Bobby, c'est très important pour moi.

- Je sais gamin ! Veilles sur ton paternel, il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est autant inquiet que toi.

Dean eut un sourire amer. La dessus, il avait du mal à le croire.

- C'est ça ! Lui répondit-il en lui faisant une accolade avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le 4x4 de son père et fit un dernier salut à l'attention de son vieil ami. Les pneus crissèrent ensuite sur le bitume et le véhicule s'éloigna rapidement du Cass-auto de Bobby. Ils allaient rouler plus de trois mille quatre cent kilomètres en moins de deux jours pour atteindre la Floride et mener cette enquête que John voulait ou plutôt exigeait de faire à tout prix.

Plus vite ils en termineraient avec cette chasse, plus vite Dean pourrait se consacrer à la recherche de son frère et cette pensée le consola un tout petit peu.

Régulièrement, John s'arrêtait sur le bas-côté de la route pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour passer plusieurs coups de fils puis reprenait ensuite le volant, l'humeur de plus en plus massacrante. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter trop souvent et les nouvelles que lui communiquaient les quelques chasseurs qui étaient informés de la situation ne lui donnaient pas envie de traîner en chemin. Il savait qu'il devait se rapprocher du lieu de la disparition de son cadet pour avoir des pistes plus fiables et maintenant que Dean allait physiquement un peu mieux, il fallait s'activer.

Parce que John voulait faire absolument cette chasse. Il voyait trop de jeunes gens mourir de façon épouvantable. Il ne voulait pas faire le rapprochement avec la disparition de son plus jeune fils. Cependant, il se disait en son fort intérieur, que s'il arrivait à résoudre cette affaire, quelqu'un d'autre, quelque part, pourrait en faire autant pour sauver Sam. Alors oui, il souhaitait découvrir qui étaient ceux qui perpétraient ses sacrifices, car d'après ses recherches il s'agissait effectivement bien de cela et oui il voulait également trouver quels démons ou autres créatures étaient invoqués et pourquoi ? Rufus avait appuyé aussi dans ce sens car « _tous les corps retrouvés par la police étaient disposés d'une drôle de façon comme si on voulait théâtraliser la scène du crime _».

Il fallait donc faire vite et pour ne pas perdre de temps, John appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée, ils atteignirent une aire de repos où un seul bâtiment et une petite station d'essence faisaient office de relais pour les touristes de passages égarés qui avaient empruntés involontairement la voie secondaire.

Dean pénétra dans la pièce climatisée et appuya sur la sonnette disposée sur le petit comptoir pour alerter le propriétaire. Il fit un rapide état des lieux et se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui se dirigea vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux vous aider ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme enclencha involontairement un sourire charmeur.

- Je souhaiterais réserver une chambre pour mon père et moi, juste une nuit.

- Vous avez de la chance ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit une clef surmontée d'un joli numéro trois en métal.

- C'est notre dernière chambre de disponible. Il y a un lit d'une personne et un canapé dépliant qui peut faire l'affaire. Elle s'avança et lui chuchota avec connivence. Je vous le conseille, il est beaucoup plus confortable !

Dean allait lui demander si elle l'avait déjà testé mais son père entra à son tour, imposant immédiatement, simplement par sa présence, crainte et respect.

La jeune femme se redressa et lui fit un salut aimable de la tête ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le père était aussi séduisant que le fils.

- Vous savez où nous pouvons nous restaurer ? Questionna John en se frottant sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

- Nous avons juste un distributeur de sandwichs à côté de la cabine téléphonique. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater elle est juste à la sortie des toilettes à l'arrière de la station service.

John la remercia et emprunta l'escalier qui le mènerait jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean, quand à lui, lança le plus beau de ses regards à l'attention de la jeune femme qui se mit rapidement à rougir de plaisir.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça lentement à la pensée des reproches qu'aurait fait son frère concernant son attitude éternellement puérile. Il avait tellement écumé les chambres d'hôtels avec son cadet que de ne pas le sentir près de lui, entendre sa respiration ou voir son ombre dans son environnement proche le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Dean soupira encore devant cette culpabilité qui le prenait à la gorge dès qu'il pensait à son frère. Il en avait ras-le-bol de ce malaise qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Ses mains devenaient moites, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et son souffle se bloquait dans les poumons. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un gosse pris en flagrant délit de vol dans un magasin de jouets.

Un flash d'une extrême violence le fit sursauter lorsqu'il se vit projeter Sam contre une porte. Il entendit le bruit mat du choc et vit du sang s'écouler de la bouche de son frère.

- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Dean en se frottant les yeux pour chasser cette vision cauchemardesque.

John s'aperçut tout de suite que son aîné allait mal.

- Dean tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son père.

- Ca va ! Ça va ! Lança le plus jeune avec animosité, ne maîtrisant pas cette colère soudaine.

Devant le comportement étrange de son fils, John se renfrogna et l'envoya immédiatement chercher leur repas au distributeur.

Dean soupira puis fit demi-tour en claquant la porte. En descendant les escaliers, il ralentit et passa une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en retira une photographie de Sam et de lui qui avait été prise par un ami de leur père lors d'une chasse aux vampires. Le jeune homme l'observa et respira plus calmement. La photographie avait vieillie mais il l'avait toujours conservée précieusement au fond de son sac et depuis la disparition de son cadet elle ne le quittait plus.

Dean se sentit de nouveau étrangement calme, préférant ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il venait de voir, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de fouiller sa mémoire. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible et franchement inimaginable qu'il puisse faire du mal à son petit frère. Dean secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et mit ça sur le compte des effets secondaires des drogues qu'ils avaient prises.

Arrivé en bas, Dean passa de nouveau devant la jeune propriétaire, ralentit, puis recula pour lui faire face.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous faite ce sourire à tous les voyageurs qui viennent ici, sinon je vais me vexer. Lança-t-il charmeur.

La femme se mit à rire franchement et ses yeux pétillèrent de satisfaction.

- Seulement pour les beaux gosses dans votre genre, oui ! Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

L'aîné des Winchester élargit son sourire tout en s'approchant du comptoir. Il tenait toujours la photographie de son frère dans la main quant elle fit un mouvement du menton dans sa direction.

- C'est pas très discret de jouer les Don Juan alors qu'on tient la photo de sa copine dans la main !

- Quoi ? S'interrogea Dean ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis après quelques secondes il comprit son allusion.

- Oh ! Non… non… c'est une photo de mon frère avec moi !

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit de nouveau rieur.

- Je peux voir ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Dean regarda encore la photographie et la lui tendit avec embarras.

- Il a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et mon père et moi sommes à sa recherche…

- Voyons si je peux vous rendre service. Lança-t-elle en étant certaine du contraire. Il y avait pas mal de gens qui passaient ici et réussir à se souvenir de quelqu'un avec précision était peu probable.

Pourtant elle eut l'air surprise et approcha la photographie plus près de son visage pour mieux la détailler.

Dean remarqua le changement, retint sa respiration et se mit inconsciemment à espérer.

- Ah ! Je ne suis pas sûre… Hésita-t-elle. Pourtant sa tête ne m'est pas inconnue…

- Vous l'avez eu comme client ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Non, Il était dans une voiture avec un autre type, un blond de belle allure qui est venu faire le plein.

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite. Il s'était redressé et aspirait les paroles de la propriétaire des lieux plus qu'il ne l'écoutait. Si elle avait vue Sam, c'est qu'il était en vie et s'il était en vie, il pourrait le retrouver. Son espérance qui s'était peu à peu effritée ces dernières semaines reprit de nouveau vie et se déploya au creux de son estomac.

- Et il vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Hey, tout doux, je ne retiens pas toutes les conversations des touristes de passage ! La jeune femme le regarda en haussant les sourcils puis reprit :

- Le type qui l'accompagnait devait s'appeler Dave, ou Alex… oh non… c'était plutôt comme Robert, non… ça y est ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Il s'appelait Dexter !

La jeune femme se releva fièrement, heureuse de s'être souvenue du prénom de son voyageur.

- Il vous a parlé ?

- Heu… oui, il voulait savoir si j'avais de l'aspirine pour combattre une méchante migraine. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas la tête d'un migraineux et c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a dit que c'était pour son ami qui dormait dans la voiture, alors je lui ai répondu que oui et je l'ai dépanné de plusieurs comprimés. Il était tellement gentil !

- Une migraine ? Questionna Dean pensant tout de suite à Sam qui en était souvent sujet.

- Oui, pas cool hein ! S'exclama-t-elle compatissante.

- Il vous a demandé autre chose ?

- Oui, si on avait un téléphone. Je lui ai indiqué l'endroit et ensuite il est parti.

- Et vous avez pu parler à mon frère ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai juste qu'aperçu. J'ai apporté à ce Dexter deux petites bouteilles d'eau pour son voyage et c'est comme ça que j'ai reconnu votre frère avec ses cheveux dans les yeux. Il dormait. En tout cas, c'est l'air qu'il me donnait.

- Il ne vous a pas dit par hasard où il allait ? Tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire triomphant. Elle se souvenait avoir vu l'autocollant humoristique placardé à l'arrière de la voiture qui disait tout simplement _« I LOVE Miami, it's MY city _». Du doigt elle invita Dean à s'approcher d'elle. Ce qu'il fit le cœur frappant encore plus fort sous sa cage thoracique, les battements puissants faisant écho jusque dans ses oreilles.

- M.I.A.M.I. Epela-t-elle triomphante.

Dean s'avança alors tout près d'elle, s'empara de son visage rond et lui fit le plus long, le plus profond et le plus sincère baisé sur la bouche qu'il est pu faire depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il ne lui souffla qu'un seul mot :

- Merci.

Encore sous le choc, elle reprit doucement son souffle et s'éventa avec un magasine de sport qui traînait sur le comptoir. Elle entendit l'aîné des Winchester enjamber les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre pour le voir disparaître ensuite à l'étage.

- Papa ! Papa ! S'exclama Dean heureux comme jamais en surgissant dans la chambre. Sam est à Miami !

John attablé devant ses armes qu'il nettoyait consciencieusement cessa brusquement tout mouvement et regarda son fils avec soulagement.

Sans un mot, ils se comprirent et la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis la disparition de Sam s'évapora instantanément.

Tout convergeait décidément vers une seule et même destination. D'une part, John et Dean avaient une piste concrète pour retrouver Sam. Avec la description du véhicule, la direction qu'il avait prise et le signalement de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, ils ne pouvaient que le retrouver. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps. D'autre part, Il y avait cette série de meurtres avec mutilations que John voulait résoudre, et cette enquête les menait également vers Miami. Satisfait, John se frotta les cuisses de ses mains et les frappa ensuite avec enthousiasme.

- Dean, on plie bagage dès l'aube !

- Bien chef ! Répondit l'aîné des Winchester le sourire en coin.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je n'ai plus de connexion en ce moment (RIP pour ma Box) et me voilà donc chez une amie qui me laisse utiliser son ordinateur. Du coup, voilà la suite avec une journée d'avance ! Attention à partir du prochain chapitre tout va s'accélérer… _

_Toujours merci Darknesswolf pour tes hypothèses que j'adore et merci à toi aussi Elida17 pour ta review._

Chapitre 12

Sam n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais travailler dans une bibliothèque n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il trouvait que c'était plutôt facile, tranquille, pas du tout ennuyeux et très instructif. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait compris son fonctionnement et enregistré les procédures lourdes et rébarbatives qu'exigeaient cet organisme.

Betty l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts après avoir lu les recommandations de Dexter. Au bout de deux jours, elle lui avait confié quelques tâches plus complexes et les jours suivants, elle s'arrêta de vérifier le travail qu'elle lui avait donné. La semaine suivante, La jeune femme lui laissa gérer son poste durant deux bonnes heures, alors qu'elle devait se rendre de toute urgence à l'hôpital du secteur pour récupérer sa fille de dix ans qui avait fait une mauvaise chute en sport.

A son retour, elle fut ravie de voir que tout se passait bien et que Sam avait géré cela comme un professionnel. Elle avait déniché la perle rare et elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour le garder.

Les jours qui suivirent, confirmèrent son impression première et une complicité s'installa doucement entre elle et Sam. Malgré sa jeunesse, il ne rechignait pas à la tâche, était toujours aimable et travaillait avec la même application quelque soit son activité. Elle lui accorda alors un peu de temps libre pour qu'il puisse profiter de cette grande et fantastique bibliothèque. Car en plus d'être brillant, c'était un jeune homme qui adorait se plonger dans les livres et elle fut surprise de voir la variété et la quantité d'ouvrages qu'il commença à emprunter.

D'ailleurs de son bureau elle l'observait, assis à une table, quelques livres ouverts devant lui, plongé dans je ne sais quoi qui le captivait beaucoup. Curieuse, elle pianota sur son ordinateur et nota le dernier ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté « Lieux de cultes en Floride ». _Tiens donc_ ! pensa-t-elle ravie. _Et _e_n plus il est croyant _!

Seulement, Sam ne cherchait pas un lieu de culte pour y prier. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait retranché sa foi, exclusive et personnelle, derrière une porte de son esprit fermée à double tours. Non, il recherchait des indications qui lui permettraient de trouver et de situer l'église qu'il avait vue dans sa vision lorsqu'il était au restaurant.

Sam se redressa sur son siège et expira doucement pour soulager ses côtes. Il ne ressentait plus à ce niveau qu'une légère gène de temps à autre, surtout lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps immobile.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau lorsqu'il comptabilisa cent onze paroisses situées rien que dans la ville de Miami*. En recherchant la localisation des différentes églises rattachées à celles-ci, il put déjà en supprimer une bonne moitié, de construction trop moderne et qui ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision. Il élimina ensuite celles qui étaient accolées à de grands immeubles puis celles qui étaient constamment occupées par des évènements divers.

Il lui restait désormais quatorze églises qui pouvaient potentiellement cadrer avec celles qu'il avait vues. Il nota précieusement leurs coordonnées puis les indiqua sur le plan de la ville qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui.

Il devait maintenant se dépêcher car la lune serait définitivement pleine à la fin de la semaine. Il fallait qu'il obtienne un maximum d'informations qu'il pourrait transmettre ensuite à la police afin d'éviter un nouveau meurtre particulièrement répugnant à ses yeux.

Sam, malgré cette envie puissante de tourner la page sur son passé, n'en restait pas moins un Winchester et il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire en sachant qu'un pauvre type allait se faire torturer d'ici peu.

Depuis son altercation violente avec son frère, Sam s'était arraché définitivement de ce monde obscur et terrible qu'avait été le sien jusqu'à présent pour le remplacer par une vie simple mais tellement plus agréable.

Il savait également qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler Bobby, non, surtout plus maintenant qu'il était en compagnie de son père et de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas non plus contacter d'autres chasseurs qui iraient automatiquement les prévenir de sa démarche. Alors la police restait sa dernière solution, et il avait un flic sous la main. Une fois informé, Dexter pourrait alors remonter l'information à ses supérieurs le jour adéquat.

Cependant il devait réussir à le convaincre et là c'était une autre histoire. Dexter était un personnage très complexe et Sam avait du mal à le cerner. Il était performant et pointu dans son domaine, extrêmement réceptif à son environnement et très protecteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Il était aussi un type formidable qui lui avait permis de sauter à pieds joints dans une nouvelle vie dépourvue de monstres et de démons. Pourtant le policier restait constamment sur ses gardes, comme s'il craignait qu'une épée de Damoclès ne tombe sur sa tête à l'improviste. Sam devrait donc être suffisamment convainquant et éviter à tout prix de mêler le surnaturel à son histoire pour ne pas perdre en crédibilité.

Le jeune homme regarda la grosse pendule blanche et noire qui ornait le centre de la pièce et rassembla tous ses documents pour se préparer à sortir. Il se releva doucement mais ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il se redressa. Il jeta ensuite un œil à l'accueil et fit signe à Betty qu'il allait déjeuner. Elle répondit par un grand sourire et avec la main lui indiqua qu'il pouvait débarrasser le plancher.

Au moment où il empruntait les grandes portes tournantes automatiques en bois pour quitter les lieux, il croisa Dexter les mains chargées de plusieurs sachets/repas à emporter.

- Sam ! Lança Dexter le sourire aux lèvres en montrant les paquets. Je venais vous chercher pour manger un morceau, ça vous dit ?

Le jeune homme accueillit sa proposition avec plaisir et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers un petit parc jouxtant la bibliothèque.

Tout en marchant, le jeune Winchester laissa les rayons du soleil le caresser et il nota avec étonnement que depuis toujours il avait vécu dans l'opacité de la nuit au lieu de profiter de la lumière du jour. Il prit un certain plaisir à déambuler tranquillement à côté de Dexter sans se soucier des ombres qui se déplaçaient habituellement dans l'obscurité.

La verdure explosait par ses couleurs, le soleil lui réchauffait le corps agréablement et Sam se fit la remarque que « _Putain, là, maintenant, il se sentait franchement bien ! _».

Ils trouvèrent une table en plein air et s'y installèrent tranquillement à l'abri de quelques arbres qui longeaient la route. La circulation à l'heure de midi était plus dense, mais ne gênait en rien les habitués qui prenaient leur repas à l'ombre des grands arbustes.

- Betty est vraiment contente de vous ! Remarqua Dexter en distribuant des boîtes de « crudité poulet ». Elle aimerait bien vous embaucher en fixe.

- J'avais remarqué. Constata Sam. Mais ça me fait bizarre… d'être apprécié pour…

- Pour un travail qui ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. Coupa Morgan qui avait pris depuis peu l'habitude de finir ses phrases. Un travail qui vous rend fière de vous !

- Fière peut être pas, mais satisfait oui. Répondit le plus jeune réaliste.

- Vous allez voir, Sam, comme c'est agréable de faire partie de la lumière, de quitter l'ombre pour vivre au grand jour. Faire partie de la vraie vie, de la réalité !

- Je n'arrive pas encore à me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai. Reprit le jeune homme.

- Et bien il va falloir vous y faire, parce que maintenant c'est votre vie !

Sam observa Dexter puis commença à manger, un sourire involontaire se dessinant sur son visage. Pourtant, après quelques instants, un pli se dessina doucement sur son front et il reporta son attention vers son compagnon de table.

- Dites-moi ! Commença-t-il. Vous pourriez peut être m'aider…

- Encore ? Plaisanta Dexter.

- Oh non, c'est juste un renseignement. Répondit Sam à demi amusé. J'ai vu, étant plus jeune, un dépliant sur lequel il y avait une photographie d'une jolie petite église ou chapelle, je ne sais plus… et je me suis souvenu qu'elle était située à Miami. Vous pensez qu'en vous la décrivant vous pourriez m'aider à la trouver ?

- Voilà une étrange demande ! Lança Morgan étonné.

- J'ai beaucoup imaginé lorsque j'étais enfant que j'allais dans cette église pour prier et… j'aimerais vraiment savoir si elle existe vraiment ?

Le jeune Winchester lança un tel regard chargé de sentiments et d'espoir que Dexter se laissa convaincre.

- Décrivez-moi ça alors, je vais essayer de vous aider.

- Bien… merci beaucoup… vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est important pour moi.

Sam ferma les yeux et essaya de décrire sa vision.

- C'est une petite église et les vitraux extérieurs représentent un chemin de croix. Le cœur est surmonté d'une rosace dont les couleurs sont de plusieurs verts très soutenus. L'autel est tout en marbre gris, un peu comme celle des pierres tombales et derrière, il y a un grand crucifie sculpté entièrement en bois et le christ semble se fondre avec la croix comme une vigne agrippée à des tuteurs. Le sol et fait de grandes plaques de marbre noire et l'autel est surélevé par une grande estrade en chêne.

- Tout ça était sur votre prospectus ? Questionna Morgan surprit.

- Oui. Mais je pense que maintenant l'église doit être très peu utilisée ou même à l'abandon.

- Et bien, hésita Dexter, je ne suis pas trop un adepte des églises, mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il y en a pas mal dans le secteur.

- Justement ! Renchérit Sam. J'ai fait des petites recherches et je pensais commencer à faire des visites après mon travail, vous pourriez peut être me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Sam se pencha pour récupérer dans son sac les recherches qu'il venait de faire. Il en sortit le plan de la ville et lui montra les différentes églises qui semblaient correspondre à sa description.

Dexter se pencha sur la carte et l'examina consciencieusement.

- Vous pouvez éliminer celle-ci. Montra-t-il du doigt. Elle a été démolie l'année dernière. Et celle-ci a été achetée par des particuliers pour en faire un loft. Humm… St Genèse a été entièrement repeinte dans une couleur qui a faillit déclencher une émeute dans le quartier. Non… Celle-ci non plus n'existe plus… Et à la place de l'église Saint Bernard il y a un merveilleux centre de relaxation !

- Peut-être l'église Sainte Maria del Sol. Reprit-il en tapotant du doigt sur la carte. Elle est assez excentrée de la ville et n'est plus utilisée depuis un bout de temps ! Il faudrait y aller pour voir si elle ressemble à votre description.

- Okay… J'irai jeter un œil dans la soirée. Lança Sam perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et vous pourrez alors vous y recueillir !

- Quoi ? Oh oui… bien sur !

Dexter l'observa silencieusement et essaya de découvrir ce qu'il cachait derrière ce mensonge. Il n'était pas dupe. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sam lui mentait encore et pourquoi il recherchait désespérément cette église ?

Le policier scientifique avait remarqué que le jeune Winchester avait changé depuis qu'il avait eu cette migraine au restaurant lorsqu'il était avec sa sœur et maintenant il le trouvait différent, plus silencieux et préoccupé.

Dexter avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'il avait renoncé à sa vie passée, Sam avait cherché à joindre une espèce de garagiste/ferrailleur dans le Dakota du sud pour lui raccrocher au nez la peur au ventre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son jeune colocataire et Dexter voulait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Décidément Sam Winchester restait toujours un grand mystère pour lui.

Alors que le jeune homme repliait tranquillement son plan de la ville et se penchait pour tout remettre dans son sac, une Chevrolet Impala noire passa derrière lui suivit de très près par un 4x4 sombre.

Les deux voitures poursuivirent leur route pour s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque. Deux hommes en sortirent et enlevèrent leur veste beaucoup trop chaude pour le soleil de Miami. L'un était de taille moyenne et dans la force de l'âge tandis que l'autre était grand et plus jeune.

Un frisson glacé glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dexter lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur eux et qu'il reconnut immédiatement John et Dean Winchester.

Il jeta un regard discret vers Sam qui, installé dans le sens opposé à la route, n'avait rien vu de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

- Si vous le voulez je peux vous y emmener tout de suite Sam ! Proposa Morgan, l'air toujours aussi décontracté. Nous pouvons y être en moins d'une demi-heure !

Sam parut ravi de sa proposition et accepta volontiers. Il se leva et Dexter l'entraîna rapidement vers sa voiture qu'il avait garée un peu plus loin, en remerciant intérieurement sa bonne fortune de n'avoir pas trouvé de place de stationnement libre plus près.

- Oups ! Lança Morgan en se frappant le front, faignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose. J'ai dû laisser mes clefs sur la table. Allez-y je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- Okay ! Répondit Sam en le regardant s'éloigner rapidement.

Arrivé à destination, Dexter fit semblant de ramasser ses clefs et observa à la dérobé les Winchester qui venaient d'emprunter les grandes portes de la Bibliothèque de Miami.

- « _Merde_ » Ragea Dexter contrarié.

_A suivre…_

_* Pour info, je trouvais que cela faisait beaucoup mais la ville de Miami compte bien 111 paroisses (20% de catholiques) pour 4 300 000 habitants environ._


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci de lire toujours cette histoire, c'est très motivant pour moi. Merci également pour toutes vos reviews. Le jeu du chat et de la souris commence… C'est très frustrant pour vous je sais, mais je m'amuse vraiment en écrivant la suite. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 13

- Alors tu me suis ? Demanda John en regardant son fils.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question et Dean, avant de s'exécuter, se retourna pour regarder la grande rue bordée de palmiers. Ses yeux firent le tour de l'horizon sans chercher quelque chose en particulier. Une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il chassait avec son père. Pourtant son regard fit le chemin inverse pour s'attarder vers l'entrée d'un petit parc où des personnes flânaient doucement sous un soleil de plomb.

- Y'a un problème Dean ? Questionna son père sur le qui-vive.

- J'en sais rien… Admit-il. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.

John Winchester parcourut à son tour la ville avec attention.

- Je ne vois rien de particulier. Conclut-il dubitatif. Ne perdons pas de temps. Prenons nos renseignements et ensuite on file.

Le plus vieux entra dans la Bibliothèque et, sans regarder derrière lui pour voir si son aîné le suivait, se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une femme dynamique, travaillant derrière son bureau, leva vers eux un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je peux vous aider Messieurs ?

- Oui. Commença John. Nous recherchons des articles de presse depuis deux mois jusqu'à maintenant.

- Quel secteur et quelle rubrique s'il vous plait ?

- Juste la ville de Miami et les faits divers.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire involontairement.

- Et bien vous allez en avoir du boulot avec tous les malades qui traînent dans le coin !

- Je sais ! Admit John sérieusement.

- J'espère que vous êtes informatisés ? Lâcha Dean en s'imaginant mal feuilleter des journaux pendant des heures.

La femme le regarda offusquée. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'une jeune femme élancée arriva comme une tornade et se jeta littéralement devant elle l'air pressée.

- Betty ! Souffla-t-elle, bousculant John sans complexe. Dis-moi que mon frère est là ?

- Excusez-moi coupa sèchement le plus vieux des Winchester. Je voudrais terminer ma conversation…

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, surprise qu'on ait pu l'interrompre et l'observa sans gène de la tête aux pieds.

- Je vous ai coupé la parole ? Oh j'en suis désolée. Puis elle se retourna vers Betty ignorant délibérément le chasseur.

- Alors ?

- Il est parti il y a une demi-heure Debra.

- Merde. Lâcha-t-elle contrariée. Si tu le revois dis lui de me rappeler d'urgence ! C'est important !

La jeune femme se redressa et se retourna vers John.

- Voilà j'ai finis, y'avait pas de quoi péter une durite !

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, elle se précipita vers la sortie aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

- Excusez-moi ! Reprit l'employée de la Bibliothèque gênée, se tassant un peu plus derrière son bureau, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier devant l'air peu avenant du plus vieux des Winchester.

- Vous pouvez vous rendre au premier étage sur votre droite.

John lui envoya un regard assassin et marmonna un merci du bout des lèvres avant de prendre la direction indiquée, suivi de Dean qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune femme, examinant sa silhouette avec admiration.

C'est au bout de deux bonnes heures qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils firent plusieurs photocopies et quittèrent les lieux soulagés d'avoir enfin terminé. C'était toujours Sam qui faisait les recherches et les Winchester se rendirent compte de l'efficacité qu'avait le plus jeune pour trouver rapidement les articles de journaux recherchés.

Munie d'une liste correspondant aux différentes victimes, ils prirent la direction de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé, tout proche de la sortie de la ville, pour mettre au point leur enquête.

Assis face à face sur leur lit respectif, les documents éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux, ils énumérèrent chacun à leur tour les indices qui pouvaient être intéressants et commentèrent les rapports de police qu'ils avaient subtilisés illégalement.

En se frottant le menton d'un air concentré, Dean eut comme une révélation et se retourna pour prendre une feuille qu'il souleva triomphalement.

- Regarde papa ! Lança ce dernier en montrant un dessin représentant un pentacle.

- Oui est alors ? Questionna son père ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Le premier corps à été découvert au sud-ouest de la ville à moitié enterré, dans un chantier d'un immeuble en construction.

- C'est exact.

- Le deuxième corps à été retrouvé à peine calciné dans un four à pain traditionnel d'une chaîne de boulangerie.

Dean indiqua sur une carte le sud-est de Miami.

- Humm…

- Le troisième corps à été récupéré pendu dans les airs accroché par les pieds en haut d'une grande roue dans un parc d'attraction au nord-ouest de la ville… tu me suis toujours ? Questionna Dean en regardant son père.

- Toujours.

- Le dernier corps a été localisé sur la baie en train de cuire au soleil face de la mer au nord-est de Miami. Et regarde ! Indiqua-t-il en montrant de nouveau le symbole.

- « Earth » le chantier, « Fire » le four à pain, « Air » la grande roue et « Water » le corps à côté de la plage ! L'aîné des Winchester traça sur le plan chaque localisation des victimes et un pentacle se dessina sur la carte.

Dean pointa son stylo au nord du symbole.

- Il manque une dernière victime au nord de la ville, qui correspond à « Spirit » et le pentacle sera complet.

John regarda son fils avec satisfaction. Son analyse était pertinente et il se pencha sur la carte pour l'étudier de plus près.

- « Spirit » l'esprit, correspond sûrement à un lieu de culte. Il faut chercher s'il n'y a pas d'églises ou de chapelles dans le secteur. Compléta John heureux de voir son enquête avancer à grands pas.

Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux bienveillants dans ceux de son fils.

- Je me demande juste une chose. Ajouta cependant Dean perplexe.

John haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Une fois le pentacle terminé, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Et qu'est-ce qui va sortir de cette invocation ?

- Allons repérer les lieux immédiatement ! Décida John en se levant. La lune est quasiment pleine, c'est le moment idéal pour faire un nouveau sacrifice. Prends tes armes et on y va !

Dean approuva de la tête puis hésita un court instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna calmement le plus vieux.

Son fils se frotta les lèvres de sa main droite ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer sans provoquer la colère de son père.

- J'aimerais avoir un peu de temps pour rechercher Sam… lança-t-il le regarde pressant.

John se figea sur place. Bien sur, son fils avait raison. Il savait que Sam avait pris la direction de Miami et maintenant qu'ils étaient sur place, son aîné plaçait la recherche de son frère en priorité. C'était tout à fait légitime et il culpabilisa à l'idée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Sam était son fils, pourtant il préférait finir cette chasse avant de le retrouver. Qui était-il pour passer l'un de ses enfants au second plan ? Pour Dean, il aurait remué ciel et terre, sans hésitation. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la même chose pour son cadet ?

John ne se voila pas la face très longtemps. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'un jour ou l'autre il perdrait son cadet. Tout ça à cause de ce que lui avait fait le Démon Azazel lorsqu'il n'avait que six mois. Alors pour ne pas souffrir outre mesure, il s'était peu à peu détaché des sentiments qui le liait à lui. Et maintenant, inconsciemment, il ignorait l'urgence de la situation.

D'un autre côté, il appréhendait son retour et leurs querelles journalières. C'était récurant depuis qu'il était revenu auprès de lui après la mort de Jessica. Il ne pouvait pas se passer une journée sans qu'ils se disputent.

C'est Dean qui avait donc pris la relève et qui s'était chargé de le protéger. Dean qui avait toujours été là pour l'encourager, le soutenir et l'aider comme il aurait dû le faire lui. Et maintenant John comprit toute l'émotion que devait ressentir son aîné lorsqu'il lui demandait du temps, le suppliait presque, pour le rechercher.

John soupira et regarda son fils tristement.

- On jette un œil dans le secteur et après tu as quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée, ça te va ?

Dean acquiesça vivement et se leva à son tour pour se préparer rapidement, plaçant par habitude son arme derrière son dos maintenue par la ceinture de son pantalon.

Une heure plus tard alors que le soleil commençait sa lente descente derrière l'horizon, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier nord de Miami. L'Impala noire sillonna les rues à la recherche d'une bâtisse qui pourrait faire office de lieu de culte. Ils s'éloignèrent progressivement des voies de circulation trop fréquentées pour prendre celles de plus en plus petites et isolées. Ils traversèrent également des quartiers peu sûrs et très typés où la musique sud américaine filtrait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes des habitations vétustes.

John s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour se renseigner et emprunta une petite route qui devint rapidement caillouteuse. Dean se demanda si les personnes que son père avait interrogées ne s'étaient pas foutues de lui, mais son avis changea du tout au tout lorsqu'ils aperçurent le toit d'une chapelle apparaître entre plusieurs arbres.

Le plus vieux des Winchester gara la voiture non loin de là. Par précaution ils prirent quelques armes et finirent leur chemin à pieds.

La chapelle était abandonnée et la végétation avait sérieusement envahie les lieux. Quelques vitraux jadis lumineux étaient ternis par la crasse et cassés par endroit. Un groupe d'oiseaux s'échappèrent et s'envolèrent du petit clocher déserté de ses carillons, surprenant les chasseurs sur le qui-vive.

Ils s'approchèrent après quelques minutes de la vieille porte en chêne et pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la chapelle, s'habituant progressivement à la pénombre.

Le regard de Dean fut attiré par le grand crucifie entièrement en bois étrangement sculpté et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à certains tire-bouchons noueux qui avaient cet aspect.

John lui fit signe et ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans le cœur de la petite église. La fraicheur intérieure les fit frissonner malgré eux. Les Winchester se regardèrent de nouveaux, s'inquiétant soudain du silence trop intense qui régnait ici.

C'est presque sans surprise qu'ils entendirent ensuite le hurlement d'une personne provenant du presbytère. Un cri déchirant qui les firent frémir involontairement.

John et Dean se précipitèrent aussi silencieusement que des chats vers le cri du désespéré, détaillant chaque millimètre de leur environnement, s'attendant à voir surgir un ennemi potentiel à tout moment.

Ils approchèrent de la pièce obscure et distinguèrent dans le noir des mouvements trop rapides pour identifier quoique ce soit.

Des gémissements à peine audibles envahirent l'ancienne habitation du prêtre. Ils se poursuivirent encore quelques secondes avant de se transformer en une sorte de râle étranglé suivi d'un raclement de gorge qui se termina par une expiration profonde.

C'est à ce moment là que John et Dean comprirent que l'individu qu'ils avaient entendu crier était mort. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans la salle, allumant rapidement leur lampe torche pour aveugler le meurtrier.

John reçut un coup violent dans le ventre sans avoir pu voir d'où venait l'attaque. Reculant de deux pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il reprit difficilement son souffle. Pendant ce temps, Dean tira en direction le l'ombre qui s'était mise à bouger à quelques millimètres de lui.

Le silence se refit, lourd, pesant. Le bal des faisceaux de lumière dansèrent dans la salle à la recherche de l'agresseur. Rien. La pièce était vide.

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent soudainement une porte claquer violemment.

Dean se précipita de nouveau vers le bruit, cherchant une ouverture qui aurait permis au meurtrier de s'enfuir. Mais rien dans les murs n'indiquait une quelconque sortie. John rejoignit son fils l'arme au poing, prêt à agir puis se retourna et courut vers la porte d'entrée pour contourner la chapelle et rattraper le fuyard.

Pendant ce temps, Dean s'approcha du corps mutilé qui gisait sur le sol baignant dans une mare de sang. Les doigts des pieds et des mains éparpillés ça et là autours de lui. L'aîné des Winchester eut un haut le cœur devant l'expression de douleur fixée à tout jamais sur le visage de la victime. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche crispée dans un dernier cri d'agonie.

S'arrachant douloureusement de ce spectacle morbide, Dean entendit son père l'interpeller d'urgence.

- Dean ! Cria son père. On quitte les lieux… Une voiture approche.

Le jeune homme recula, puis rejoignit au pas de course son père qui avait déjà pris la direction de leur voiture, remerciant le ciel d'avoir bien dissimulé l'Impala aux regards indiscrets.

Caché derrière les fourrés, John prit quelques secondes afin d'apercevoir un homme blond de bonne taille, son insigne de police attachée autour de son cou, l'arme bien en main, prendre le même chemin qu'ils avaient pris quelques instants plus tôt.

Comment la police avait-elle fait pour arriver aussi vite sur les lieux du crime alors que tout semblait abandonné ici ? Etait-ce les cubains qu'ils avaient questionnés auparavant qui les avaient prévenus ou est-ce que les policiers de Miami menaient vraiment cette enquête avec une terrible efficacité ?

Le plus vieux des Winchester n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses interrogations. Il entendit de nouveau une portière de voiture qui se refermait et sut que le coéquipier du policier n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le rejoindre. John s'éloigna alors rapidement pour retrouver son fils qui l'attendait patiemment dans son véhicule noir.

Sam regarda Dexter s'avancer prudemment de la dernière chapelle abandonnée qu'ils avaient entrepris de visiter dans la soirée, le policier lui ayant proposé son aide pour inspecter plusieurs églises après leur journée de travail afin de lui faire gagner un temps précieux.

Suivant du regard son compagnon qui s'éloignait progressivement, Sam le perdit de vue un instant. L'angoisse lui serra alors brusquement l'estomac. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser aller tout seul ainsi. Soufflant de dépit par peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de dangereux, il ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre.

Sam s'extirpa du véhicule de Dexter et le suivit pour couvrir ses arrières.

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci DarknessWolf et Elida17 pour vos reviews hebdomadaires, j'ai toujours un grand plaisir à vous lire. Et ça y est, mon problème de Box est définitivement résolu, ouf ! Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 14

- Sam… vous feriez mieux de rester dans la voiture ! Lança calmement Dexter en le voyant s'approcher.

- Et si vous faisiez une mauvaise rencontre ? Rétorqua le jeune homme inquiet.

- Ecoutez ? Coupa le plus vieux en percevant au loin le bruit du moteur d'une voiture.

Sam tendit d'oreille, mais n'entendit rien, à part le souffle continu du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les feuilles des arbres.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport avec le coup de feu qu'on a entendu en arrivant ici ? Questionna-t-il.

- J'n'en sais rien. Répondit Dexter, s'avançant toujours lentement vers la chapelle.

Tout comme les Winchester l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt, ils passèrent par la porte d'entrée restée entrouverte et s'engagèrent à l'intérieur. Une odeur âcre et légèrement amère flottait désagréablement dans l'air et semblait s'appesantir dans le fond de la sacristie.

Dexter plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sam et ils comprirent immédiatement, sans émettre le moindre mot, que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir ne serait pas beau à voir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le corps mutilé gisant sur le sol dans une large flaque de sang, Morgan empêcha le plus jeune de s'approcher.

- Regardez. Lança le policier scientifique. Il y a une emprunte de pas dans le sang ! Faites attention.

Sam ne bougea plus, pâlit puis avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant le visage du cadavre. C'était exactement celui qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, son expression de douleur s'était cependant figée dans la mort comme un masque de comédie antique.

Devant la pâleur du jeune homme, Dexter s'approcha pour se placer devant lui, cachant de ce fait cette vision cauchemardesque. Il observa Sam et fut surpris par son expression. Il s'attendait à y voir du dégout, de l'horreur, mais il y vit au contraire une certaine froideur, comme s'il avait déjà été confronté à un spectacle semblable. Puis Dexter pensa au passé du jeune Winchester et aux situations auxquelles il avait dû être confrontées dès son plus jeune âge.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les paroles du policier tirèrent Sam de sa torpeur et le ramenèrent à la réalité avec une sensation étrange et dérangeante d'être constamment observée.

- Je… je crois… que… nous ne sommes pas seuls ici ! Articula-t-il difficilement.

Dexter eut un frisson de satisfaction et sentit l'adrénaline se diffuser rapidement dans ses veines. Sam, tout comme lui, avait eu cette désagréable impression et maintenant elle se vérifiait. Il savait désormais que quelqu'un, caché dans la chapelle, épiait leurs moindres gestes.

- Vous devriez retourner dans ma voiture. Ordonna-t-il en chuchotant presque afin de le protéger.

- C'est hors de question ! Rétorqua Sam aussi sec. A deux nous avons plus de chance de l'attraper.

Le Policier découvrit alors avec étonnement le jeune homme prendre une toute autre attitude. Il n'y avait plus devant lui cette personne réservée et mal dans sa peau qu'il avait côtoyée jusqu'à présent, mais il découvrait quelqu'un qui se maîtrisait parfaitement comme serait un chasseur qui a trouvé une proie et qui la traque.

Sam observa la salle avec intérêt et s'approcha à la gauche du mur.

Avec une grâce féline, il se déplaça doucement vers le meuble en bois entièrement sculpté qui prenait toute la longueur de la pièce et commença à déplacer ses mains dessus, caressant du bout des doigts les reliefs, afin de trouver une poignée ou un bouton secret qui ouvrirait une porte dissimulée dans les murs.

Lorsqu'un petit déclic se fit entendre alors qu'il passait sa main sur l'une des ailes d'une colombe incrustée dans le bois, Dexter se retourna rapidement face à une porte qui se déverrouilla. Il s'avança lentement devant elle et la poussa doucement.

Le policier vit alors une forme indistincte dans le noir bouger précipitamment et plusieurs coups de feu éclatèrent dans l'église. Dexter se déplaça à côté de la porte maintenant complètement ouverte et Sam roula de l'autre côté évitant une autre série de tirs.

Le jeune homme observa son compagnon et remarqua une tache de sang qui s'élargissait sur le tissu de son avant bras. Il le regarda soudainement inquiet et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Dexter lui fit non de la tête et indiqua de nouveau la porte où s'était réfugié le tueur.

Sam prit la décision de passer de nouveau devant l'ouverture pour rejoindre Morgan et une nouvelle série de coups de feu résonnèrent autours d'eux.

- Mais vous êtes fou ? Chuchota Dexter en colère.

- C'est une arme automatique. Rétorqua le jeune Winchester sûr de lui. Il ne devrait lui rester que trois balles maintenant.

Le policier resta bouche-bée quelques secondes puis plaqua Sam contre le mur.

- Vous ne bougez plus de là, espèce d'inconscient. Laissez-moi faire mon job !

Dexter retint sa respiration et passa à son tour devant la porte alors que les tirs reprirent au rythme d'un métronome. Seulement au quatrième coup il n'y eut qu'un clic indiquant, comme Sam l'avait prévu, que le tueur n'avait plus de munitions.

D'un seul corps, les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent alors dans le noir de la salle secrète et plongèrent sur le meurtrier.

Soudain Sam grimaça de douleur, le tueur avait toujours son couteau de chasse et venait de l'utiliser en lui tailladant l'épaule. Il le projeta ensuite violemment sur le sol. Sam essaya de se dégager lorsqu'une poigne d'une force surhumaine lui compressa la gorge, il sentit que le tueur aurait vite le dessus si Dexter n'intervenait pas rapidement.

Répondant à sa prière, le jeune Winchester put de nouveau reprendre sa respiration lorsque le policier maîtrisa momentanément le criminel. Mais Dexter reçut à son tour un coup de couteau dans la cuisse. Il poussa un cri de douleur et de rage et emprisonna de ses deux mains le poignet de son assaillant qui maintenait la lame dangereusement proche de sa poitrine.

Sam ramassa l'arme qu'avait perdue Dexter dans sa lutte et tira sur le meurtrier à plusieurs reprises. L'homme s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, entraînant avec lui le policier à bout de souffle.

Dexter le repoussa brutalement sur le côté et se redressa le regard fixé sur le corps sans vie du criminel. Sam l'observa à son tour et fut effrayé par l'étincelle de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Un regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il jubilait devant la dépouille désarticulée de l'ancien meurtrier.

Sam se rendit compte, pour la première fois, que Dexter n'était pas seulement l'homme charmant et aimable qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors, mais qu'il était aussi un flic qui n'en était pas à son premier homicide et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté outre mesure par cet évènement alors qu'il observait avec détachement le cadavre comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Le policier fit sursauter son compagnon lorsqu'il alluma une lampe torche qui éclaira soudainement la pièce et leur fit découvrir une vision d'horreur : Les murs étaient recouverts de centaines de photographies représentant les victimes et de ce qu'elles avaient subi par la suite, du début de leur calvaire jusqu'à leur dernière agonie. « _Un peu comme le chemin de croix du Christ avant sa crucifixion » _songea le jeune chasseur.

Sam reporta son attention sur les clichés et sentit son cœur se soulever. Pourquoi ce malade avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu transformer et sacrifier ces hommes de cette façon ?

Doucement il releva la tête et observa l'obscurité.

- Vous pouvez éclairer le plafond ? Demanda-t-il ne reconnaissant presque plus sa voix rendue trop grave par l'appréhension qui l'assaillait.

Dexter s'exécuta et ils découvrirent un gigantesque pentacle sanguinolent. A chaque extrémité était représenté un symbole différent au centre duquel étaient accrochés des effets personnels appartenant aux jeunes hommes démembrés. Enfin, si l'on considère que les ongles, un peu de peau et les cheveux pouvaient faire parti des effets plutôt très personnel des victimes. Seul l'endroit qui représentait le monde spirituel était dépourvu de trophées.

Sam eut un frisson dans le dos en se rendant compte qu'ils venaient d'interrompre une invocation démoniaque. Le dernier rituel n'ayant pas été fait correctement, il était désormais impossible de faire venir qui que ce soit pour lui demander d'exhausser le moindre vœu.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le cadavre à ses pieds et s'agenouilla près de lui. Dexter l'imita et enleva la cagoule qui recouvrait le visage du tueur. Ils eurent tous les deux un mouvement de recul et de dégout devant le visage complètement brûlé du criminel qui avait du souffrir le martyre durant des années avant que les plaies ne cicatrisent.

Sam n'eut pas à chercher loin pour savoir ce que désirait celui qui avait commis ces crimes monstrueux et désespérés. Seul un acte surnaturel aurait pu venir en aide à ce misérable. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, le jeune Winchester éprouva de la pitié pour cet homme.

Puis, il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Comment pouvait-il avoir de la compassion pour cet homme qui en avait torturé d'autres ? Sam se releva et quitta soudainement la pièce confus, laissant Dexter seul.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chapelle et qu'il pu enfin respirer l'odeur de la forêt avoisinante, Sam reprit contact avec la réalité. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau plongé dans ce qu'il avait désespérément cherché à fuir. Décidément, il était maudit et où qu'il aille, il fallait constamment que son passé le rattrape. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à présent parce que son frère l'avait toujours soutenu. Mais à partir du moment où Dean lui avait craché à la figure la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, son monde s'était écroulé. Sam avait perdu ses repères. En fait, il constata amèrement qu'il avait tout perdu.

Une main réconfortante lui caressa le dos et Sam se retourna surpris.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Dexter devant le visage désorienté du plus jeune.

Sam le regarda silencieusement et trembla.

- Je… je vais vous attendre dans la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? Questionna de nouveau le policier en lui saisissant le bras pour l'arrêter. Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ici ? Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- C'est… un pur hasard ! Bredouilla Sam en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque pour prendre la direction du véhicule.

Dexter le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux plissés et le sourcil arqué. Le jeune Winchester était un excellent chasseur et il l'avait bien vu, ce n'est pas de courage qui lui manquait, bravant les balles comme l'aurait fait un flic aguerri. Mais pourquoi maintenant il semblait si perturbé ? Comment avait-t-il fait pour découvrir le meurtrier ? Il avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui avait permis de trouver le tueur. Sam n'était presque pas sorti de chez lui et n'avait rencontré quasiment personne. Il fallait qu'il sache comment il avait fait !

Morgan se promit qu'une fois rentré, il allait trouver rapidement des réponses car le temps lui était compté désormais. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il appelle ses collègues pour les prévenir de ce qui s'était passé ici. Il fallait également établir un périmètre de sécurité afin de préserver les indices.

Le meurtrier n'était pas seul lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et par peur il s'était réfugié dans sa cachette avant que Sam et lui n'interviennent. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait fait fuir, il fallait donc rester prudent et ne pas faire de conclusion trop hâtive.

Le policier prit son portable et appela sa sœur qui, d'abord inquiète pour sa santé, l'assaillit de questions et lui envoya par la suite de toute urgence une équipe de policiers et une ambulance.

En moins d'un quart d'heure Angel Batista et d'autres flics encadrèrent la scène du crime. Masuka se chargea de prendre les photos des corps retrouvés et les indices furent répertoriés avec soin.

Pendant ce temps, Dexter avait rejoint Sam dans la voiture. Le jeune homme somnolait un peu la tête appuyée contre le dosseret, les yeux dans le vague à demi clos. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'était réfugié dans le véhicule et semblait ruminer des idées noires. Dexter l'observa encore et se décida enfin à lui parler.

- Il faudrait peut être soigner cette épaule avant que tout votre sang n'imprègne le siège de ma voiture ! L'ambulance est arrivée.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oui, vous avez raison… Il semblerait que vous ayez toujours raison en fait ! Rajouta-t-il ensuite en sortant du véhicule imité de près par Morgan.

Dexter posa ses avant bras sur le capot et pointa un index sur le plus jeune.

- Je vais devoir faire un rapport sur ce qui c'est passé et j'indiquerai que vous ne faisiez que m'accompagner. Votre blessure est dû au fait que vous avez voulu m'aider. C'est clair Sam ?

- Limpide ! Répondit le plus jeune.

- Allez vous faire soigner et ensuite rentrez chez nous. On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

- Okay ! Murmura Sam sombrement.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas Sam, les meurtres à Miami sont monnaie courante et votre implication dans celui-ci est un pur hasard ! Rajouta Dexter en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Le jeune Winchester haussa des sourcils et sourit amèrement. S'il savait le nombre de fois où les ennuis lui étaient tombés dessus par hasard, il en aurait fait une syncope. Sam fuyait les problèmes, mais eux venaient se coller systématiquement à lui comme une mouche sur une merde. C'était peu être ça sa malédiction. Etre le type le plus malchanceux de la terre. Et cette idée, aussi stupide soit-elle, le fit sourire.

- Je crois que même perdu en plein milieu du désert, les éclairs trouveraient le moyen de me foudroyer !

- Vous ne seriez pas un tantinet pessimiste Sam ? S'exclama Dexter avec humour.

- Non, extrêmement réaliste plutôt ! Conclut le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'ambulance.

Dexter le regarda s'éloigner lorsqu'il vit sa sœur surgir comme une furie vers lui. Elle semblait vraiment en colère et lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle se maîtrisa difficilement pour ne pas le gifler.

- T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? Lui hurla-t-elle furax avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer si fort qu'il eut l'impression d'étouffer.

- Outch… Gémit Dexter.

- Putain Dex, on ne va jamais tout seul sur une intervention, même un bleu sait ça ! Tu m'as foutu une trouille d'enfer !

Debra le relâcha, recula et le regarda soudain plus sérieusement. Son attitude passant de la sœur inquiète et protectrice au lieutenant de police inquisiteur. Dexter étonné par ce changement de comportement la regarda troublé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu héberges le fils d'un criminel en cavale ?

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme DarknessWolf !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec une journée d'avance. Je pense qu'il ne va pas vous laisser sans réaction… Sors discrètement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire taper…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 15

- Allo John ?

- Bobby ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Questionna John en passant son portable d'une oreille à l'autre pour mieux l'entendre.

Il venait de jeter son sac chargé d'armes et de munitions sur le lit et regarda la porte de la salle de bain où Dean venait de s'enfermer pour se rafraichir.

- Et bien… Hésita le vieux chasseur. Avant votre départ j'ai reçu un coup de fil anonyme… et je me suis renseigné… Je sais pas si ça peut être utile… mais l'appel venait d'une cabine téléphonique publique de la ville de Miami… Je t'envoie l'adresse exacte sur ton portable.

John nota l'information et se demanda si Sam n'avait pas essayé de joindre son vieil ami.

- Merci Bobby ! J'enverrai Dean jeté un œil dès qu'on se sera un peu décrassé, il fait une chaleur à crever ici !

- Pas d'quoi ! Tant que c'est pour retrouver le gosse !

Le chasseur raccrocha et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean apparut beaucoup plus détendu et plus frais qu'avant, les cheveux encore mouillés formant quelques épis indisciplinés au dessus de la tête. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son père.

John lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse.

- Tiens, Bobby a retrouvé l'adresse de ton coup de fil mystérieux ! Tu y vas en planque et si tu ne vois rien de suspect tu as quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée. De mon côté je vais essayer d'avoir des informations sur le type qui s'est fait tuer dans cette chapelle.

- Tu penses que les meurtres ne sont pas finis ? Questionna Dean en passant rapidement un tee-shirt noir beaucoup moins chaud que celui qu'il portait avant.

- J'n'en sais rien… Hésita John. Quand nous sommes partis, le meurtrier était toujours en liberté. Donc il peut encore tuer. Je crois que cette chasse n'est pas encore terminée !

- Okay ! Admit Dean en prenant les clefs de l'Impala ! J'y vais tout de suite et je te tiens au courant.

John le regarda partir et s'installa devant l'ordinateur de Sam pour pirater différentes informations provenant de la police.

Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la chanson « Thunderstruck » résonner dans l'habitacle de sa Chevrolet, Dean s'aperçut qu'il venait de retourner dans le lecteur de sa voiture, pour la quatrième fois d'affilée, la cassette d'AC/DC usée jusqu'à la trame. Garé discrètement derrière plusieurs véhicules à l'angle d'une rue, il avait une vue imprenable de la cabine téléphonique. Un réverbère, tout proche l'illuminait généreusement, lui permettant d'observer les rares passants qui voulaient téléphoner ou qui se retrouvaient dans un tel état d'ébriété, qu'ils avaient besoin d'un appui d'urgence suffisamment solide pour utiliser leur propre téléphone.

L'aîné des Winchester se retrouva plusieurs fois en train de rire tout seul devant certaines situations, allant du groupe de filles aux jupes trop courtes et aux talons exagérément trop grands, zigzagant lamentablement après avoir ingurgité trop d'alcool, pour finir par se prendre la cabine dans la figure de plein fouet. Ou bien de l'homme d'affaire trop pressé qui ne savait plus utiliser ce genre de matériel trop vétuste et qui cherchait désespérément l'endroit où insérer la carte. « _Rien de plus drôle que de voir un mec en costard cravate péter un plomb devant une machine qui lui répétait six fois de suite d'une voix monocorde : veuillez insérer votre carte téléphonique s'il vous plait _» Pensa Dean avec humour.

Son rire se figea lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme marcher précipitamment vers la cabine. Elle s'arrêta devant, sembla l'observer méticuleusement et en fit le tour comme si elle y avait perdue quelque chose. Le lampadaire grésilla soudainement puis éclata, projetant des éclats de verre un peu partout sur le sol.

Dean prit immédiatement son arme et vérifia s'il était bien chargé ainsi qu'un flacon d'eau bénite qui lui permettrait d'éloigner toutes sortes de créatures venues de l'Enfer.

Il sortit sans se faire remarquer et se rapprocha prudemment.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'un putain de démon faisait là ?_ Se demanda le chasseur intrigué.

Il s'avança à pas de loup et eut la sensation étrange qu'il allait y avoir un problème. Il arriva bientôt à l'angle de la rue et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'être démoniaque.

Soudain, le cœur de Dean s'arrêta brusquement lui provocant une douleur insupportable. Un flash le transporta dans le bar ou il avait perdu la mémoire. Cette femme… Putain de merde… Cette femme était La femme avec qui il avait passé la soirée… Rachel ! Il entendit son rire éclater dans sa tête comme une craie que l'on crisse sur le tableau.

Dean colla l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur et s'accroupit pour reprendre ses esprits. Il souffla plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer. Putain, il s'était fait piéger aussi bêtement qu'un débutant. De rage il se cogna un peu plus fort la tête contre la surface froide en pierre et ferma les yeux.

Il devait reprendre son calme.

Maintenant.

Il aspira l'air plusieurs fois pour remplir totalement ses poumons et se précipita vers la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul, surprise de voir le chasseur en face d'elle. Ses yeux prenant instantanément une couleur noire intense.

- Tiens donc ! Lança-t-elle en se ressaisissant rapidement. Dean Winchester en personne.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas contente de me voir, saleté de démon ? Sourit le chasseur l'air bravache.

- Oh non… surtout surprise de te voir en pleine forme… mais… tu es tout seul dit-moi mon trésor ? Qu'as-tu fait de ton petit frère ?

Le démon fit une moue boudeuse et se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme.

- Mais bien sûr ! Reprit l'être démoniaque. Tu t'en es débarrassé… mais alors dis-moi Dean… Comment tu gères ta conscience maintenant mon chéri ?

Dean eut une seconde d'hésitation et baissa un moment sa garde. Ainsi donc tout avait été manigancé depuis le début et c'est par ruse qu'il avait été drogué. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que cette pétasse insinuait et qu'avait-elle fait à Sam ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Sam ? Hurla Dean haineux.

La femme possédée éclata de rire. Elle la tenait sa vengeance. Elle voyait enfin l'incertitude et la peur dans le regard du chasseur.

- Moi rien ! Fit-elle innocente. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour justifier ce que tu lui as fait ?

Dean était maintenant livide, paralysé par les mots du démon sortant de sa bouche comme du venin.

- …

- Quoi tu n'as rien à dire ? Reprit-elle avec humour. Un Winchester qui ferme sa jolie petite gueule, ça c'est une première !

Pour répondre à son insulte, le chasseur voulut lui lancer l'eau bénite à la figure, mais d'un mouvement de la main elle le projeta contre le mur, l'immobilisant complètement. Elle s'avança ensuite tout près de lui, si près qu'il sentit le souffle de sa respiration contre sa joue.

- Tu as de la chance mon mignon ! C'est pas toi que je cherchais aujourd'hui… Mais j'ai vraiment pris mon pied en te voyant aussi pitoyable... Tu sais…

Puis après un petit moment de réflexion elle lui lança :

- Je vais te laisser un petit cadeau pour la peine…

Elle fouilla dans sa poche de jean's moulant et en sortie un petit comprimé blanc. Dean comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et serra fortement la mâchoire.

- Humm, laisse-toi faire Dean ! Ça va t'aider à te rappeler et ensuite…

Le démon lui arracha l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main gauche et la glissa méchamment dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

- … ensuite tu pourras te tirer une balle dans la tête !

La jeune femme donna un coup de poing violent sur le visage du chasseur bloqué contre le mur, puis lui saisit le menton qu'elle ouvrit avec force. Elle lui glissa ensuite le comprimé dans la bouche et lui écrasa férocement la mâchoire d'une main puissante. Dean entrechoqua ses dents et du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Il tenta de ne pas l'avaler mais la coupure qu'il s'était faite à la langue inonda sa gorge de son propre sang et pour ne pas étouffer il déglutit par reflex.

Le démon le relâcha et le regarda satisfait.

- Très bien Winchester… j'aurais le plaisir de te voir bientôt en Enfer !

Dean sentit la pression qui l'écrasait disparaître et il se retrouva projeté sur le sol, enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il releva difficilement la tête et constata que la jeune femme avait disparu.

Rapidement il se mit deux doigts dans la bouche et se fit vomir pour recracher la drogue qu'il avait avalée. Le goût désagréable du sang lui remonta dans les narines et il vida le contenu de son estomac sur le trottoir. Avec son pied il étala la flaque nauséabonde et lorsqu'il y trouva le comprimé blanc à moitié dissous baignant dans son propre sang, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Du revers de la main il s'essuya la bouche et ferma les yeux. _« Qu'as-tu fait de ton petit frère ? » « Tu t'en es débarrassé » « Comment tu gères ta conscience maintenant mon chéri ? _» Dean grimaça et s'agrippa les cheveux de colère essayant vainement de chasser la voix imposante du démon dans son crâne.

Dean se releva péniblement et tituba jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'y installa tant bien que mal pour y retrouver un peu de contenance. Pourtant, alors qu'il restait immobile, il avait la désagréable impression d'être dans un manège en mouvement lui amenant le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les images se dédoublaient devant lui. Il flottait au dessus d'un nuage cotonneux puis chuta de nouveau et se tassa dans son siège. Il lui semblait qu'il était coincé à tout jamais dans une machine infernale et n'avait aucune possibilité de l'arrêter.

Laborieusement, il réussit à se saisir de son portable et devant les touches qui fuyaient sous ses doigts, Dean ferma les yeux et composa le numéro de téléphone son père.

Mais il pensait tellement à son frère, à ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, à ce que le démon lui avait insidieusement fait comprendre et ne pouvant maîtriser le flot de phrases qui explosaient dans sa tête comme des coups de fouet, Dean composa le numéro de son cadet.

Prostré, l'aîné des Winchester attendit et s'accrocha à son portable, espérant que son père décroche rapidement.

- Décroche putain ! Geignit-il en s'agrippant au volant de sa voiture pour ne pas tomber dans un précipice imaginaire qui le plongerait définitivement dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

La tonalité se fit lentement, presque au ralenti. Une attente interminable pour Dean. C'est lorsqu'il allait raccrocher désespéré qu'il entendit la connexion.

- Allo ?

La voix était hésitante et inquiète et Dean réalisa que c'était celle de son frère. Son petit frère qu'il recherchait depuis des semaines.

Sam qui, de son côté, observait son portable comme un objet étrange prêt à lui brûler les mains. Le plus jeune des Winchester n'avait jamais rebranché son téléphone depuis qu'il vivait chez Dexter et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fonctionné cette fois-ci ? Il ne reconnaissait même pas le numéro qui s'y était affiché. Alors pourquoi avait-il décroché, réagissant plus par instinct que par curiosité ?

- Sam… Sam… ! Bafouilla Dean. Je t'en supplie ne raccroche pas ! Je…je t'en prie Sammy.. NE RACCROCHE PAS !

Le silence prolongé au bout du fil lui fit penser que son petit frère avait tout simplement rejeté l'appel.

- J'écoute. Lança la voix impersonnelle de son cadet.

- Sammy… Je t'en prie… j'ai besoin d'aide… le démon… il m'a…

Dean ouvrit la portière de l'Impala en urgence et projeta sur le bitume le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac.

- Dean ? Questionna la voix cette fois-ci inquiète.

- …

- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas papa ?

- …

Sam entendit la respiration laborieuse de son grand frère à travers son portable.

- Où est-ce que tu es ?

- Je suiiiiiis… à l'angle de… de… de… Bégaya Dean avec difficulté.

- Putain de merde ! Reprit son aîné excédé en respirant fortement. Je suis à l'angle de la NW103rd Street et de la E8th avenue…

- Tu es à Miami ? S'étrangla Sam au bord de la panique.

- Ca fait… des semaines qu'on te cherche Sammy ! Soupira son frère. Samm… j'me sens vraiment… pas… bien !

Dean lâcha son portable qui tomba à ses pieds et ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer la tête contre le volant de sa voiture, un filé de salive blanchâtre s'échappant des commissures de ses lèvres. Il marmonna ensuite des paroles sans suite qui se terminèrent par un silence inquiétant.

- Dean ? Questionna Sam de nouveau, ne voulant pas céder à la panique.

- Dean réponds moi tout de suite ! Dean ?

Et devant l'absence de réponse de son frère, Sam reprit :

- Restes où tu es j'arrive tout de suite !

Sam sortit en trombe de son appartement le portable toujours connecté à la main, il dévala les escaliers et courut en direction de l'immeuble voisin où son frère devait se trouver. Il remarqua sur le sol plusieurs traces de sang et reprit sa course. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta à l'angle de la rue et aperçut la Chevrolet noire.

Le jeune Winchester pressa le pas et se retrouva devant la voiture, mais lorsqu'il vit Dean inanimé, Sam passa en mode panique et ouvrit précipitamment la portière côté conducteur.

Son frère s'effondra alors lourdement sur lui inconscient.

- Merde Dean ! Cria Sam.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous laisse découvrir maintenant ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 16

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets en colère Debra ! Lança Dexter tout en avançant tranquillement devant chez lui. Tu ne peux pas accuser le fils des erreurs de son père. Pas toi !

Sa sœur rassembla ses cheveux longs par nervosité et les rejeta en arrière d'un mouvement fluide.

- D'accord Sam est un chic type, mais je t'ai déjà dit que recueillir n'importe qui pourrait un jour t'apporter des emmerdes et là tu as les deux pieds dedans.

- Tu exagères toujours. Soupira l'aîné. Je t'assure qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. J'ai vérifié je te l'assure.

- Je reste persuadée du contraire. Renchérit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. J'ai lu son dossier et je ne suis pas dupe, tu l'as trafiqué et si quelqu'un le découvre tu ne seras pas le seul à en subir les conséquences espèce d'enculé. Je suis sur un siège éjectable et tes conneries peuvent me faire perdre ma place !

La jeune femme ragea intérieurement devant la naïveté que pouvait parfois avoir son frère. Elle arriva en haut de l'escalier et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dexter, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon grand frère préféré et là je suis vraiment inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre frère ! Ironisa-t-il.

Sa cadette lui envoya un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule et lui sourit.

- Justement, je veux le garder !

- Ecoute, je ferai attention je te le promets, mais je t'assure encore que tu te trompes au sujet de Sam. C'est vraiment quelqu'un qui essaye de s'en sortir… Il faut lui laisser cette chance sœurette.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça trou duc' ! Pesta Debra. J'ai plus de couettes depuis longtemps.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu veux que je reste ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Non. Lui répondit-il gentiment. Sam occupe ton ex-chambre et il doit être aussi passablement secoué par ce qui lui est arrivé tout à l'heure.

- Ca aussi c'est une sacrée connerie de l'avoir emmené sur un homicide ! Renchérie Debra. T'as pensé à quoi ?

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, on ne va pas recommencer, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer un peu.

- D'accord je te laisse tranquille ce soir, mais demain prépare toi officiellement à prendre un savon devant tous tes potes du commissariat et s'il te plait... Reprit-elle en le prenant fermement dans ses bras. Essayes de te reposer ! Je t'aime frangin.

- Moi aussi Debra. Murmura Dexter.

Il la regarda s'éloigner en lui faisant un petit signe de la main puis se retourna pour rentrer chez lui lorsque son geste se figea. Son sourire disparut et il observa, méfiant, la poignée de la porte d'entrée tachée de sang.

Il se pencha doucement pour prendre l'arme blanche qu'il avait toujours fixée à son mollet dissimulée sous son pantalon, puis avec un pan de sa chemise il entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement la clenche sans faire de bruit.

Dexter sentit au fond de lui-même l'adrénaline pulser dans son sang lui donnant l'impression d'être enfin entier, libéré de toutes entraves. Son passager de l'ombre essayait de refaire surface, grattant l'intérieur de son être pour pouvoir s'échapper et assouvir enfin son envie de meurtre.

Le policier retint sa respiration et se déplaça à pas de loup vers la cuisine puis découvrit sur le sol des gouttes de sang qui se dirigeaient d'abord vers la salle de bain puis prenaient la direction de la chambre de Sam.

L'inquiétude se dessina alors sur son visage.

Lentement il s'approcha de quelque pas, écouta le silence puis appela d'un air dégagé son colocataire.

- Sam… Je suis rentré !

Dexter s'avança de trois pas supplémentaires pour se rapprocher un peu plus de la chambre quand il entendit un léger mouvement derrière la porte.

Lorsqu'il vit Sam surgir de la chambre, en jean's et torse nu, plaquant fermement une large compresse sur l'entaille qu'il avait à l'épaule, Dexter dissimula rapidement son arme derrière le dos.

Le jeune Winchester referma rapidement la porte et sourit maladroitement à son hôte.

- J'ai voulu prendre une douche et ma plaie s'est rouverte ! Se justifia-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon. Je nettoierai les taches de sang que j'ai laissées un peu partout ! Rajouta-t-il en suivant le regard de Dexter allant du parquet jusqu'à lui.

Le policier regarda en direction de la chambre de Sam puis l'examina soupçonneux. Il réalisa avec une certaine délectation qu'il était de nouveau en train de lui mentir. Il lui mentait sûrement pour protéger quelqu'un de proche qu'il devait cacher chez lui. _Un Winchester à tous les coups ! _Maintenant Dexter n'était plus dupe. Si Sam était entré en contact avec l'un d'eux, il subirait de nouveau leur mauvaise influence et se laisserait manipuler au détriment de lui-même, gâchant ainsi tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis son arrivée à Miami.

Dexter retint sa rage et lui fit un mouvement positif de la tête.

- Je me suis inquiété un court instant après la journée que nous venons de passer ! Amenez-moi la trousse à pharmacie que je vous mette correctement le bandage.

Sam disparut un instant dans la salle de bain puis réapparut très rapidement la trousse dans une main et une chemise jetée négligemment sur l'épaule.

- Vous avez tout prévu ! Constata Dexter.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le canapé et le policier commença les soins nettoyant la blessure méticuleusement.

Profitant de leur proximité, il l'observa de nouveau.

Sam avait la bouche pincée et le regard fuyant. Il semblait également tendu et soucieux. Ses yeux voyageaient constamment dans toute la pièce pour observer les moindres recoins.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas _! Constata Dexter. _Sam avait-il subit des menaces ? _Il semblait en réalité mort de trouille. _Mais que s'était-il passé durant son absence et qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait peur à ce point ? _

- Voilà un bandage digne d'un embaumeur de momie ! Plaisanta-t-il faussement.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux pour en remonter une grande partie vers l'arrière, puis se frotta l'arcade sourcilière en fermant les yeux. Il semblait vraiment abattu et ne releva pas la plaisanterie du plus vieux.

- Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée ! Souffla-t-il doucement en lui lançant un regard de gosse fatigué.

- Désolé de vous laissez encore tout seul. Coupa Dexter. Mais je dois me rendre sur mon bateau pour y faire quelques préparatifs. Je dois prendre la mer ce week-end. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse quelques heures ?

Sam sembla soulagé par ses paroles.

- Non… non, non, non… bafouilla-t-il. Je peux très bien survivre tout seul !

- _Pas si sûr _! Songea Dexter.

_- Reste concentré sur ton objectif final. _Éclata la voix d'Harry dans la tête du policier. _Ne te laisse pas griser par ton arrogance… C'est un Winchester qui a réussi à semer le F.B.I…. ne te laisse pas berner par son apparence innocente… Il te manipule pour l'instant, mais c'est lui la marionnette… et c'est sa famille qui tire les ficelles._

Dexter chassa les paroles de son père au plus profond de lui-même, soupira et fit une tape amicale sur le genou du jeune homme. Il se releva doucement pour éviter de réveiller la douleur récente de sa blessure à la cuisse, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre vos antidouleurs avant de vous coucher et mangez quelque chose avec !

- Je n'oublierai pas ! Promit-il déjà l'esprit ailleurs.

Dès que Sam entendit le policier descendre tranquillement les escaliers, il se précipita vers sa chambre où Dean reposait inconscient sur le sol en position latérale de sécurité, le dos bloqué par un oreiller.

Sam enfila sa chemise rapidement et s'agenouilla à son côté, lui prit le pouls et posa une main sur son front humide. Il écouta ensuite sa respiration qui était faible mais régulière.

Il installa doucement la tête de son aîné sur ses genoux pour le surélever, puis avec une serviette humide qu'il avait trempée dans une bassine d'eau fraiche un peu plus loin, il lui essuya le visage et lui nettoya la bouche.

- Aller Dean… tu vas te réveiller ! Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

Le corps de Dean se crispa et son bras droit bougea nerveusement.

Sam passa ses bras autour de son torse et le redressa un peu plus.

- Tu vas réagir bordel de merde ! Pesta le plus jeune les larmes au bord des yeux, le berçant inconsciemment comme un petit enfant.

Quand la main de Dean se leva péniblement et agrippa l'avant bras de son cadet, Sam arrêta tout mouvement.

- Dean ! Ca va aller, t'inquiètes… t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis là !

- Soif… Murmura Dean faiblement.

- Je ne peux pas te donner à boire tout de suite frangin sinon tu risques encore de vomir… mais tu peux t'humidifier un peu la bouche avec la serviette humide… tiens…

- Sammy…

- Chut ! Repose-toi !

La main de Dean retombera lentement sur le sol et il se laissa envahir pas l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, il était installé plus confortablement sur le lit et une nouvelle serviette mouillée reposait sur son front pour le soulager. Sa veste avait disparu et une couverture le recouvrait sommairement.

- Sammy ?

Une ombre dansa devant lui avant que sa vision ne devienne plus nette et qu'il puisse reconnaître son petit frère. Dean se redressa d'un bon et oubliant une forte nausée qui cherchait à l'envahir, s'agrippa à son frère qui, par surprise et par peur, eut un mouvement de recul.

- Bordel Sammy j'ai cru que t'étais mort ! Geignit-il la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit encore confus ! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

Sam ne répondit pas alors que Dean le sentit tressaillir entre ses bras. Son cadet se dégagea doucement et posa de nouveau une main sur son front.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en ne répondant pas délibérément à sa question.

- Ca va mieux. Souffla Dean. J'ai juste les valseuses coincées sous la gorge… je pète de soif et… quand tu parles… j'ai l'impression que tu gueules !

Sam eut un sourire involontaire.

- Hey ben, qu'est-ce que c'est quand tu vas pas bien !

- Sammy… Reprit Dean sérieux. Tu m'as pas répondu… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait dis-moi ?

- Je… nous n'avons pas trop le temps… Est-ce que tu te sens capable de te relever ?

Dean regarda son cadet et lui saisit les poignets.

- Putain Sam !

Un frisson de terreur glaça le sang de Sam qui se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! Cria cette fois son petit frère. Arrêtes de faire comme si tu ne savais pas !

L'aîné des Winchester posa ses jambes lourdes sur le sol et se redressa difficilement. Il s'accrocha à son lit pour ralentir les images qui tanguaient devant lui et fixa son regard sur son cadet.

- Je t'assure que je me souviens plus de rien… et ce qu'a insinué ce putain de démon… me fait imaginer le pire !

- Et bien tu imagines parfaitement Dean ! Coupa Sam en maîtrisant péniblement ses émotions.

- Je n'étais pas moi-même. Soupira son aîné. Ce que j'ai pu te dire oublie le… C'est un tas de conneries !

- Des conneries ?! S'étrangla presque Sam. Des conneries… Lorsque tu dis qu'à cause de moi, papa et toi n'avez jamais pu avoir une vie normale ? Qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je meure avec Jessica ? Que tu en avais par-dessus la tête d'avoir sacrifié ta vie pour un connard dans mon genre ?

- Dean. Reprit le jeune homme après avoir avalé péniblement sa salive. Ce que t'a donné ce démon t'a juste fait dire le fond de ta pensée !

- Tu… tu peux pas dire ça ! Souffla Dean mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi et c'est pas par obligation… T'es mon petit frère !

Sam observa Dean avec colère et crispa la mâchoire pour ne pas lui répondre. De toute façon c'était inutile, le mal avait été dit.

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'heure d'essayer de te justifier Dean ! Lança-t-il de nouveau. Maintenant appelle papa et dis lui qu'il vienne te rechercher rapidement. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Dexter va bientôt revenir !

Dean secoua la tête, entre l'envie de lui balancer un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place et celle de le convaincre encore de son innocence.

- Faut que tu rentres avec nous Sammy !

- C'est Sam ! Lâcha son petit frère en lui tendant son portable.

Dean arracha le téléphone de ses mains et composa le numéro de son père.

- Et puis c'est qui ce type, Dexter ? Questionna son aîné.

- Un flic ! Coupa Sam, mettant fin immédiatement à la discussion.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche. Dean raccrocha perplexe et se frotta le visage l'air soucieux.

Sam perçut le malaise de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Papa attendait mon coup de fil… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne décroche pas ?

- Réessaye ! Ordonna son cadet.

Dean s'exécuta et compta le nombre de sonneries. Au bout de la cinquième, le répondeur se réenclencha : _Ici John Winchester, si c'est urgent, appelez mon fils Dean au 866.907.3235._

- Y'a un truc qui va pas ! S'inquiéta-t-il. Faut que je retourne à l'hôtel.

Dean se leva mais un vertige affreux le fit immédiatement se rassoir. Sam s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir.

Son grand frère n'était tout simplement pas encore en état de faire quoi que se soit tout seul.

- Attends, je prends ma veste et je t'accompagne. Mais après, je te laisse te débrouiller avec papa.

- Sam ?! Soupira encore une fois Dean.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Proposa son petit frère.

- Okay ! Répondit l'aîné, un nœud se formant au creux de son estomac. Allons-y !

_A suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà la suite et je m'aperçois qu'on approche tout doucement de la fin ! Rassurez-vous, je prendrai tout de même mon temps pour torturer mes personnages favoris… _

_Comme d'habitude… bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 17

D'abord se fut le noir, puis le bourdonnement dérangeant d'un insecte qui essayait de sortir de son crâne, qui réveilla son attention. Une douleur insupportable à l'arrière de la tête le fit grimacer lamentablement et le tira définitivement de l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'éclairage aveuglant de l'unique lampe suspendue au plafond lui brûla la rétine. Il referma un instant les yeux puis cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir supporter l'incandescente lumière.

Il voulut porter une main sur la douleur vive qu'il ressentait à la base du cou mais son geste fut immobilisé par une entrave inconnue. En fait, tout son corps refusait d'obéir à ses ordres parce qu'il était maintenu par des bandes de plastiques transparentes.

Du plastique ! S'étonna-t-il.

Il en aurait pleuré de rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Jamais de sa vie il aurait imaginé immobiliser quelqu'un de la sorte et pourtant, il connaissait une multitude de moyens pour neutraliser n'importe qui ou même n'importe quoi.

Mais du plastique !

Ses yeux se déplacèrent difficilement afin d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé. Il remarqua alors que tout était encore recouvert de cette même matière transparente, du sol au plafond.

Il tendit son corps pour tester la solidité de l'enveloppe en cellophane qui l'immobilisait mais il s'aperçut que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Il était emballé comme un vulgaire poulet disposé dans un rayon de supermarché.

De dépit il soupira encore, puis il se rendit compte, troublé et mal à l'aise, que son ravisseur l'avait complètement déshabillé avant de l'attacher et qu'il était de ce fait complètement nu.

Nu, immobile et vulnérable face à un inconnu qui l'avait laissé seul devant un avenir qui ne risquait pas d'être tout rose.

La rage le submergeant soudain, il gesticula avec force, cambra le dos pour détendre le plastique, mais rien ne bougea ! Il était bel et bien prisonnier.

Rapidement, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, à partir du moment où Dean était parti en planque jusqu'à maintenant.

John avait contacté plusieurs chasseurs et amis dans la police qui lui confirmèrent que le meurtrier avait bien été tué lors de son arrestation. Et comme il l'avait supposé, l'homme était resté dans la chapelle au lieu de s'échapper et c'est le policier blond, que le chasseur avait vu derrière les fourrés, qui l'avait maîtrisé. Il avait ensuite pu obtenir un rapport assez complet de la scène du crime qui confirma encore que le meurtrier avait tenté de faire appel à des forces occultes pour pouvoir satisfaire un désir personnel. Cette affaire semblait donc définitivement terminée pour lui.

Il était resté cependant frustré de ne pas avoir lui-même achevé son travail, en même temps il était satisfait que les meurtres soient enfin stoppés. Il pouvait donc se consacrer désormais entièrement à la recherche de son fils cadet. Sam, qui restait toujours aussi introuvable.

A ce moment là, il avait reçu un sms de son fils aîné lui demandant en quelques mots de le rejoindre de toute urgence en y mentionnant également le prénom de Sam.

Le chasseur avait alors pris quelques armes et avait sauté dans son véhicule pour rejoindre Dean, l'esprit en ébullition à l'idée de retrouver éventuellement le plus jeune de ses fils et à la façon dont il allait l'aborder, car Sam avait disparu pour une raison obscure et n'avait jamais voulu ou réussi à donner de ses nouvelles. Les retrouvailles risquaient d'être complexes, entre le soulagement de le revoir en bonne santé et la découverte de ce qu'il avait fait durant sa disparition. Avait-il souffert ? Était-il en possession de tous ses moyens physiques et mentaux ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que John avait pris la direction qu'avait emprunté Dean quelques heures plus tôt, songeant à lui qui, par soucis de discrétion, avait préféré laisser un message écrit plutôt que de se faire repérer bêtement.

Il allait passer à la prochaine intersection, lorsqu'il avait remarqué une voiture à l'arrêt au travers de la route, un vélo d'enfant coincé entre la roue avant et le dessous du véhicule. La portière grande ouverte, il avait vu surgir un homme paniqué, qui s'était précipité dehors puis s'était jeté à genoux pour chercher désespérément quelque chose sous la voiture, appréhendant l'affreux spectacle qu'il s'attendait à découvrir.

A tous les coups, le chauffeur n'avait pas vu venir à lui le cycliste et le choc avait dû être violent. L'homme s'était relevé et avait cherché du regard du secours, puis il avait vu le 4x4 de John et lui avait fait de grands signes avec les bras pour l'arrêter.

Le chasseur avait freiné et s'était garé derrière l'autre voiture. A travers la fenêtre arrière, il avait pu voir quelques jouets d'enfants ainsi que le nécessaire indispensable pour changer un bébé.

« _Rien de plus horrible que de percuter un enfant lorsqu'on est père également »_ Avait songé John en s'avançant vers le malheureux conducteur.

L'homme s'était agrippé les cheveux des deux mains de désespoir et respirait trop vite, la panique le submergeant complètement. Il avait croisé le regard du chasseur et d'une voix tremblante avait gémi.

- Je… je viens de tuer un gosse… bon Dieu… il… il… est coincé sous ma voiture… j'l'ai pas vu arriver… il allait tellement vite…

- Vous avez appelé les secours ? Avait interrogé John en se rapprochant du véhicule accidenté.

L'homme avait fait oui plusieurs fois de la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

John s'était penché à son tour, avait pris sa respiration pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait voir et avait observé le dessous de la voiture. Avec étonnement il avait constaté qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucun enfant, juste un vélo complètement disloqué.

Avec incompréhension il s'était retourné vers l'homme dont le visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais avant de s'en rendre compte, l'autre l'avait plaqué au sol avec son genoux et avant même de pouvoir se débattre il avait senti une piqûre à la base de son cou.

Tout était devenu alors flou et il avait sombré inconscient avant que son visage ne touche le sol.

Et maintenant, John se retrouvait prisonnier dans cette pièce mal éclairée, bâchée du sol au plafond, seul.

Cependant il sentit un léger courant d'air qui fit frissonner la peau nue de ses hanches qui n'était pas recouverte de plastique et voulut voir qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il entendit des bruits de pas et leva les yeux pour découvrir un visage familier.

John observa le policier qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il chassait le tueur près de la chapelle puis il se souvint de lui sur la route malgré son déguisement sommaire. Il avait les mains gantées, un long tablier de cuir marron protégeait ses vêtements et il portait sur le front des lunettes de protection transparentes.

Le chasseur se tordit de cou pour essayer de mieux l'observer mais il était trop bien maintenu. L'homme afficha ensuite, toujours aussi silencieusement, des photographies sur le mur en face à lui. Des visages d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. John se rappela alors de l'affaire de la dame Blanche à Jéricho avec la disparition de plusieurs hommes infidèles, puis celle des wendigos et du massacre de plusieurs campeurs. Il y avait là d'autres visages, tous ayant un lien avec les affaires qu'il avait résolues seul ou avec ses fils.

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un doux visage qu'il avait appris à connaître, celui de la petite amie de son plus jeune fils, Jessica, décédée de la même manière que sa femme Mary. Il chercha son persécuteur et lorsqu'il accrocha son regard il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ? Répondit la voix extrêmement calme de Dexter en se déplaçant lentement derrière lui.

Le chasseur roula des yeux pour le suivre du regard.

- J'ai un nombre incalculable d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pour quelle raison vous m'avez attaché ici ?

- Hum… Pouffa Dexter, vous savez, il y a des périodes dans la vie où tout va mal, malgré tous nos efforts pour y remédier et sans aucune raison, le destin s'acharne. Pourtant la plupart des gens n'entraînent pas leur famille sur les routes dans une déchéance malsaine semée de vols, d'effractions diverses, de violation de tombes et pour finir de meurtres. Comment avez-vous pu entraîner vos enfants dans votre délire ?

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux et s'humidifia les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que mes enfants ont à voir la dedans ?

Dexter s'approcha encore plus près de lui et John sentit soudain une douleur vive lui piquer la joue droite. Du sang perla sur sa peau et il vit avec horreur son tortionnaire en récupérer quelques gouttes avec une pipette en verre.

Il l'observa déposer son sang prélevé sur une lamelle transparente et en appliquer une seconde sur la première pour le conserver.

- Et vous me traitez de malade ! Siffla John ironique.

- C'est la seule place que vous méritez dans ce monde. Quelques gouttes de sang préservées, une dernière trace de votre passage cruel et sanguinaire ! Répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me juger ! Vous ne savez rien et vous ne comprendriez rien ! Souffla le chasseur.

- La seule chose qui est importante désormais, c'est que vos fils vont pouvoir vivre leur propre vie sans craindre les représailles de leur père.

- Vous délirez complètement ! Enragea John.

- Pensez vous vraiment que vous ayez préservé votre famille depuis que votre femme Mary est décédée ? Dès que quelqu'un s'approche de vous, ça finit toujours mal et quelques soient vos actes, vous êtes et restez le problème.

- J'aime mes enfants ! Fulmina John de colère.

Comment un inconnu pouvait-il lui cracher ça à la figure ? Songea-t-il en tirant vainement sur ses bras pour tenter de se dégager. Il sentait la colère lui ronger l'estomac après chaque parole que prononçait Dexter qui résonnait en lui comme des coups de fouet.

- Vous les aimez tellement ! Reprit Dexter, que vous les laissez pendants des mois livré à eux-mêmes et dès qu'ils semblent toucher du bout des doigts un semblant de vie normale, une catastrophe les fait retomber encore plus bas. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Avez-vous pensez parfois à les protéger vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous ! Explosa John. J'ai toujours protégé mes fils !

- Tellement bien que j'ai récupéré Sam à moitié inconscient sur le bord d'une route ! Et vous tenez si bien votre aîné en laisse, qu'au moindre écart de sa part, il se retrouve à l'hosto, ne dites pas le contraire ! Je n'ai jamais vu un type de son âge avec autant de blessures et de fractures !

Si John avait prit une douche glacée il en aurait ressenti le même effet.

- Sam est avec vous ? Il va bien ? Pourriture… j'espère que vous ne lui avez rien fait ?!

Dexter se saisit d'un long couteau et apprécia la pression de ses doigts gantés autours du manche en cuir puis d'un geste vif, le planta à quelques millimètres du visage de son prisonnier qui sursauta malgré lui.

- Contrairement à vous, Sam me fait confiance, mais la peur qu'il éprouve à votre sujet l'oblige à agir contre lui-même.

Le policier souffla de dépit puis approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de John pour lui chuchoter :

- Rassurez-vous, l'avenir de Sam est tout tracé désormais. Mais tant que vous serez en vie, il ne pourra pas être entièrement libre, il aura toujours peur que vous ressurgissiez avec votre lot de cadavres derrière le dos.

Dexter écouta John respirer frénétiquement et reprit du même ton :

- Pourtant il va s'en sortir parce que sa jeunesse est son alliée. Avec le temps, il pourra construire son avenir et surtout il en aura un… quand à son frère ! Ajouta-t-il perplexe. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard et que votre folie l'ait déjà contaminé !

- Je vous interdis de toucher à un seul cheveu de Dean ! Ragea John le corps entièrement tendu et douloureux par les efforts qu'il faisait pour se débattre et se libérer.

- Hum… Murmura Dexter. C'est vrai que c'est votre préféré, celui qui n'a jamais osé se rebeller, celui qui exécute vos ordres sans sourciller, même s'il faut tuer quelqu'un ou le brûler et surtout… qui n'hésite pas à tabasser son frère à la façon des Winchester pour qu'il rentre dans le droit chemin !

Le policier lut soudain dans le regard de John de la surprise et de l'inquiétude mêlée.

- Oh ! S'étonna Dexter imitant l'innocence même. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Excusez-moi d'en douter !

- Jamais mon fils ne ferait du mal à Sam ! Se défendit-il. Son job c'est de le protéger pas de le blesser !

- Son Job ! Eclata Dexter en pointant un index accusateur vers lui. Voilà la vérité ! Vous ordonnez, il exécute !

- Vous êtes un malade ! Constata John horrifié.

- Peut être ! Admis Dexter, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai su camoufler ma vraie nature auprès de ma famille, j'ai su les préserver, j'ai pourtant du mal à éprouver des sentiments, mais j'ai appris à faire semblant et c'est devenu presque une seconde nature, mais vous… pourquoi les avoirs entraîné dans votre folie ?

John se renfrogna et songea avec amertume que cet homme n'avait peut être pas tort.

- J'ai essayé d'être le plus honnête possible avec eux ! Ils savent vraiment qui je suis réellement et ils feront tout pour me retrouver, parce qu'ils sont mes enfants et qu'ils m'aiment !

- Bien sur qu'ils vont vous retrouver. Lâcha Dexter avec jubilation. J'ai laissé un indice tellement visible dans votre chambre que votre fils aîné ne pourra pas passer à côté et il le fera remonter jusqu'à nous !

L'angoisse et la panique s'empara alors du chasseur qui observa le policier avec horreur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air content ? Reprit le Policier devant le silence de John. J'ai vraiment hâte de m'entretenir avec Dean. Est-ce que je vais lui laisser une chance ou peut être vous rejoindra-t-il sur cette table ? Le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si vous disparaissiez tous les deux de la circulation, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez John Winchester ?

Dexter se saisit du manche du couteau laissé près du visage du chasseur et le retira lentement en veillant à ce que la lame laisse une profonde entaille sur sa joue.

John grimaça et respira difficilement à l'idée que Dean puisse se jeter dans la gueule du loup et risquer sa vie.

- Il ne sera pas aussi stupide ! Lança-t-il bravement faisant une confiance totale en son fils.

Dexter lui lança alors un sourire mystérieux. Un sourire qui avait l'air si dénué de toute haine ou de folie qu'il lui fit encore plus peur que tous les actes et les paroles qu'il avait fait ou prononcé jusqu'à présent.

Le policier s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ah votre avis John. Termina Dexter. Vous pensiez vraiment que Dean vous aurait envoyé un SMS ? Il a simplement fallu que je mentionne sur son portable le prénom de Sam pour que vous accouriez immédiatement. Priez pour que votre fils soit plus intelligent que vous !

John entendit la porte se refermer et se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir le plus total.

Dexter se détourna et laissa John Winchester hurler toute sa rage mêlée de désespoir.

_A suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Un grand merci pour vos mp, pour vos gentils messages et pour celles et ceux qui me lisent toujours régulièrement ! Alors sans tarder, voilà la suite…_

Chapitre 18

Dean regarda la route, puis Sam qui conduisait l'Impala. Il essaya ensuite de contacter de nouveau son père sur le portable de son frère, le sien restant introuvable après qu'il se soit évanoui lamentablement dans sa Chevrolet.

La ligne téléphonique restait désespérément silencieuse et ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress qui lui tordait déjà l'estomac.

Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il regardait son cadet assis à côté de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Pour lui, les choses étaient presque redevenues normales : Sam, sa voiture et lui, ensemble sur les routes avec une affaire à résoudre sur les bras. Mais là, elle concernait la disparition de son père et son inquiétude était réelle.

Dean déconnecta l'appareil et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Après s'être réinstallé sur le siège à la recherche d'une meilleure position, ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau sur Sam.

- Tu me regardes encore ! Constata Sam d'une voix neutre.

- Je suis subjugué par ta beauté ! Ironisa son aîné.

- Jerk ! Répondit son cadet avec un léger sourire.

- Nan… Reprit Dean après quelques longues minutes de silence, hésitant à remettre sur le tapis la conversation qu'ils avaient débutée à son réveil. Je… je voulais juste m'excuser… sincèrement !

Sam, les traits tirés par la lassitude, crispa ses doigts sur le volant et serra la mâchoire, son regard fixant l'horizon avec détermination.

- J'ne veux pas que tu me répondes Sammy ! Reprit Dean. C'que je t'ai dit, c'que je t'ai fait, je ne peux pas l'effacer… mais ce qui est sûr, ce qui est vrai… là… maintenant… c'est que tu es mon petit frère et que tu le resteras toujours… tu représentes ce à quoi je tiens le plus sur cette putain de terre, et que… je…

Dean leva la main et la laissa retomber, impuissant à dire ou à exprimer ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Il dirigea la tête vers son jeune frère et le regarda, essayant par la même occasion, de transmettre à travers ses yeux, tout ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Sam tourna un instant son visage vers celui de son frère, plongea son regard dans le sien pour y sonder toute sa vérité, allant jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Touché par ce qu'il ressentit au plus profond de son cœur, il baissa les yeux puis observa de nouveau la route.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et demanda à son aîné :

- Tu penses que le démon qui t'a attaqué en voulait aussi à papa ?

Dean se sentit alors étrangement apaisé. L'absence de réponse de Sam équivalait à une réponse en soi. Il ne lui pardonnait peut être pas tout pour l'instant, mais il passait à autre chose. Il sourit amèrement devant la fierté bornée qu'avaient tous les Winchester pour ne pas dire ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, puis sa bouche se plissa doucement et se termina en un sourire discret et sincère.

Il se frotta ensuite les yeux ainsi que le front pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Je n'en sais rien, je pense que le démon était plus à ta recherche qu'à la sienne, ou peut être qu'on a servi d'appât pour l'atteindre. Lui répondit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- J'espère qu'on va trouver des indices qui vont nous permettre de le retrouver. Reprit son cadet soucieux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait John quelques heures plus tôt, ils observèrent méticuleusement les moindres recoins pour retrouver un élément qui les amènerait vers leur père mais au bout d'un moment, Dean souffla de dépit et se posa sur le rebord du lit, fatigué de cette journée qui ne se terminait pas.

- Y'a rien putain ! Constata-t-il pessimiste.

Sam le regarda aussi inquiet que lui puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vais inspecter le couloir et le hall d'entrée on ne sait jamais !

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il entendit le bruit d'un objet qui raclait le sol. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut un portable. Sam se pencha pour le ramasser et questionna son frère du regard.

Dean se leva lentement pour éviter un étourdissement et prit l'objet des mains de son frère.

- Hey… c'est mon téléphone ? Constata-t-il surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Consultes tes messages ! Proposa son cadet.

Son aîné pianota rapidement sur les touches et leva les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Sam.

- J'ai jamais laissé de message à papa ! Et pourtant je lui ai demandé par sms de me rejoindre à la Marina parce que j'avais une piste pour te retrouver !

De plus en plus troublé, les deux frères se sentirent terriblement mal à l'aise, flairant le piège à plein nez.

- En tout cas, nous savons où nous devons aller maintenant ! Constata Sam.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Rajouta Dean. Si papa est prisonnier, et qu'on souhaite nous attirer là-bas, ça veut dire que c'est nous qu'on recherche… J'aime pas ça du tout !

- Ecoute, ça vaudrait peut être le coup de demander de l'aide, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bobby est trop loin et le temps qu'il nous rejoigne il sera peut être trop tard pour papa.

- Je ne pensais pas à lui ! Répondit Sam.

Dean regarda Sam et laissa montrer son agacement.

- Tu penses à ton flic. Grogna-t-il. Tu sais bien qu'on ne mêle pas des étrangers à nos affaires !

- Mais il connait bien la ville et son aide peut nous faire gagner un temps précieux.

- Faut d'abord qu'on réfléchisse à un plan ! Se renfrogna le plus vieux sentant de nouveau son mal de tête revenir au galop.

- Ecoute, j'appelle Dexter, il doit être sur place actuellement, je vais lui dire que je passe le voir sur son bateau et pendant ce temps tu nous trouves une idée de génie !

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Blâma Dean.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ou tu es simplement jaloux que je puisse avoir d'autres amis que papa ou toi ? Lança Sam irrité, ses yeux lançant de nouveau des éclairs.

- Je te demande juste d'être lucide Sam ! Le ton de sa voix augmenta d'un niveau alors qu'il appuyait son index sur la poitrine de son frère de façon à accentuer ses paroles. Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut compter que sur nous !

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, tu vas de nouveau me casser la gueule ? Lui jeta son petit frère à la figure.

- T'es qu'un pauvre con !

La goutte d'eau venait de déborder du vase et Dean empoigna Sam par le haut de sa veste et le plaqua violemment contre le mur avec une furieuse envie de lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Mais lorsqu'il vit la peur agrandir les yeux de son frère, sa respiration se bloquer dans l'attente du prochain coup à venir, Dean se maîtrisa et reprit son calme. Il desserra ses poings et lui étreignit doucement les épaules pour l'apaiser.

- Okay, va voir ton Dexter et démerdes toi pour trouver des arguments cohérents afin qu'il nous aide. Et dès que c'est fait, tu me préviens pour que je me rende à l'adresse qui est indiquée sur mon portable. Je compte sur toi pour faire vite. J'aime pas servir d'appât !

Sam grimaça en songeant à la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule, il se détendit néanmoins et trouva que le plan de Dean était risqué mais qu'il pouvait marcher. Dexter était un bon flic et avait la tête sur les épaules. A trois, ils pourraient maîtriser le kidnappeur. Et même s'il y avait quelque chose de démoniaque là-dessous, Sam pourrait demander au policier de délivrer son père en attendant qu'ils viennent à bout du Démon.

Le jeune homme acquiesça plusieurs fois de la tête et murmura son accord, un peu honteux du comportement qu'il venait d'avoir envers son aîné.

- Dean, susurra-t-il comme pour s'excuser. T'as pas l'air complètement remis… je pensais qu'un coup de main supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop… je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon ! Coupa Dean. On ne va pas passer la nuit à s'excuser chacun son tour. Allons-y !

Ils arrivèrent sur les quais de la Marina en moins de vingt minutes après avoir longé le quartier Art Déco non loin de la Lincoln Road. L'accès avait été rapide suite aux conseils avisés de Dexter qui avait accepté de rencontrer Sam sur son bateau, pour prendre une bière ensemble et écouter les choses importantes qu'il avait à lui dire.

Après avoir suivi la baie quelques instants, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Sam fut ébahi de voir autant de bateaux de différents tonnages amarrés de chaque côté de ponts flottants qui couraient sur la mer. « _Il devait y en avoir plus de deux cents » _songea-t-il admiratif.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et pensèrent en même temps que c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils pouvaient admirer ce genre de spectacle alors que la lune reflétait, à travers le mouvement des vagues, les silhouettes des navires.

- On se croirait presque en vacances ! Lança Dean avec un certain humour.

Sam tapota affectueusement le torse de Dean après avoir détaché ses yeux du paysage nocturne.

- Je vais rejoindre Dexter sur son bateau, le « Slice of life » quai numéro 6. Tiens-toi prêt !

Son petit frère se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux trop longs qu'il avait devant les yeux puis engouffra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, plus par habitude que pour les protéger du froid, avant de se diriger vers le quai correspondant.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en se faisant la réflexion que les sentiments que lui portait son petit frère restaient encore indécis et fragiles et qu'un rien le rendait susceptible et méfiant. Mais le pire, c'est cette crainte qu'il avait vu briller dans ses prunelles claires. Sam avait eu peur de lui et ça, Dean ne le supportait pas_. _

Il se jura qu'il ferait tout pour que son cadet ait de nouveau confiance en lui, car Dean se reprochait aussi toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu lui sortir lorsqu'il était sous influence de la drogue. Monstruosités qui lui revenaient par vagues depuis qu'il était de nouveau en contact avec son frère. _« Il y a parfois des choses que l'on pense sans vraiment vouloir qu'elles se réalisent »_ pensa-t-il. Comme souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un plutôt que de le voir souffrir. Parfois, ça lui était arrivé d'en vouloir à Sam, mais pas plus de quelques secondes, mais à cause de ce démon, ses pensées étaient ressorties au mauvais moment avec la mauvaise personne en face de lui et aujourd'hui il s'en voulait terriblement.

Pourtant Sam lui avait montré, à sa façon, qu'il tenait encore à lui. Il était venu à son secours et l'aidait à retrouver leur père. Toutefois, Dean avait toujours en tête les paroles que son petit frère lui avait jeté à la figure, lui rappelant qu'une fois son père retrouvé, il le laisserait se débrouiller.

Sam avait-il l'intention de rester ici et de mener une nouvelle vie ? Voulait-il vraiment les quitter ? Souhaitait-il faire une croix sur son passé et les laisser seul ?

Dean secoua la tête et prit la direction de la baie de Biscayne en attendant le feu vert de son frère.

Sam n'eut pas à chercher longtemps le bateau de son colocataire. Dexter se tenait sur le pont une canne à pêche à la main.

- Les poissons ne dorment pas la nuit ? Questionna Sam intrigué.

- La lumière des réverbères les attire. Répondit le policier. Montez, je vous attendais !

Le jeune homme agrippa la main tendue de Dexter et se retrouva hissé sur le bateau. Il regarda l'horizon puis l'intérieur du petit navire avec curiosité.

- Une bière ? Questionna le plus vieux.

- Volontiers.

Dexter lui en tendit une et s'installa sur grosse caisse en plastique, en attendant que Sam en fasse de même.

- Votre coup de fil m'a intrigué Sam ! Reprit-il. Vous m'expliquez ?

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage puis avala une gorgée de bière.

- Et bien, je vais être franc avec vous, je vous dois bien ça ! Commença-t-il. Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas franchement ma famille et qu'elle est recherchée par la police… mais… mon frère m'a contacté… pour me prévenir que notre père avait disparu… qu'il avait été kidnappé plus exactement…

Lisant de la surprise dans les yeux de Dexter, Sam s'arrêta de parler et observa son attitude.

- Je suppose qu'il est difficile pour vous, dans ce cas là, de prévenir la police de sa disparition ! Répondit le policier.

Le jeune Winchester acquiesça de la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Ce qu'il y a… Reprit Sam. C'est que je connais l'endroit où il est maintenu prisonnier et que j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour le délivrer !

- Et vous connaissez ses ravisseurs ? Questionna de nouveau Dexter étrangement calme.

Sam se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux, montrant ainsi son trouble, puis se frotta nerveusement le bas du visage.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne affaire dont papa s'est occupée… qu'une personne cherche à se venger où quelque chose comme ça !

- Quelque chose comme ça… répéta Dexter septique avant d'avaler lui aussi une gorgée de bière.

- Vous pensez bien que vous me mettez dans une situation délicate Sam ! Reprit le policier. Vous me demandez d'aider un fugitif… Vous devriez plutôt penser à votre avenir et laisser votre père et votre frère se débrouiller !

Sam eut un sursaut de surprise, montrant ainsi son désaccord avec ce qu'il venait de lui suggérer, s'étranglant presque avec le reste de sa boisson. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son père comme ça et il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser son frère s'en charger surtout dans l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

- Vous rigolez ?!

- Non, Sam. Je ne plaisante pas ! Mais je vois bien que je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis. Je crois, par contre, que vous faites erreur. Si votre père a été kidnappé, c'est qu'on cherche plutôt à atteindre l'un de vous deux ! Ou peut être avez-vous eu une demande de rançon ? Une exigence particulière ?

Le jeune homme se frotta le front plusieurs fois, sentant une étrange douleur s'immiscer à travers les tempes puis s'étendre vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser les effets et termina le reste de sa bière.

- Je pense que vous avez raison ! Reprit Sam. On cherche à nous piéger c'est certain. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide !

- Et où se trouve votre père ? Questionna le policier en s'approchant de lui.

Sam soupira lourdement, se sentant de nouveau bizarre, entre une soudaine envie de dormir et une étrange sensation d'être à côté de ses pompes. Il fouilla cependant ses poches et en sortit un bout de papier qu'il lui tendit.

Dexter le prit et regarda l'adresse qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. C'était celle où attendait patiemment John Winchester.

- Je connais ! Lança-t-il rassurant. Et je vais vous aider Sam ! Juste parce que vous avez besoin d'être libéré de votre famille. Il faut en terminer définitivement avec votre passé et envisager sérieusement votre avenir. Allons-y !

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils en le regardant, ne comprenant pas vraiment les dernières paroles de Dexter. Il se leva pour prendre son portable et prévenir Dean, lorsque tout devint trouble. Ses jambes sans force l'abandonnèrent et il tomba lourdement sur les genoux avant qu'une chape de plomb ne s'écrase sur ses épaules et l'entraîne irrésistiblement vers le sol.

Sam lâcha son portable et s'effondra inconscient alors que le policier reprenait la bouteille de bière contenant le narcotique qui avait plongé le jeune Winchester dans un profond sommeil.

- Et de deux ! Totalisa Dexter satisfait. Allons-nous occuper maintenant de ce cher grand frère !

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà un chapitre qui va sûrement vous faire réagir !_

_Je vous précise encore que les Winchester ne m'ont rien fait et que je les adore vraiment... le soucis… c'est que j'adore aussi Dexter…_

Chapitre 19

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ! Jura Dean en regardant encore une fois sa montre. Sam mettait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps pour le contacter et les appels téléphoniques qu'il lui avait passé étaient restés sans réponses.

Il regarda la baie, puis les grandes habitations cachées derrière la végétation composée essentiellement de pins, espérant voir apparaître son frère d'un instant à l'autre.

Il avait voulu lui faire confiance et le laisser appeler ce flic de la Miami Metro Police Département et maintenant il se maudissait d'avoir accepté. Il sentait au fond de ses trippes que ce Dexter était une menace pour son cadet sans en déterminer la cause. « _Jamais un mec n'en aiderait un autre sans arrière-pensée, à moins d'être un saint_ » songea-t-il excédé.

Dean espérait cependant que Sam ait été retenu pour une raison quelconque plutôt qu'il ne soit poursuivi encore par sa mauvaise étoile qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à le fourrer dans des situations inextricables.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura-t-il de nouveau. Son père et Sam étaient injoignables, Bobby quand à lui était à des milliers de kilomètres et Dean réalisa qu'il était résolument seul sur ce coup là.

Pourtant il ne devait pas flancher, il devait être à la hauteur pour sauver sa famille et malgré cette journée qu'il qualifierait de franchement merdique il devait y faire face.

Alors, prenant son courage à deux bras, il alla chercher dans le coffre de sa voiture, un maximum d'armes qu'il pourrait emporter avec lui pour affronter toutes sortes de créatures. Il chargea son fusil à canon scié de gros sel, prit son révolver muni de balles en argent, glissa à l'arrière de son dos son colt calibre 45 semi-automatique préféré chargé de balles réelles puis attacha une machette le long de sa cuisse.

Il arracha également plusieurs pages concernant le rituel d'exorcisme qu'il n'arrivait jamais à retenir par cœur, une fiole d'eau bénite et plusieurs sachets contenant des plantes et talismans qu'il pourrait éventuellement utiliser. Il se jaugea ensuite satisfait.

- Mieux que Rambo ! Lança-t-il bravache.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait prêt et un peu plus confiant, il prit la direction de l'endroit où devait se trouver son père, tout en veillant à ne pas se faire trop remarquer des badauds qui profitaient de la nuit pour se rafraîchir.

L'adresse indiquait une maison cossue et moderne habitée par des personnes aisées qui voyageaient toute l'année à travers le monde. Ce n'était pas la maison en elle-même qui l'intéressait mais plus exactement le hangar à bateaux situé à l'arrière de la demeure.

A pas de loup, il avança lentement à travers les arbres, observa les alentours et se cacha derrière les buissons au moindre bruit suspect. Il continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bâtiment. En faisant attention de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il longea le mur et jeta un coup d'œil furtif au travers de la seule petite fenêtre qui semblait entrebâillée. Mais l'obscurité de celle-ci et son étroitesse l'obligèrent à continuer ses recherches. _« Ce n'est pas par là que je pourrai entrer » _Songea-t-il.

Le jeune homme jugea alors que le seul moyen de lui permettre d'accéder à l'intérieur était tout simplement d'y aller par la mer. Il souffla à l'idée de « _se foutre à l'eau en pleine nuit »_ mais se consola en se disant qu'un bain de minuit lui remettrait les idées en place après une journée comme celle-ci.

Portant ses armes à bout de bras afin d'éviter de les mouiller, le chasseur pénétra dans l'eau et longea la rive jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'entrée. Il se cacha sous le petit pont flottant qui s'engouffrait vers le hangar et s'avança doucement en observant à travers les lattes de bois tout mouvement suspect.

Plus il progressait, plus le niveau de l'eau diminuait. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, il entendit un bruit sourd et s'immobilisa. Dean écouta le silence, tout en prenant son 45 dans la main droite. Le contact du métal lourd et froid entre ses doigts le rassura et il reprit sa marche.

Il s'appuya à la coque d'un petit navire et leva le regard vers la rambarde qui entourait le pont tout en retenant sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Il pouvait désormais lire à la poupe du bateau le nom du navire, le « Slice of life ».

Les suppositions les plus farfelues lui traversèrent alors l'esprit, se demandant si son frère et Dexter ne l'avaient pas devancé et mis à l'écart volontairement pour lui épargner une nouvelle bagarre ? _Sam en serait bien capable_. Le chasseur imagina également un autre scénario, plus plausible cette fois-ci, où le policier serait mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'enlèvement de son père.

Fataliste, Dean secoua négativement la tête et envisagea sérieusement de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds en Floride le reste de sa vie.

Reprenant de nouveau contenance, il grimpa sur le pont fixé au planché du hangar et s'approcha de la petite porte qui menait à une pièce faisant office de réserves, quand il entendit soudain des pas s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Se plaquant derrière une énorme caisse en bois, il observa un homme d'âge mûr qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et sa démarche souple montrait la parfaite aisance de ses gestes. Il était blond, de taille moyenne et d'allure sportive.

Dean était passé en mode chasseur et constata qu'il n'avait en face de lui qu'un simple humain. Son expérience lui hurla cependant de faire attention. Avec les créatures démoniaques il savait quoi faire, tandis qu'avec les humains il devait se méfier, leur comportement était souvent irrationnel.

Il sortit de sa cachette et pointa son calibre 45 en direction de l'homme.

- Les mains en l'air ! Ordonna-t-il en s'avançant doucement.

L'interpellé se retourna l'air surpris et leva les mains lentement.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna l'individu inquiet. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de pointer une arme sur moi !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Reprit Dean en s'approchant prudemment de la porte.

L'homme fronça des sourcils puis parut le reconnaître.

- Vous êtes Dean, le frère de Sam, c'est ça ?

- Et vous Dexter ?

L'homme en question baissa les bras de soulagement et fit un pas vers le jeune chasseur.

- Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna Dean de nouveau, se fiant à son instinct.

Dexter s'immobilisa.

- Hey ! Pourquoi me menacez-vous ?

- Où est Sam ?

Les yeux du policier s'agrandirent un instant et ses lèvres se pincèrent imperceptiblement.

- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me rejoindre. Commença-t-il. Et comme il n'est jamais venu, j'ai pris mon bateau et me voilà ! Sam m'avait donné l'adresse, je pensais qu'il était toujours avec vous !

Dean tiqua lorsqu'il entendit Dexter parler de la disparition de son frère.

- Nan, il est parti vous retrouver. Reprit Dean inexpressif. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

Dexter haussa des épaules.

- J'allais justement regarder ! Vous préférez peut être y jeter un coup d'œil vous-même ?

Le chasseur, toujours sur ses gardes, bougea son arme pour indiquer au policier d'entrer le premier.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et pénétra dans la réserve plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Dean le suivit de prêt, le colt pointé derrière la nuque de Dexter.

Soudain, une lumière vive le surprit et lui fit cligner des yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte se referma violemment sur lui l'assommant à moitié et lui faisant malencontreusement lâcher son arme.

Instinctivement, il se déplaça sur le côté évitant de justesse de prendre le pied de son agresseur dans le ventre. Au lieu de fuir, il se précipita vers Dexter et lui envoya un uppercut à la pointe du menton.

Le policier flancha mais se ressaisit immédiatement en esquivant le coup suivant, donnant à son tour un brutal coup de tête dans le plexus du chasseur suivit d'un coup bien senti au foie.

Dean fut projeté quelques pas vers l'arrière le souffle coupé, mais il en avait vu d'autre et il parvint à reprendre contenance. Le regard plein de haine, il fixa son assaillant qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché par son attaque.

- Et bien, Dean. Lança Dexter, un léger sourire se dessinant au coin de la bouche. Nous voilà arrivé à destination.

Le chasseur ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Mais quand il observa la pièce totalement tapissée de plastique, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Examinant un peu plus son environnement, il sentit son cœur faire un sérieux raté lorsqu'il aperçut son père maintenu prisonnier, allongé sur une table, bâillonné et plastifié comme un roastbeef.

John qui tentait vainement de se détacher alors que son fils discutait avec ce fou furieux.

Dean, tout en fixant le policier, pointa du doigt son père.

- Détachez-le tout de suite ! Commanda-t-il.

- Faite le vous-même. Répondit Dexter en l'invitant de la main.

Le chasseur se saisit alors de sa machette qu'il avait à la cuisse et s'avança menaçant vers l'autre.

- Alors, vous avez fait tout ça pour nous piéger ? Lança le jeune homme essayant de comprendre les motivations de Dexter, cherchant désespérément du regard où Sam pouvait être.

- Votre frère n'est hélas pas avec nous ! Répondit Dexter face à son interrogation silencieuse. Il a un voyage assez long à faire !

- Où est-il ?

- Oh, il attend sagement dans la cale de mon bateau.

Dean se sentit devenir livide, imaginant le pire pour son cadet.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Mais c'est évident voyons ! Dexter parut surpris. J'éradique notre bonne ville de Miami d'individus comme vous.

- Vous êtes un malade ! Constata Dean atterré.

- Non... Le policier secoua négativement la tête. Je ne suis pas un malade… je suis juste un tueur en série qui élimine des criminels dangereux dans votre genre pour assouvir et canaliser une forte envie de meurtre !

Après avoir dit cela, Dexter se précipita vers le jeune Winchester avec une brutalité surprenante. Il sentit à peine la machette lui entailler l'épaule et passa derrière lui pour le saisir à la gorge et le maîtriser avec son avant-bras.

Dean planta son arme blanche dans la cuisse du policier qui poussa un cri étouffé mais ne desserra pas sa prise, l'obligeant même à poser un genou sur le sol.

La pression était d'une force inouïe et Dean s'agrippa aux cheveux de son agresseur pour le faire basculer vers l'avant, mais Dexter se sentant faiblir, lança un violent coup de genoux dans la colonne vertébrale de Dean qui ressentit une douloureuse décharge électrique qui se propagea dans tout le corps.

Le souffle coupé, le chasseur lâcha sa prise et tenta de desserrer le bras qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il essaya de se débattre encore mais des étoiles commencèrent à papillonner devant ses yeux.

Le visage du policier était collé contre son oreille et Dean pouvait entendre sa respiration profonde et saccadée. Son corps le poussait irrémédiablement vers le sol, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller de plus en plus sur lui-même, lui coupant alors complètement la respiration.

Essayant d'aspirer vainement une dernière bouffée d'oxygène, le jeune chasseur sentit sa tête douloureuse être plaquée par terre.

Dean entendit très clairement les battements de son cœur marteler ses tempes, il cracha un dernier souffle comme une plainte et demeura immobile.

John s'agita de plus en plus, se tordant dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir son fils désormais inconscient. Il déplaça difficilement sa tête pour observer le policier traîner Dean jusqu'à l'angle de la pièce où il lui attacha les pieds et les mains ensemble.

Le chasseur voulut crier, déverser sur le policier toute sa haine.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit un telle envie de tuer quelqu'un depuis la mort de Mary. Il sentait ce maudit bâillon lui brûler la bouche par la pression qu'il exerçait pour essayer de hurler.

Hurler, parce que maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois à la merci d'un simple humain, mais celui de la pire espèce. Celui qui sait se fondre dans la société sans se faire remarquer. De camoufler sa vraie nature pour évoluer parmi ses proies. D'être un monstre dont l'âme était plus noire que celle d'un démon pour assouvir, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, son envie de tuer.

Le chasseur craignait sérieusement pour sa vie comme pour celle de ses enfants. Il voyait Dexter évoluer dans la pièce, vacant à des occupations obscures, ignorant toutes les tentatives qu'il faisait pour s'échapper.

John oublia volontairement le plastique qui lui coupait les poignets jusqu'au sang et la douleur de ses muscles tendus qui lui faisait ressentir d'insupportables crampes, pour tenter de se libérer.

Les yeux brillants de souffrance et de crainte à la fois, John fixait son aîné, espérant qu'il se remette rapidement à respirer, voyant ses lèvres violacées tirant dangereusement vers le bleu et sa peau anormalement cramoisie. Il guettait le moindre mouvement mais Dean demeurait absolument inerte.

- « _Il va mourir » _! Pensa John paniqué. « _Il va mourir asphyxié sous mes yeux sans que je puisse l'aider !_»

Alors le chasseur appela Dexter, le supplia à travers sa bouche scellée, cria de nombreuses fois pour attirer son attention.

Le policier s'aperçut enfin des suppliques du Winchester qui lançait des regards désespérés vers son fils inanimé.

Dexter s'approcha du plus jeune et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide. Ne sentant presque plus de pouls, Il le déplaça afin de dégager son cou pour lui permettre de respirer plus facilement, puis il lui frotta le thorax vigoureusement durant quelques minutes.

Des minutes qui parurent durer des heures pour John qui avait cessé lui aussi de respirer tant son inquiétude était grande.

Quand Dean se réveilla en sursaut, complètement désorienté.

Il hoqueta plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir avaler péniblement une gorgée d'oxygène salvatrice qui lui permit ainsi de reprendre difficilement conscience avec la réalité. Les larmes inondant ses yeux coulèrent involontairement sur ses joues tandis que son visage reprenait peu à peu une couleur normale.

- « _Dean est vivant ! _» Soupira John soulagé en fermant les yeux. « _vivant !»_

_A suivre…_

_Ah que je suis sadique de vous laisser avec une fin de chapitre comme ça ! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci Elida17, Dinahe et DarknessWolf pour vos messages. Moi sadique, vous trouvez ?!_

_En tout cas voici déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Nous approchons de la confrontation finale alors je vous laisse découvrir la suite…_

Chapitre 20

Sam avait chaud, très chaud et ses cheveux mouillés de sueur collaient désagréablement sur son front et sa nuque. Il émergea brutalement de son sommeil artificiel lorsqu'il se releva et se cogna contre le plafond bas de la cale du bateau de Dexter. Il gémit et porta ses mains douloureuses vers sa tête, constatant avec étonnement que ses poignées avaient été solidement fixés ensemble par une corde si serrée qu'il sentait à peine le bout de ses doigts.

Il regarda autours de lui et remarqua qu'il ne pouvait même pas se tenir assis tellement l'endroit était exigu. Il identifia autours de lui quelques bouteilles d'huile de moteur et d'essence, diverses sortes de cordes, de nombreux rouleaux de sacs poubelles noirs ainsi que des bâches en plastique transparentes.

Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et constata également que ses chevilles engourdies étaient entravées.

Il avança ses genoux vers lui et testa la solidité des liens qui attachaient ses pieds entre eux et tira sur la corde, mais elle était trop bien fixée et Sam se rallongea en soufflant de dépit.

L'air était lourd et chargé d'humidité ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la migraine qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête.

Il leva une nouvelle fois les jambes et donna plusieurs coups de pieds pour ouvrir la trappe qui se trouvait au milieu du plafond, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le temps semblait défiler au ralenti et les minutes parvenaient laborieusement à atteindre les suivantes avec une lenteur désespérante.

Sam s'essuya le front avec son avant bras et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit son mal de tête élire domicile devant ses yeux, lui envoyant des flashs de lumière trop vifs. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment pour avoir une migraine, songea-t-il. Son père et son frère étaient en danger et il devait absolument trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Il aspira plusieurs fois par la bouche pour se calmer et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit tout en fermant les yeux.

Mais la douleur était sournoise et elle s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Sam grogna et se laissa submerger par une prémonition dont la venue n'avait jamais été aussi brusque.

Il grimaça involontairement lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté, sur le port industriel de Miami, dans un conteneur de stockage vide dans lequel se trouvaient deux petits garçons de trois à six ans baignant dans une mare de sang, du sang venant de plusieurs corps horriblement démembrés dont celui de leur mère.

« _Laura _» éclata une voix dans la tête de Sam qui sentit un filet de sang couler de son nez vers la bouche. Soudain, il eut l'impression que sa vision changeait d'angle de vue. Il voyait maintenant devant lui le même petit garçon qui pleurait silencieusement en agrippant son grand frère « _Biney… Biney… _» Suppliait-il sans fin, ne réussissant pas à dire correctement le prénom de son frère aîné Brian.

Sam ressentit une forte envie de vomir qu'il essaya de retenir, mais la nausée était trop intense et il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour déverser sur le sol tout le contenu de son estomac.

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'une autre vague de douleur explosa dans sa tête. Il avait tellement chaud, ses vêtements collaient désagréablement à sa peau et l'odeur insupportable de son propre renvoi lui soulevait de nouveau le cœur.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une grande salle de bain et voyait de nouveau un enfant blond, plus petit cette fois, assis au milieu d'une flaque de sang pleurant à chaude larme. Il regardait avec incompréhension sa mère immobile dans son bain couleur carmin et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas le réconforter comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était triste.

L'enfant se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit son père ouvrir la porte et se précipiter vers lui pour le consoler dans ses bras. Son père qui regardait épouvanté sa femme sans vie baignant dans son propre sang.

- Dexter ! Gémit le jeune homme les yeux mi-clos, le corps tremblant comme une feuille malgré la chaleur.

Sa vision concernait le policier et Sam comprit que l'enfant dans le conteneur et Dexter ne faisait qu'un et que le petit garçon qui se retrouvait auprès de sa mère sans vie était son fils Harrison.

Le chasseur s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour s'asseoir, mais le simple fait de bouger lui provoqua un haut le cœur qu'il ne put éviter cette fois-ci, lui souillant le bras par un jet de bile.

Jamais une vision n'avait été aussi douloureuse et l'étroitesse de la cale l'empêchait de reprendre clairement ses esprits.

Il pria juste pour que cela s'arrête.

Mais se fut le contraire qui se passa. Les flashs doublèrent d'intensité et Sam eut la sensation de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il se retrouva juste à côté de Dexter le touchant presque, épaule contre épaule, dans une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par une unique ampoule. Le policier qui tenait entre ses mains gantées une machette recouverte de sang.

Sam vit avec horreur cette lame se baisser lentement vers le torse de son père qui ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement malgré ses vaines tentatives. L'arme toucha sa peau au niveau du cœur et pénétra doucement dans sa chair le faisant hurler.

Le jeune Winchester agrippa les mains de Dexter pour le stopper dans son geste et plongea son regard dans le sien pour y lire une volonté farouche, proche de la folie, d'achever son épouvantable tâche. Lorsque Sam observa de nouveau son père, il fut bouleversé, ce n'était plus John qui se trouvait sous la lame mais Dean qui gémissait de douleur.

Le choc fut si violent qu'il se réveilla encore plus mal qu'avant, avec une forte envie d'en finir plutôt que de subir encore les assauts de cette prémonition qui lui broyait le cerveau avec un étau chauffé à blanc. Il souffla comme s'il avait couru le Marathon et se sentit enfin reprendre progressivement possession de lui-même, déterminé plus que jamais à porter secours à sa famille afin qu'elle ne se réalise pas.

Sam se redressa sur les coudes et grinça des dents pour retenir un cri étouffé, fermant encore les yeux pour reprendre son équilibre.

Déterminé à s'enfuir, il porta les liens de ses poignets à la bouche et commença à les broyer et les mordre. Il était concentré à sa tâche lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sur le pont. Il s'arrêta et essuya les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur ses tempes et attendit.

Des pas plus net se firent de nouveaux entendre et le jeune Winchester pensa que son calvaire allait peut être enfin se terminer.

Lorsqu'il entendit la petite porte se déverrouiller son espoir augmenta d'un échelon.

L'ouverture s'agrandit et laissa une vague de fraîcheur envahir l'habitacle. Sam respira à pleins poumons, se soulevant encore un peu plus pour soulager son mal de tête qui pulsait régulièrement dans son crâne.

C'est alors qu'il vit une jeune femme s'engouffrer dans la cale et le regarder avec une ironie presque moqueuse. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle respira l'odeur écœurante de vomis, de chaleur et de transpiration mélangée qui régnait ici puis elle se faufila plus près de Sam pour s'accroupir enfin devant lui.

- Mais qui voilà tout ficelé et prêt à être livré ? Questionna-t-elle en jubilant.

Sam l'observa inquiet, sentant que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il la voix s'éraillant malgré lui.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis une grande amie de ton frère !

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux et se rappela la rencontre malencontreuse de son frère avec le démon qui avait cherché à le tuer.

Surpris, Il se projeta vers l'arrière mais son dos rencontra le mur froid et métallique du bateau.

La jeune femme possédée pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire alors que ses yeux devenaient aussi noirs que de l'encre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam, je ne suis pas là pour te tuer ou pour jouer avec toi, mais pour te parler seul à seul.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Cracha-t-il avec haine.

- Il m'a fallut du temps pour t'isoler de ta famille et pour te retrouver enfin en face de moi ! Continua-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente et fière de te parler.

- Fière ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la valeur que tu as à nos yeux, Sam Winchester, aux yeux de certains démons, et je suis la première qui peut enfin discuter avec toi !

Sam sentit une boule se former au creux de la gorge et un frisson glacial lui parcourut de nouveau le corps.

- Je n'ai aucune valeur … je suis un chasseur minable… incapable de sentir un putain de démon à plus d'un mètre de moi ! Ragea-t-il plus contre lui-même qu'envers l'être démoniaque.

- C'est peut être parce que tu nous ressembles plus que tu ne le crois ? Lança la jeune femme sur un ton plus doux en lui essuyant le sang séché qu'il avait sous le nez.

Sam se dégagea d'un geste brusque et agrandit ses yeux de surprise.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Qu'importe ! Le démon haussa des épaules. Je crois que tu es dans une position où tu ne peux rien me refuser.

- Je ne vais pas marchander avec toi !

- Mais qui te parle de marchander ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu acceptes de faire ce que je te demande et je te libère. Tu pourras alors sauver ton stupide frère et ton père… Tu refuses et je les laisse se faire crever par ton cher ami le policier ?!

- Tu as trouvé encore le bon allié à ce que je vois. Reprit-elle moqueuse en le voyant se figer. Un bon tueur psychopathe à la rescousse d'une âme égarée, comme c'est mignon !

- La ferme ! Hurla Sam se sentant pris au piège.

Le démon s'approcha si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- Allons, Sam, rends-moi service… accepte… avant que Dexter n'exécute sa sentence, qu'il ne découpe ta famille en morceaux avant de les mettre dans de jolies sacs poubelles. Bye bye papounet… bye bye Dean…

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Capitula le jeune Winchester au bord des larmes.

- Bien ! Lança la jeune femme victorieuse en s'installant à califourchon sur les genoux de Sam. Elle sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt et libéra la lame de son manche. Ecoute-moi bien Sam…

Maintenant le démon chuchota plus qu'il ne parla obligeant le jeune homme à fixer son attention sur lui.

- D'ici quelque temps, tu vas combattre sept des mes compatriotes. A un moment, tu vas être mis en difficulté et quelqu'un va te sauver la vie. Je veux que tu écoutes cette personne et que tu lui fasses confiance.*

- Co… Comment je la reconnaîtrai ? Souffla-t-il désappointé.

- Elle possède un couteau qui peut tuer les démons et je veux… Dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot, que tu fasses ce qu'elle te demandera. C'est clair ?

- Une arme qui peut tuer les démons ? S'étonna-t-il. Il existe une telle arme ?

- Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Lui répondit-elle évasive.

- Et si elle me demande de tuer une personne qui m'est cher, c'est hors de question ! Haleta Sam mal à l'aise.

- Rien de tout cela ! Confirma la jeune femme.

- Et c'est tout ? S'inquiéta le jeune chasseur.

- Oui. Affirma-t-elle. Bien sûr, si tu n'obéissais pas ou si je mourrais malencontreusement avant cette rencontre, nous nous ferions un malin plaisir d'éliminer la famille Winchester au complet. Tu as bien compris ? Tu es d'accord ?

Sam était inquiet mais la demande du démon paraissait acceptable. Ecouter quelqu'un parler ne lui semblait pas franchement dangereux. Donner sa confiance aveuglément, par contre, lui semblait plus difficile. Il venait récemment d'en faire la douloureuse expérience avec Dexter.

Pourtant tout en lui criait de refuser, sentant le piège à plein nez d'autant plus que les conséquences de son refus semblaient plus graves que la demande en elle même. Mais comment faire autrement alors qu'il avait les mains et les pieds liés et qu'il était à la merci d'un démon qui le menaçait de son arme ? Il devait être libre pour pouvoir délivrer son frère et son père et surtout arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter espérant que les conséquences ne seraient pas trop graves.

- Je suis d'accord, à la condition que tu m'aides à sauver Dean et mon père !

La jeune femme se renfrogna et sembla elle aussi peser le pour et le contre. Laissant glisser la lame de son couteau sur la chemise de Sam.

Elle avait réussit à prendre contact avec le jeune Winchester et lui avait transmis le message de son maître. Son job était terminé, mais Sam était trop craquant lorsqu'il cherchait à sauver les membres de sa famille. Et puis, l'aider maintenant lui servirait peut être plus tard, lorsqu'il serait quelqu'un d'important dans son monde.

- On est d'accord ! Lâcha-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche goulûment afin de sceller son contrat, s'éternisant toutefois sur le baiser afin d'en profiter un maximum.

Lorsque Sam tourna la tête pour y mettre un terme, le démon trancha les liens qui emprisonnaient ses pieds et ses mains et le libéra.

Le jeune homme grimaça lorsqu'il sentit le sang irriguer de nouveau le bout de ses doigts et se releva pour s'extraire de la puanteur de cale du bateau, suivi de près par le démon silencieux.

Le hangar était plongé dans l'obscurité et seul le bruit de l'eau se jetant sur les bords du petit pont flottant troublait le silence.

Ils s'engagèrent rapidement vers l'unique pièce qui servait de réserve. La jeune femme regarda le jeune chasseur la suivre péniblement. Sam avait beau être sorti du bateau, il ne s'était toutefois pas débarrassé de cette migraine qui l'empêchait d'être complètement opérationnel. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue qui lui donnait un air beaucoup trop jeune au goût du démon.

Cependant sa détermination était sans faille et malgré l'envie de baisser les bras et de se laisser envahir par une somnolence bénéfique qui le soulagerait, Sam préférait se battre et secourir sa famille.

Il se déplaça doucement près de la porte et avança la main vers la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

Le démon lui fit un signe de la tête et sortit une arme à feu qu'il lui tendit alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour du manche de son couteau.

- A trois on entre. Chuchota la jeune femme en trépignant d'avance du combat à venir.

Sam actionna lentement la partie pivotante du loquet qui maintenait la porte fermée, le plus silencieusement possible.

Lorsque le démon souffla le chiffre trois, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme arrêta Dexter dans son mouvement alors qu'il abaissait violemment sa machette vers John et le précipita contre le mur, l'immobilisant grâce à son pouvoir démoniaque.

Sam resta interdit quelques secondes devant le spectacle horrible qu'il venait d'éviter avant de se précipiter vers son père pour le sauver.

Dexter regarda la jeune femme avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle l'immobiliser de la sorte ? Et pourquoi Sam ne semblait pas étonné par cet acte surnaturel ? Il avait beau utiliser toute sa force, aucun muscle de son corps n'acceptait de lui obéir. Il restait plaqué contre le mur paralysé par une force qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Lorsque le jeune Winchester libéra complètement son père soulagé, il se dirigea vers Dean qui se trouvait pieds et mains liés dans un recoin de la pièce.

Sam lui trancha les liens et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras heureux de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf.

- Tu es en retard ! Lança son aîné heureux d'avoir retrouvé son petit frère bien vivant.

- J'ai fait un peu de tourisme ! Répondit le plus jeune avec humour.

John, sachant ses fils secourus, se retourna alarmé vers le démon et son tortionnaire. Il se précipita rapidement vers les armes que le policier avait disposées sur un établi et se saisit d'un révolver qu'il pointa dans leur direction. Il allait faire feu lorsque Sam se jeta sur lui et leva l'arme qui se déchargea dans le plafond.

- Arrête papa !

Dean, au comble de la stupéfaction, regarda Sam comme dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cadet avait empêché son père d'éliminer le démon qui avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises.

Son père jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Sam et observa son aîné perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sam ? Questionna John d'une voix grave.

_A suivre…_

_* Pour celles et ceux qui sont plus Dexter que Supernatural, le démon fait référence ici, lorsqu'il parle de sept de ses compatriotes, aux sept péchés capitaux personnifiés par des démons échappés par l'une des portes de l'Enfer (voir l'épisode 1 de la saison 3)._


	21. Chapter 21

_Ca y est, voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

_Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivie tout au long de ces semaines et d'avoir laissé régulièrement des reviews. _

_A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…_

Chapitre 21

- Ecoute papa, je sais que ça te semble dingue ! Lança Sam tendu. Mais je t'en prie… ne les tues pas !

- Y'a pas à discuter ! Cria Dean furieux en se relevant et en s'approchant de lui menaçant. On bute ces deux ordures et point barre !

Le cadet avança son bras pour empêcher son frère d'avancer plus près.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton frère Sam ! Renchérit John. C'est notre job d'éliminer les démons et ce type est un vrai malade !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Plaida le plus jeune ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui et mal à l'aise face à l'attitude de son aîné.

- Sam ! reprit John qui essayait de rester calme, s'approchant imperceptiblement de lui. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait durant toutes ses semaines où tu étais absent… mais ce démon et cet homme ont essayé de nous tuer !

- Je sais tout ça ! Coupa le jeune homme brusquement, ne pouvant expliquer à son père le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec le démon sans provoquer sa colère. Mais Dexter ne connait pas notre monde… il pense que toi, papa, tu es un sociopathe dangereux qui exhume des cadavres et toi, Dean, que tu sèmes la mort sur ton passage !

Dean était vert de rage en écoutant son frère.

- Un flic normal t'arrête Sammy ! Il ne t'emballe pas dans du plastique pour te tuer ensuite !

Sam s'avait qu'il avait raison, mais il comprenait aussi Dexter qui avait vécu de nombreux drames et qui voulait faire justice à sa façon, vengeant ainsi les meurtres impunis.

Le jeune Winchester se rapprocha du policier qui écoutait la conversation de plus en plus stupéfait et le vit pointer un doigt dans sa direction.

- Il a vu le meurtre de sa mère. Se justifia Sam en regardant son père. Il a été enfermé dans le noir durant des heures avec son frère et s'est retrouvé dans un monde de violence où n'importe qui d'autre aurait flanché papa ! Il a tout récemment retrouvé sa femme assassinée devant les yeux de son enfant ! Rappelles toi ce que tu as ressenti après la mort de maman… tu voulais faire justice ! Il… Il l'a fait… à sa façon !

- Mais tu t'entends déblatérer le nombre de conneries que tu peux sortir à la seconde Sammy ! Soupira son frère ahuri… tu… Dean hésita… tu approuves ce qu'il fait ?

- Comment savez-vous ça ! Questionna Dexter dans un souffle, fixant Sam comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé. Je ne vous ai rien dit !

Sam tourna les yeux vers Morgan et lui répondit :

- Votre mère s'appelait Laura et votre frère Brian, et vous avez côtoyé le meurtrier de votre femme avant qu'il ne se venge ! Je vous ai vu aussi vous apprêter à tuer mon père dans cette pièce. J'avais vu également le tueur dans la chapelle, parce que j'ai des prémonitions. Des putains de vision ! Hurla-t-il presque.

- Sam ! S'inquiéta John.

- Parce que… continua Sam en parlant toujours face à Dexter qui, interdit, ne pouvait que l'écouter. Parce que dans ma vie, les monstres, les esprits et les démons existent. Qu'on brûle des cadavres pour libérer des esprits tourmentés, qu'on décapite des loups-garous et qu'on exorcise des humains possédés !

- Sammy ! Reprit son père voyant son fils de plus en plus fragilisé parce qu'il disait.

- Parce que… Ajouta-t-il encore… ma mère est morte quand j'avais six mois, brûlée au plafond de ma chambre par un démon. Ce même démon qui a fait la même chose avec ma petite amie ! Il a ruiné ma vie…

Sam se tut un instant et se retourna vers Dean.

- Alors oui ! J'approuve ce qu'il a fait parce qu'il y a du bon en lui, même s'il a été détruit de l'intérieur depuis très longtemps. Même s'il a un instinct destructeur qu'il ne peut retenir. Il a fait de sa part d'ombre une réalité qu'il a utilisée pour le bien, en faisant justice pour défendre des innocents. J'ai tout compris maintenant… lui et moi on se ressemble en fait !

- Tu ne peux pas te comparer à lui Sammy ! Coupa son frère ébranlé par ce qu'il disait.

- Au contraire Dean, Il a au fond de lui quelque chose d'horrible qu'il essaye de maîtriser en faisant le bien. Quand je me suis retrouvé seul, il a su me guider pour que je quitte le monde dans lequel je vivais pour découvrir une nouvelle vie ! Celle que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir. Il l'a fait comme son père l'a élevé et guidé, juste pour m'aider. Et moi aussi j'ai ce sentiment d'avoir quelque chose en moi que je ne peux dominer. J'ai ces visions qui m'empêchent de vivre normalement et pourtant je me sens obligé d'aider les gens que j'ai vu à cause d'elles, parce que c'est comme ça aussi que papa m'a élevé !

Sam était désormais plongé dans ses pensées laissant le silence faire son effet alors que tous étaient suspendus à ses paroles.

- C'est adorable toutes ses explications Sammynounet ! Coupa le démon qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent et qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme en maintenant toujours le policier par sa force démoniaque contre le mur. Il fit un clin d'œil de connivence au plus jeune des Winchester et se détendit.

- Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser.

Et avant que les chasseurs aient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, la jeune femme disparut comme par magie, libérant Dexter par la même occasion, le laissant s'effondrer brutalement sur le sol.

John pointa de nouveau son arme sur lui et ressentit sur sa peau le déplacement d'air que le démon avait soulevé en s'enfuyant, pestant intérieurement de l'avoir laissé s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas faire un geste ! Menaça John le regard noir. Même si Sam semble vous pardonner facilement, je n'oublie pas ce que vous m'avez fait !

Dexter se redressa lentement et fit bouger ses articulations douloureuses. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous une voiture. Il fit un mouvement de rotation de la tête pour remettre en place ses cervicales et dévisagea John.

- Si vous cherchez vos vêtements, ils sont dans le premier sac poubelle derrière la porte ! Lança-t-il en voyant le père de Sam frissonner.

John soudain mal à l'aise s'observa nu quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Dexter pour le déstabiliser et se précipiter sur lui pour lui saisir son arme.

Dean allait se jeter également dans la lutte mais sa réaction fut trop tardive et le policier s'empara du 45mm et les menaça à son tour.

- Dexter, ne faites pas des choses que vous regretteriez par la suite ! S'alarma Sam voyant sa famille de nouveau menacée.

- J'ai bien compris ! Répondit Morgan étrangement calme. Je tiens seulement à sauver ma peau et la votre également !

Le jeune Winchester regarda Dexter stupéfait.

- Sam n'écoutes pas ce type ! Conseilla Dean inquiet de la tournure des évènements.

Le jeune homme ignora les paroles de son frère et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Allez Sam. Reprit Dexter, si vous retournez avec eux, je peux vous pariez que vous n'atteindrez jamais trente ans ! Vous finirez par brûler vos ailes et vous terminerez comme ses vieux flics qui n'ont que leur job pour vivre, une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide dans une main pour seule compagnie et rien d'autre. Vous avez commencé une nouvelle vie… ne la gâchez pas à cause d'eux !

- Sammy ! Coupa Dean inquiet sentant la situation prendre une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. La famille est plus importante que tout le reste ! Tant que nous serons ensemble rien ne peut nous arriver. C'est lorsqu'on est séparé qu'on est vulnérable. Sammy… ne fais pas de connerie !

- Écoute ton frère ! Renchérit John. S'il te plait.

John et Dean pouvaient voir sur le visage du plus jeune une quantité d'émotions l'assaillir puis disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair, une lutte acharnée à l'intérieur de lui-même faisait rage. Sam recula de plusieurs pas en regardant tantôt sa famille, tantôt Dexter.

Avoir fuit John et Dean avait été un déchirement pour Sam. Avoir trouvé un travail, des amis, une routine, l'avait ouvert sur le monde. Mais il y avait ce démon qui avait tué sa mère et sa petite amie qui le surveillait et cherchait à le nuire. Il y avait sa famille qui l'avait élevé et formé pour se défendre. Il y avait aussi les paroles que lui avait dites Dean lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue et qui lui avait fait ressortir ses pensées les plus sombres.

Sam recula encore de quelques pas.

Tous voulaient l'aider, mais chacun aux antipodes de l'autre.

- Dexter, jamais je ne pourrais mener une vie normale avec les prémonitions qui me viennent à l'improviste en sachant d'autant plus que je ne pourrai pas laisser les choses se faire sans réagir.

- Papa, je ne veux pas finir ma vie comme toi… Ne faire que chasser…Je suis désolé… Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Dean. Sam regarda son frère les yeux embués de larmes. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon grand frère, mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi parce que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Tu es un excellent chasseur et ma présence ne fait que te freiner dans tout ce que tu entreprends.

- Je.. Je…

Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné. Regrettant presque ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il le fallait. Il lui sourit tristement et se précipita à l'extérieur, laissant les chasseurs et Dexter pantois.

Dean allait se lancer à sa poursuite lorsque Dexter tira un coup de feu sur le sol pour l'avertir de ne pas bouger.

- Laissez le partir ! Ordonna le policier.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de sa vie ! Hurla Dean les trippes retournées à l'idée de perdre encore une fois son petit frère.

- Laissez lui faire son propre choix ! Exigea de nouveau Dexter.

John semblait abattu devant la fuite de son cadet et regarda le policier haineux.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Hum… vous allez nous tuer pour laisser Sam disparaître de la circulation. Mais s'il apprend notre mort, il nous vengera !

Dexter sourit calmement et se dirigea également vers la porte.

- Comme l'a dit si bien Sam, je ne tue que des meurtriers qui ont échappé à la justice. Vous semblez faire dans l'ombre ce que je fais ici dans la nuit. Nous débarrassons l'humanité de ses déchets ! A chacun son genre d'énergumène à éliminer. Je vais donc vous laisser vivre pour que vous continuiez votre job et vous demande de quitter la Floride pour que je puisse continuer le mien.

Dexter leur fit un dernier sourire en guise de salut, se précipita vers la sortie et referma la porte violemment derrière lui, laissant les deux Winchester prisonniers à l'intérieur de la réserve.

Dean se jeta sur celle-ci et cogna violement dessus pour essayer de l'ouvrir déversant toute la colère qu'il avait retenue en lui jusqu'à présent.

Dexter avait su maîtriser son passager de l'ombre et les laissait vivre.

Sam s'était enfuit.

Dean et son père se retrouvaient de nouveau tous les deux.

John désemparé regarda son fils, laissant le silence fissurer le mur déjà fragilisé de ses sentiments et se dirigea comme un automate vers l'établi pour chercher un outil qui leur permettrait de s'échapper. L'instinct du chasseur avait pris le dessus sur ses émotions. John ressentait de nouveau le même abandon qu'il avait connu lorsque Sam était parti pour l'université. Mais il était aussi un chasseur. Le plus vieux des Winchester ferma son cœur à double tour et se concentra sur le moment présent.

D'abord survivre et s'échapper, avant de penser aux choses qui font mal.

Epilogue

Debra arriva chez Dexter et pesta comme d'habitude lorsque le verrou l'empêcha de rentrer chez lui, la laissant patienter devant la porte.

- Putain de bordel de merde, Dex t'as encore fermé ta chaîne… Ouvre !

La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

Son frère lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer avec le même sourire qu'il arborait habituellement lorsqu'il retrouvait sa sœur.

- Alors toujours pas de nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse. Si tu veux, je peux lancer des recherches ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Deb. Un café ?

- Ouai, j'veux bien ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester zen ! Lança-t-elle en prenant son frère dans les bras pour le consoler. Mais si je tombe sur lui, je lui éclate sa tête de pastèque avec les pneus de ma bagnole !

- Deb, ton langage ! Soupira son aîné.

- J'étais sûre que cette histoire t'atteindrait d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Reprit-elle. Le sal petit con…

- Ne soit pas si dure avec lui ! Répondit Dexter. J'imagine qu'il a de nombreux choix à faire et le connaissant, je pense qu'il va se pencher involontairement vers le mauvais. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre il va revenir me voir… J'en suis certain ! Rajouta-t-il après un instant.

Debra recula et observa son frère avec étonnement.

- Toi tu sais quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ! Soupçonna-t-elle en le regardant tendrement.

- Est-ce que je peux de demander quelque chose ? Reprit Dexter pour détourner la conversation.

- Tout ce que tu veux Dex ! Lança-telle en s'effondrant sur le canapé, bavant déjà devant le café noir que son grand frère venait de lui préparer.

- Tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve les affaires non résolues dans le secteur cette année ?

La jeune femme s'étrangla presque avec sa boisson.

- Pourquoi tu veux ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Juste par curiosité ! Lâcha Dexter mystérieux.

...

Dean avait compté les heures et les jours avant qu'il ne se fasse une raison. Son petit frère était parti pour de bon et ne reviendrait seulement que lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Il savait que Sam avait besoin de temps pour retrouver ses marques et découvrir enfin ce qu'il souhaitait faire vraiment.

Il était passé par tellement d'émotions diverses et variées qu'il devait obligatoirement en faire le tri pour n'en garder que le meilleur et se permettre enfin d'envisager un avenir beaucoup plus serein.

Le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé était l'équivalent d'une promesse silencieuse et Dean était convaincu que son cadet le recontacterait dès que le moment serait venu. Pourtant il craignait que les paroles malheureuses qu'il lui avait dîtes sous l'emprise de la drogue ne le fasse changer d'avis. Il avait peur que ce Dexter n'ai eu une mauvaise influence sur lui et que Sam veuille profiter d'une liberté totale, oubliant complètement sa famille.

Assis sur le rebord intérieur d'une des fenêtres ouvertes de la maison de Bobby, Dean, plongé dans ses pensées, contemplait l'endroit familier qui l'avait toujours apaisé lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Tout était encore silencieux et chaque matin depuis des semaines, lorsque la première lueur du jour pointait à l'horizon, il observait le chemin qui menait jusqu'au domicile du vieux chasseur.

Il patientait jusqu'à ce que le gardien de la maison ne se mette à aboyer et que Bobby descende de sa chambre d'un pas lourd, se dirigeant au radar jusqu'à la cuisine pour y préparer du café bien noir, marmonnant dans sa barbe un « _b'jour _» bourru.

Puis son père arrivait silencieusement, ne faisant grincer seulement que l'avant dernière marche de l'escalier, déclenchant un sourire involontaire de la part de Bobby déjà plus revigoré après plusieurs gorgées de café.

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, il entendit le chien grogner doucement, la truffe reniflant la brise légère. Il amena son regard vers le bout du chemin et y vit une forme se dessiner lentement.

Dean sentit dans sa poitrine éclater le poids qui lui compressait le torse depuis un certain temps. Les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérèrent lui faisant briller involontairement les yeux. Il se redressa et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler doucement, voulant crier à son père et Bobby ce qu'il voyait, mais refusant de le faire de peur que le simple son de sa voix ne le fasse disparaître.

Jamais Dean n'avait était plus heureux que de voir son frère venir à lui, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, le dos légèrement courbé et sa démarche souple qui lui donnait parfois l'impression que son cadet se déplaçait au ralentit.

Sam s'approcha de lui, secoua la tête instinctivement pour dégager les cheveux de ses yeux et lui sourit.

Sans un mot tout était pardonné, tout était dit.

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

FIN

_P.S. : J'ai une suite dans la tête, mais ça sera sûrement pour plus tard… :)__  
_


End file.
